Devenir un vela n'est pas si simple quand on s'appele Draco Malfoy
by Nanouto
Summary: Draco reçoit son héritage vela suite à un sort lancé contre lui lors de la guerre. IL tombe inconscient et se réveil à Ste Mangouste. Il va alors n'avoir de cesse de chercher son compagnon .
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous

C'est la première fiction que je poste sur ff net et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Le couple principale est Draco/Harry mais il y en aura peut être d'autre dans la suite.

Bonne lecture

**Résumé: **Draco recoit un sort lors de la bataille finale qui va réveiller ses gènes Vela. Après la réception de son héritage il ne va avoir de cesse de chercher son compagnon.

**Rating de la fiction en entier :** M

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Draco reçoit son héritage

Dans une chambre placée sous haute sécurité de Ste Mangouste, un hurlement de douleur retenti. Les médicomages alertés découvrent Draco Malfoy étendu dans le lit avec une majestueuse paire d'ailes lui sortant dans le dos. Cependant au bout de quelques minutes ces dernières se rétractèrent pour rentrer de nouveaux sous sa peau. Les médicomages étonnés se demandèrent ce qui pouvait bien se passer quand Rogue fit son entrée dans la chambre.

-Messieurs, veuillez fermer vos bouches on dirait des poissons sortis de leur bocal. Monsieur Malfoy vient de recevoir son héritage Vela.

-Depuis quand la famille Malfoy possède des gènes Vela ? demanda le chef médicomage

-Depuis qu'un des ancêtres de Draco s'est marié avec une vélane. Cela remonte à plusieurs générations donc le gène était endormis et seul un sortilège peut le réactiver. Cependant je ne vois pas quand il aurait pu être soumis à ce sort car il requiert beaucoup d'énergie et de magie de la part du lanceur.

-Il aurait pu être lancé pendant la bataille finale ? Quand les aurors nous ont amené Mr Malfoy, une lueur l'entourait et personne ne pouvait l'approcher c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il n'a pas été emmené à Azkaban là où tous ceux qui portent la marque des ténèbres devraient être ! Intervint un autre médicomage d'un ton enflammé en direction de Rogue

Un duel de regard noir débuta alors entre le médicomage et le maître des potions de Poudlard. Un gémissement provenant du lit les arrêta et Rogue se précipita au chevet de Draco.

-Draco c'est Séverus tu m'entends ?

-Parrain ?

-Oui Draco c'est moi. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as mal quelques parts ?

-Oui partout. J''ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes vient de me passer sur tout le corps. Où sommes-nous ?

-Je ne voudrais pas interrompre vos touchantes retrouvailles mais puisque Mr Malfoy vient de sortir de son inconscience nous allons le transférer à Azkaban, survient la voix de l'auror Stanley. Et son procès pourra...

-Mr Stanley, le coupa le chef médicomage, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Mr Malfoy aller à Azkaban. Il vient de recevoir un héritage magique et tant que sa magie n'est pas stabilisée elle peut être dangereuse et tout détruire. Il doit rester ici le temps que sa magie soit stable à nouveau Bien sûr il sera attaché au lit et surveillé par vos collègues. Cela vous-convient-il aurore Stanley ?

-Cela me convient je posterais des hommes devant la porte de la chambre et la sécurité sera renforcée. Personne à part le personnel soignant ne pourra venir voir le prisonnier, finit l'auror en regardant Séverus.

-Mr Rogue, ici présent est le garant de Mr. Malfoy et sans lui il ne pourra pas stabiliser sa magie. Il sera donc, en plus du personnel soignant, autorisé à venir dans cette chambre.

-Mais...tenta l'aurore

-Non pas de mais, le coupa le chef médicomage. Soit Mr Rogue nous aide, soit Mr Malfoy explosera comme les bombes moldus, à cause de l'emmagasinement de sa magie et détruira une bonne partie de Londres sorcier comme moldu !

-Bien Mr Rogue aura une autorisation spéciale, s'inclina Stanley.

Sur ces paroles l'aurore lança un sort pour attacher Draco au lit puis sortis de la chambre en laissant les médicomages ainsi que Séverus avec un Draco Malfoy qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Parrain que se passe-t-il ? Quel héritage magique ? Je suis devenu quoi ? Retenti la voix paniquée de Draco.

Séverus pris la main de Draco et lui chuchota pour le rassurer :

-Tout va bien Draco. Tu es devenu un Vela. De quoi te souvient de la bataille finale ?

-Je me suis retrouvé devant Père. Il avait l'air triste, ce qui m'a surpris car un Malfoy ne montre jamais ses émotions en public. Ensuite un duel s'est engagé entre nous deux mais il ne me lançait aucun sortilège de magie noire ou d'impardonnables. Que des sortilèges tels que le _stupéfix_ ou _jambencoton. _Et puis tout d'un coup j'ai ressenti une chaleur intense parcourir mon corps. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir le regard désolé de Père avant de m'évanouir. J'ai ensuite ressentis une vive douleur dans mon dos et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'ai vu que j'étais dans cette chambre. Que se passe-t-il ? Qui à gagné ?

-Draco repose toi, on verra tout ça demain.

-Et si demain les aurores décident de m'envoyer à Azkaban quand saurais-je ce qui se passe ?! Hurla Draco hystérique.

Sous l'effet de son intense émotion, des bribes de magie s'échappèrent de son corps. Face à ces vagues de magie les médicomages sortirent de la chambre en craignant pour leur vie. Le médicomage en chef eu cependant le temps de glisser discrètement un papier dans les poches de Séverus avant de se faire entrainer vers la sortie par ses collègues.

-Draco Malfoy, tu va te calmer immédiatement ou sinon je te laisse te débrouiller seul avec ton héritage, retenti la voix froide de Séverus. Et comme l'a dit le médicomage en chef je suis ton garant et sans moi tu va droit à la catastrophe. Tu sais ce qu'est un garant lorsqu'un sorcier reçoit son héritage magique ?

A ces mots Draco se calma et se mit à réfléchir.

-Un garant, lors de la réception d'un héritage magique, est un sorcier proche de la personne recevant sont héritage. Il va l'aider à canaliser sa magie et à apprivoiser ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Normalement le garant est le parent qui porte le même héritage. Père devrait être mon garant car c'est un vela mais si c'est toi Parrain mon garant alors...

-J'aurais voulu te le dire autrement Draco mais ton père n'a pas survécu à la fin de la guerre. Je suis désolé.

A l'entent de ses mots, Draco ne pu retenir ses larmes de couler et il reprit d'une voix chevrotante :

-Comment est il mort ?

-Le seigneur des Ténèbres a vu que vous vous battiez mais comme Lucius ne te lançais que des sorts bénin il le prit pour un traitre. Il a ensuite ordonné à ta « chère » tante de le tuer. Puis Potter est arrivé et le combat final s'est engagé. Il en est ressortis vainqueur et maintenant tout les mangemorts sont activement recherchés

-Mère est-elle toujours en sécurité en Italie chez tes cousins ?

-Oui, elle l'est toujours, ne t'inquiète pas. Repose-toi et demain nous essayerons de trouver un moyen de te sortir de là. Bonne nuit Draco.

Séverus sortis de la chambre de Draco et récupéra le papier du médicomage de sa poche.

_Il faut que l'on parle de ton filleul. Retrouve-moi ce soir au coucher du soleil à l'arbre de notre rencontre._

_I._

A suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le deuxième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Bonne lecture

**Résumé: **Draco recoit un sort lors de la bataille finale qui va réveiller ses gènes Vela. Après la réception de son héritage il ne va avoir de cesse de chercher son compagnon.

**Rating de la fiction en entier :** M

**Réponse aux Rewiews :**

**_Ecnerrolf :_** merci beaucoup j'espère que ce chapitre te donnera l'envie de continuer à lire cette histoire =) bonne lecture

_**Shizuka :**_ merci j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi inintéressant que le premier ^^ bonne lecture

_**Cheschire :**_ merci j'espère que ce chapitre t'étonnera comme ceux à venir =) bonne lecture

_**Vicky :**_ merci j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de ce que tu attend =) bonne lecture

_**himechu95670 :**_ que te dire vis à vis de fautes d'orthographes ? C'est une guerre que j'ai perdu depuis longtemps et à force d'avoir le nez collé à l'écran je finis par ne plus les voire. J'ai essayé d'y faire attention pour ce chapitre ^^ (je lis aussi beaucoup de fiction et il m'arrive aussi d'en voir qulues unes qui ont échappées ont auteurs ;) ) Ce I. tu vas voir dans ce chapitre qui il est vis à vis de Séverus et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^ bonne lecture

_**stormtrooper2 :**_ merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu prendras plaisir à lire cette histoire ^^ bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Stabilisation de l'héritage et Disparition

Séverus sortis de la chambre de Draco et récupéra le papier du médicomage de sa poche.

_Il faut que l'on parle de ton filleul. Retrouve-moi ce soir au coucher du soleil à l'aber de notre rencontre._

_I._

A l'heure du rendez-vous, Séverus était assis sous l'unique saule pleureur du parc et repensa à tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours.

Retour en arrière

Séverus venait de se faire attaquer par Nagini et sentit peu à peu sa vie lui échapper. Lucius arriva en courant à son niveau et lui fit boire plusieurs potions régénératrices. Lorsqu'il fut sur que Séverus était tiré d'affaire, il repartit sur le champ de bataille. Le maître des potions attendit de se sentir moins faible pour, lui aussi, repartir se battre.

En arrivant dans le parc de Poudlard, lieu de la dernière bataille, il remarqua le sort que Lucius envoya à son fils et ce dernier sombra dans l'inconscience. Il entendit ensuite avec effroi le Lord ordonner à Belatrix Lestrange de tuer Lucius. Il voulut prévenir son ami mais Lestrange fut plus rapide et le tua avec un plaisir évident. Séverus se rua sur cette dernière et un combat au corps a corps débuta. Malgré ses nombreuses blessures, il prit l'avantage et brisa d'un coup sec la nuque de Lestrange. A la fin de son combat il partit voir Draco et lui lança un sort de désillusion afin que personne ne soit tenté de lui lancer le sort de mort.

Une fois le sort lancé, il partit se battre contre les Mangemorts mais un mauvais sort l'atteignit et il sombra dans l'inconscience. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et entendit une conversation de Mme Pomfresh

-Mr Malfoy a été envoyé à Ste Mangouste car un halo lumineux l'entourait et tout objets ou personnes qui s'en approchait finissaient soit détruit pour les objets ou sérieusement blesser pour les personnes. L'arbre sous lequel il était a failli prendre feu sous l'intensité de ce halo, explique une voix masculine inconnu à Séverus

-On dirait qu'il est en train de recevoir un héritage magique. Je n'ai pourtant pas le souvenir que la famille Malfoy ou encore Black aient une créature divine parmi leurs ancêtres, continua l'infirmière

A ses mots, Séverus compris que Draco avait été retrouvé malgré le sort de désillusion. Il décida alors de partir pour Sainte Mangouste.

Fin du Flash Back

Séverus fut sorti de ses pensées par un bruit de pas s'approchant. Il récupéra sa baguette et se mit sur ses gardes.

-Tu peux baisser ta baguette Sév' ce n'et que moi, Ian, intervient la voix du nouveau venu. Comment vas-tu ? On m'adit que tu avais été attaqué par cette infâme serpent, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus. Pourquoi n'est tu pas venu me voir dès ton réveil ?! Commença à t'il à s'énerver.

Séverus se leva et enlaça Ian pour le calmer et le rassurer sur sa santé. Il savait qu'il aurait dû aller voir son compagnon lorsqu'il s'était réveiller mais la peur de perdre son filleul a été la plus forte.

-Ian je suis désolé de n'être pas venu te voir lorsque je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie mais j'ai entendu Pomfresh dire que Draco avait été emmené à Ste Mangouste a cause d'un halo magique protecteur. J'ai fais le lien avec le dernier sort lancé par Lucius sur Draco et j'ai compris qu'il avait déclenché l'héritage chez son fils. D'ailleurs comment a tu su que j'étais le garant de Draco ?

-Quand ton filleul est arrivé à l'hôpital, j'ai entendu que Lucius avait été retrouvé mort. Puis quand je t'ai vu rentré dans la chambre dans tous tes états j'ai compris que tu ne pouvais qu'être l'unique personne garante de Draco, s'expliqua Ian. Toi seul était assez proche de Malfoy Jr pour empêcher sa magie de faire tout exploser C'est pourquoi j'ai retardé l'envoi de Draco à Azkaban. Tu pourras ainsi l'aider à contrôler sa magie profité de lui un peu plus longtemps avant son procès. Parce que tu es bien conscient qu'il porte la marque et qu'il ne pourra pas échapper à un procès n'est-ce pas ?

-Je sais, soupira Séverus tout en s'éloignant de Ian. Mais il ne mérite pas ce procès. Il a pris la marque sous la menace. Le Lord allait torturer puis tuer ses parents devant ses yeux s'il ne la prenait pas ! La seule faiblesse de Draco c'est d'avoir aimer ses parents. Il ne mérite pas ça ...Ian, je ne sais plus quoi faire... J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami à cause d'un vieux serpent qui avait décidé de conquérir la planète. Et ensuite j'apprends que son fils, mon filleul que je suis sensé protéger, est en sursis à cause de son héritage et de cette satané marque... Je vais perdre la dernière personne que je considère comme ma famille.

A ces mots, une lueur de douleur traversa les yeux d'Ian. Il ne comprenait pas comment Séverus ai pu oublier tout ce qui c'était passer entre eux. Mince ils étaient sensés entre ensemble non ?

-Si c'est ce que tu penses Séverus, je vais te laisser. Une bonne nuit de repos te sera bénéfique car demain tu va devoir aider Draco à contrôler son héritage. Retenti la voix atone d'Ian. Bonne nuit Séverus, on se revoit demain à Ste Mangouste.

Et sans attendre la réponse de Rogue, Ian transplana chez lui et s'effondra en pleurs dans son lit. Quand à Séverus, il resta hébété devant les paroles de son compagnon pendant quelques minutes. Une fois remis de son choc, il décida de rentrer chez lui la tête remplis de plans pour sauver son filleul et sa relation avec le médicomage en chef.

...

Après une nuit remplie de cauchemars et de douleur, Draco se réveilla dans sa chambre à l'hôpital. Il repensa aux révélations de son parrain la veille et céda à la panique. Son père était mort et Séverus son garant. Comment aller t'il pouvoir sortir de cette galère et rejoindre sa mère en Italie ?

Le plan initial quelque soit l'issu de la guerre était qu'avec son père ils devaient rejoindre sa mère en Italie. C'était l'unique condition qu'avait accepté Narcissa : les deux hommes pouvaient être sur le champ de bataille et lorsqu'elle serait finie ils l'a rejoindraient. Maintenant que Lucius n'était plus là, il devait, seul, rejoindre Narcissa qui devait s'inquiéter.

Tout à coup un médicomage entra dans la chambre et vérifia que tout allait bien. Quand une violente douleur pris Draco et sa paire d'aile ressortit, ses cheveux poussèrent jusqu'à ses reins et ses muscles s'étoffèrent.

Le médicomage compris que la deuxième phase de l'héritage était en train de se dérouler et appela le médicomage en chef. Lorsque Ian arriva dans la chambre, il vit que Draco était de nouveau inconscient et qu'un nouveau halo magique l'entourait. Sans perdre de temps il passa un coup de cheminette à Séverus pur qu'il puisse intervenir rapidement et ainsi éviter que des vagues de magie se déplacent dans tout l'hôpital et perturbent la magie des patients.

Séverus arriva quelques instants plus tard et lança un bouclier protecteur autour de Drabo attendant que le halo disparaisse. Etant son garant, seul sa magie pouvait interférer avec celle de Draco sans subir de répercussions futures. Durant cette attente, il voulut s'excuser auprès de son compagnon mais celui-ci resta introuvable. Dépité, Séverus rentra dans la chambre de Draco et se mit à lire un manuel sur les Vela qu'il a eu la présence d'esprit d'emporter avant de venir à Ste Mangouste.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, un bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre et Séverus vit Draco essayer de se débattre avec ses liens pour sortir de la chambre.

-Draco que se passe-t-il ?

-Je dois le retrouver...je dois le retrouver...je dois le retrouver, répéta Draco comme une litanie.

-Retrouver qui Draco ? demanda Séverus de plus en plus inquiet

-Mon compagnon. Je dois le retrouver Parrain. Il faut que je termine le lien.

Suite à ses mots, Draco se débattit de plus en plus avec les liens magiques le retenant au lit. De puissantes vagues de magies déferlèrent pour briser les liens. Séverus, voyant que Draco se faisait de plus en plus de mal, appela Ian. Ce dernier, au vu de la situation, donna une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves pour le calmer et éviter d'éventuelles blessures. La potion fit effet rapidement et Séverus pu entendre dans un soupir, avant que Draco ne ferme les yeux, une phrase qui le surprit.

-IL est à Poudlard, il faut y aller.

...

Dans une salle de classe vie à Poudlard, Remus Lupin fit face à deux de ses élèves.

-Disparu ?! Commença disparu ?! Il doit bien être quelque part ! Vous avez cherchez dans la salle sur demande ? Dans la tour d'astronomie ? Dans la cabane d'Hagrid ?

A chaque question, les deux élèves répondirent par l'affirmative, malheureusement pour eux car la colère du loup garou commença de plus en plus à ressortir.

-Il ne peut pas être partis comme ça, sans un mot. Quand je vais le retrouver...

-Professeur Lupin retentit la voix d'un des deux élèves, on peut essayer de le trouver avec la carte des maraudeurs ?

-Mr Weasley, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'ai oublié l'existence de cette carte , n'est-ce pas ? Commença Lupin d'une voix doucereuse

-Non Monsieur, répondit Ron Weasley de plus en plus terrifié

-Bien donc nous nous passerons de vos commentaires Monsieur Weasley

-Professeur, je comprends votre inquiétude mais ni Ron ni moi ne sommes responsables de ses actes. Il a quitté Poudlard pour une bonne raison. Au lieu de nous énerver les uns contre les autres, nous devrions plutôt trouver des indices pour savoir où il est. Retentit la voix du deuxième élève qui se trouve être Hermione Granger

-Vous avez raison Hermione. Pardonnez-moi Ron. Je suis inquiet et je me demande pourquoi il est partit alors que nous sommes tous là pour l'aider et surtout qu'il a gagner la guerre. Il faut prévenir le Professeur Dumbledore pour l'avertir de sa disparition.

-Me prévenir de quoi mon cher Remus ? Retentit la voix de Dumbledore

Surpris tous se tournèrent vers la nouveau venu qui paraissait lasse et fatiqgué.

-Professeur, commença Hermione en se tordant les mains, c'est Harry. Il a disparu.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le troisième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

**Résumé: **Draco recoit un sort lors de la bataille finale qui va réveiller ses gènes Vela. Après la réception de son héritage il ne va avoir de cesse de chercher son compagnon.

**Rating de la fiction en entier :** M

**Réponse aux Rewiews :**

**_stormtrooper2 _**:en effet ce pauvre Séverus en a été bien maladroit dans le chapitre 2 mais je pense que là cela va mieux se passer dans ce chapitre ;) . Et le fait qu'Harry soit partis a cause des vagues de magie de Draco est une possibilité à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé... si tu as d'autres bonnes idées n'hésite pas en m'en faire part et je verrais si cela peut coller avec la suite ^^. Bonne lecture

_** lemonpowaa :**_ je suis ravie que tu aimes ce genre de fic =) j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

-Professeur, commença Hermione en se tordant les mains, c'est Harry. Il a disparu.

Ces mots ne surprirent pas Dumbledore. Il avait bien vu le regard d'Harry a la fin de son combat avec Voldemort. Il paraissait vide et désorienté. Le vieux mage s'attendait au pire mais il savait qu'il devait laisser un peu de temps à Harry de se reprendre mais il aurait peut être du plus le surveillé.

-Il faut faire le tour de Poudlard et du parc pour retrouver Harry, intervint Lupin, avec sa puissance magique, Harry peut très bien faire en sorte que la carte ne le trouve pas.

-Impossible Rémus, vous comme moi savez très bien que la carte ne se trompe jamais. Il faut commencer à chercher Harry dans tous les endroits en dehors de Poudlard dans lesquels il pourrait prendre refuge, répondit un Dumbledore fatigué

Quelques heures plus tard, les équipes de recherches furent formé pour retrouver Harry avec toute la discrétion possible. Le monde sorcier ne doit pas savoir qu'Harry a disparu. Les différents groupent, composés des meilleurs aurors, transplanèrent dans les endroits susceptibles d'abriter Harry. Cependant après plusieurs jours de recherches, toutes les équipes revinrent sans avoir trouvé le Survivant ni même un quelconque indice indiquant où il serait.

...

Dans sa chambre à Ste Mangouste, Draco fut mis sous calmant suite à sa troisième tentative de fuite pour rejoindre son compagnon. Séverus se mit alors à chercher n'importe quels sortilèges ou potions qui puissent aider son filleul à rendre cette attraction moins forte et plus supportable. Le voir souffrir comme ça le rendait fou c'est pourquoi Ian le retrouva endormis en plein milieu de la nuit, dans la bibliothèque de l'hôpital.

-Sév', réveilles-toi. Rentre chez toi prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil. Tu ne trouveras rien pour aider Malfoy dans cet état, chuchota Ian. Séverus se réveilla en sursaut et scruta Ian pendant de longues secondes. Il se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas de voir Ian en face de lui alors que ce dernier avait passé ces derniers jours à l'éviter

Voyant que Séverus resta là à le regarder, Ian commença à regretter de lui avoir parlé. Il fit un mouvement pour partir mais Séverus le retenu

-Ian, ne part pas s'il te plait. Je voudrais te parler et m'excuser, débuta Séverus

-Je t'accorde 5 minutes. Je dois reprendre mon service.

-Merci. Je sais que je t'ai blessé l'autre jour sous le sol pleureur et je m'en excuse. Je ne suis simplement pas doué avec les relations tu sais ? Je ..., hésitai Séverus en passant une main dans ses cheveux ce qui chez lui traduit une grande anxiété, je t'aime plus que tout. Lorsque Nagini m'a attaqué j'étais persuadé de mourir et mon seul regret à se moment là été que je n'allais plus te revoir, t'enlacer ou encore t'embrasser. Mais Draco est aussi la seule famille qu'il me reste. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien puis te faire la surprise de montrer que j'allais bien. Finit Séverus d'une voix enflammée.

Ian fût sous le choc de la révélation de Séverus. C'est la première fois depuis le début de leur relation que Séverus lui avoue qu'il l'aimait. Il comptait donc aussi ? Certes, Draco passera toujours avant lui, mais celui avec qui il partageait sa vie vient de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Un sourire béat se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ian et Séverus fut soulagé du cheminement des pensées de son compagnon et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime aussi Séverus mais si tu continu à m'embrasser comme ça je ne serais pas à l'heure pour la reprise de mon service, chuchota Ian tandis que Séverus grogna qu'il s'en fichait de son service. Ian rigola et lui répondit : pourtant il faut que je garde un œil sur Mr Malfoy et tu vas venir avec moi pour vérifier si tout va bien et à la fin de mon service, qui est dans moins de deux heures et après on pourra faire tout ce que tu as envie, finit Ian avec une lueur coquine dans les yeux.

Séverus fût ravi de cette proposition alléchante et suivi Ian jusque dans la chambre de Draco. Cependant, en arrivant dans la chambre, le cœur des deux hommes serra à la vue de Draco. En effet ce dernier toujours attaché au lit, avait le regard dans le vague et de grosses cernes soulignaient ses yeux.

-Il faut vraiment que je trouve un fichu livre qui va permettre de rendre l'attraction que ressent Draco pour son compagnon beaucoup moins forte. Le laisser dans cet état n'est pas possible. Il me manque des informations.

Tandis que Séverus devenait de plus en plus anxieux, Ian faisait une batterie de test sur Draco afin de voir son état de santé. Au fur et à mesure que les résultats apparaissent, Ian et Séverus blêmirent de concert.

-Ce n'est pas normal cette perte de poids en aussi peu de temps. On dirait que son corps refuse toutes nourritures. De plus ses blessures aux poignets ne veulent pas guérir malgré tous les sorts de guérison que je peux lui faire. Commença Ian.

-On dirait que son corps refuse tout ce qui n'a aucun rapport avec son compagnon. Termina Séverus d'une voix blanche

-Je crois que l'on va reporter notre petite soirée tout les deux et se mettre à arpenter toutes les bibliothèques contenant des livres sur les Veelas. Séverus, il faudrait que tu ailles au manoir Malfoy voir ce qu'il y a et aussi a Poudlard. J'enverrais des hiboux à des collègues médicomages de Salem spécialistes des Veelas. Il faudrait que j'aille aussi...

-Non, il faut que tu restes avec Draco, l'interrompit Séverus, les aurors veulent toujours l'emmener à Azkaban surtout depuis ses trois tentatives de fuites. Il faut que tu sois avec lui et le protéger. Je vais passer au manoir de suite puis je passerais dans la matinée à Poudlard. Je reviens vite.

Il commença à partir et au moment de franchir la porte de la chambre, il fit demi-tour et alla embrasser son compagnon.

-Je t'aime Ian. Merci.

...

Harry était assis sur une plage à regarder la mer. Il se sentait enfin apaisé. La guerre était finit, il n'avait plus le poids de centaines de vies sur ses épaules. Uniquement la sienne et il apprécia se sentiment. Il savait que fuir Poudlard et ses maies n'aurais aucun sens pour ses derniers mais son besoin de solitude fût le plus grand. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de Poudlard, lieu de la dernière bataille où il avait vu beaucoup de ses amis mourir sous les sorts des mangemorts. Et il ne voulait pas non plus assister aux nombreux procès que le Magenmagot ne manquera pas de faire, surtout ceux qui serviraient immanquablement d'exemple.

Harry voulais, plus que tout, fuir l'hypocrisie du Ministère et des sorciers peu scrupuleux à retourner leur veste au dernier moment.

Le pop caractéristique d'un transplanage le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Harry, on va bientôt passer à table. Bill finit de préparer la salade.

-Merci Fleur. Tu sais il faudrait que tu évites de transplaner à cause du bébé.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Bill est déjà trop protecteur alors que je n'en suis qu'à deux mois. Le médicomage m'a interdit le transplanage à partir de 4 mois de grossesse, râla Fleure Weasley.

-Très bien je me tais, ria Harry. Aller allons manger.

Ils transplanèrent tout les deux dans le cottage et s'installèrent à table avec Bill. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Au moment du dessert Bill questionna Harry sur ses projets d'avenir :

-Harry, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Vas-tu repartir à Poudlard ?

-Je ne sais pas Bill, je pense que je ne suis pas près à retourner à Poudlard. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé.

-Il va pourtant falloir que tu passes tes Aspics, intervint Fleure

-Je pensais les passer par correspondance ou dans une autre école de sorcellerie. Peut être celle de Salem.

-Tu veux quitter l'Angleterre alors, en déduisit Bill, tu as fais tes adieux ?

-Non, répondit Harry mal aise, je me suis enfuis après la bataille. Je ne voulais voir personne... Je ne savais pas où aller alors je suis monté discrètement à la tour de Gryfondor, j'ai récupéré quelques affaires et mon balais puis je suis parti. J'ai volé pendant un moment sans destination précise et je me suis posé sur la plage à coté du cottage.

-Et tu vas repartir sans nous le dire ? L'interrogea Fleure

-Non je te le dirais, rigola Harry, je pense repartir dans deux ou trois jours, le temps de mettre les aux claires et de savoir où aller. Cependant si quelqu'un vient me chercher ici, je ne suis pas là d'accord ? J'ai vraiment besoin de temps avant de revenir à Poudlard, s'inquiéta Harry

-Bien sûr Harry, le rassura Fleure.

...

-Il y a bien un endroit auquel nous n'avons pas pensé, s'interrogea Hermione, il y en a forcément un.

-Calmez-vous Hermione, nous allons trouver finir par trouver un indice, Intervint le professeur Lupin.

-Peut être qu'Harry ne veut pas que nous le retrouvions et qu'il se cache de nous, tenta Ron

-Et pourquoi il ferait ça c'est notre ami, il n'a pas à se cacher de nous, commença à s'emporter Hermione. Il sait qu'on est là pour lui.

-Justement il ne veut peut être plus se reposer sur nous et se reconstruire loin de tout. La guerre ne lui as pas fait de cadeaux avec la chasse aux horcruxes et tout ça.

-Et nous ? Tu crois qu'elle nous en a fait des cadeaux ? Il a fuit comme un lâche.

-Hermione ! Tu t'entends parler ? Harry un lâche ? Alors qu'il est parti seul faire face à Tu Sais Qui ! Il a plus de courage dans son petit doigt que tous les Gryfondors réunis !

-S'il avait autant de courage il serait là, avec nous, a reconstruire le monde sorcier !

-Miss Granger, je vous pris de modérer vos propos, intervint la voix du Directeur. On va laisser passer quelques jours pour voir s'il nous recontacte ou non.

-Et s'il ne le fait pas ? demanda Ron

-Libre à vous de reprendre les recherches ou non. S'il ne veut pas que nous le retrouvions, il faudra respecter son choix. Remus, pouvez vous venir avec moi dans mon bureau ?

-Je vous suis.

Les deux adultes partirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, tandis qu'Hermione fulminait toujours.

-Hermione, tu crois qu'Harry est partis parce qu'il ne voulait plus nous voir ? Moi je pense qu'il est partis parce qu'il doit réfléchir à ce qu'il va faire de sa vie.

-Mais il a toujours voulu être auror comme toi.

-Non tout le monde s'attende à ce qu'il soit auror pour poursuivre les mangemorts qui se sont échappés. Cependant Harry ne pensais pas survivre à la guerre donc il ne sait pas où il en est. Il a besoin de temps tout simplement.

-Il ne pensait pas survivre ? Hermione était sous le choc. Pourquoi pensait-il cela ?

-Il ne te l'a jamais dit car il ne voulait pas que nous le regardions avec pitié mais j'ai entendu une conversation entre lui et le Professeur Dumbledore. Il lui disait qu'il était le dernier horcruxe et qu'il fallait qu'il trouve absolument la pierre de résurrection c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il survive à son combat avec Tu Sais Qui. Il s'empêchait donc de penser à son futur.

-Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé ?

-J'attendais qu'il le fasse. Je ne voulais pas le brusquer avec ça.

...

-Séverus, je vous ai amené le Professeur Lupin. Je pense qu'il est le mieux placé pour répondre à vos questions sur les Veelas.

Séverus soupira. Evidemment il fallait qu'il perde du temps en paroles inutiles alors qu'il avait juste besoin d'un livre pour aider Draco.

-Bien le loup, je vais aller droit au but. J'ai dans mon entourage un jeune Veela qui vient de revoir son héritage magique. Or tout son corps réclame son compagnon et il refuse toutes nourritures et sort de soin que je peux lui prodiguer. Il me faut donc trouver un moyen pour rendre cette attraction moins forte pour qu'il puisse se nourrir et se soigner correctement.

-Bonjour a toi aussi Séverus. Je suppose que tu veux parler du jeune Malfoy n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui en effet c'est de lui dont je parle, avoua Séverus.

-Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il reste à l'hôpital sinon tu sais qu'il recevra le baiser du détraqueur à cause de sa marque.

-Je sais mais je ferais tout pour qu'il ne reçoive pas le baiser. Donc soit tu m'aide soit tu pars et je me débrouille sans toi. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en paroles inutiles.

-Calmes-toi. La réponse est simple tu as juste besoin d'une potion calmante couplé à une potion d'inhibition.

-Mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, râla Séverus. Merci Lupin.

-Mais de rien ce fût un véritable plaisir, ironisa Remus. Au fait passe le bonjour à Ian, s'il ne t 'a pas déjà mis a la porte.

-Merci de ta sollicitude Lupin mais tout vas bien dans mon couple et je lui passerais ton salut. Maintenant j'y vais j'ai des potions à brasser.

Séverus partit par cheminette et arriva dans son manoir. IL envoya une note rapide à Ian lui expliquant les résultats fourni par Lupin. IL parti ensuite dans son laboratoire préparer les potions.

Plusieurs heures plus tard il arriva à Sainte Mangouste. Cependant des bruits de dispute venant de la chambre de son filleul l'interpella et lui fit presser le pas. En arrivant devant la chambre, il vit Ian dans une colère noire en train d'incendier les aurors présents devant la porte :

-Comment ça vous voulez l'emmener ? Vous avez vu dans quel état il est ? Ill ne survivra pas or de ces murs. Je croyais avoir été claire avec l'auror Stanley. Mr Malfoy ne quittera pas cette chambre.

-L'auror Stanley à dit que nous devions l'emmener dès la fin de la réception de son héritage. Or il n'y a pas eu de nouvelle vague de magie depuis plusieurs heures maintenant donc il vient avec nous a Azkaban.

Suite aux paroles de l'auror, Séverus voulu prendre la parole mais il fut couper par une puissante vague de magie provenant de Draco. Le maitre des potions affolé, entra dans la chambre et découvrit Draco assis sur son lit avec ses ailes ouvertes qui battaient frénétiquement.

-Vous voyez, ricana Ian, il ne peut pas sortir de cette chambre. Je vous prierez de sortir de cet hôpital.

L'auror partis donc sous le regard noir du médicomage en chef. Quand il tourna au coin du couloir pour prendre la direction de la sortie, Ian rentra dans la chambre pour s'occuper de son patient. Il lança alors plusieurs sorts afin de déterminer ce qui se passait. Cependant tous ses sorts rebondirent sur une bulle protectrice entourant Draco. Ce dernier murmura quelque chose que les deux hommes ne comprirent pas mais qui ressemblait à un prénom.

-Sév' dit moi que tu as trouvé une solution pour réduire cette attraction où sinon tout ce qui se trouvera dans son passage va être détruit.

-Oui j'ai trouvé, grâce au loup d'ailleurs, maugréa Séverus. Tu as son salut et ne compte pas sur moi pour lui rendre la politesse. Je ne suis pas ton hibou personnel.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de Lupin. Et que t'a-t-il dit de faire ?

-De combiner une potion d'inhibition à une potion calmante. J'en aurais pour quelques heures pour les brasser. Et il faut le faire sortir d'ici car le ministère en a après lui.

-Et comment tu vas faire ça ?

-Tout d'abord lui faire boire la potion ce qui devrait considérablement le calmer. Puis lui faire boire une autre potion qui le fera passer pour mort One pourra ensuite le faire sortir discrètement

-Mais il va falloir qu'un rapport médical soit établi

-Je sais et c'est pour cela que tu vas le faire passer pour mort.

-Ton plan est foireux mais on va le tenter. Mais tu va le cacher où ? Si des nouvelles vagues de magies apparaissent, le ministère va comprendre que l'on se sera moqué d'eux et toi comme moi seront dans une galère totale.

-On va le cacher dans mes appartements à Poudlard. J'en ai discuté avec Dumbledore et il est d'accord pour protéger Draco. Je lui ai expliqué la situation et pourquoi il a pris la marque.

-Dans ce cas ne perd pas ton temps et va brasser tes potions. Plus vite Malfoy Jr sera calmer mieux cela sera pour nous et ton plan.

-Je reviens dès que les potions seront finies. Et Séverus commença à partir de la chambre mais il dit demi tour et alla embrasser sinon compagnon avant de quitter définitivement la chambre puis l'hôpital.

Ian resta quelques instants bouche bé. Il pourrait s'y faire à ce nouveau Séverus tendre. Oui, il pourrait s'y faire...

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le troisième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

**Résumé: **Draco recoit un sort lors de la bataille finale qui va réveiller ses gènes Vela. Après la réception de son héritage il ne va avoir de cesse de chercher son compagnon.

**Rating de la fiction en entier :** M

**Réponse aux Rewiews :**

_**stormtrooper2 :**_ Coucou. En effet je pense que Harry laisse tomber Draco non plus il a trop bon cœur comme ça ^^. Après je ne doute pas non plus des capacités de Séverus à retrouver quelqu'un mais tu verras dans ce chapitre que Draco va avoir du mal avec le choix de son compagnon =). Bonne lecture à bientôt.

_**lemonpowaa :**_ Salut! Je suis ravie que tu aimes le chapitre et j'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira tout autant =). Bonne lecture.

**_brigitte26 :_** je suis contente que le début t'ai plus et j'espère que la suite te fera tout autan plaisir et pour soustraire Draco de la prise du ministère cela commence rapidement/ Bonne lecture :)

_**himechu95670 :**_ merci pour ta review très constructive, j'ai essayé de mettre ne application tout les points que tu as soulevé. Bon n'aimant pas tomber dans la guimauve non plus, j'ai du mal à développer le côté sentimentale mais je vais essayer d'approfondir le côté sentimental dans les prochains chapitres. Et ne t'inquiète pas tu ne m'a pas du tout vexer au contraire (et puis le passage des sctromphs m'a fait exploser de rire j'ai beaucoup aimé ta comparaison qui est bien vrai^^). J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et la suite aussi =) A bientôt et bonne lecture.

_**Alycia Panther :**_ En effet il est chou (j'avais pas envie d'en faire une terreur je l'aime bien ce personnage ^^). Bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Ian resta quelques instants bouche-bée. Il pourrait s'y faire à ce nouveau Séverus tendre. Oui, il pourrait s'y faire...

...

Dans le cottage de Bill et Fleure, tout était silencieux. Harry sorti donc discrètement de sa chambre pour aller réfléchir sur la plage. Il se demandait pourquoi il était le seul des trois personnes présentes au cottage à ressentir de puissante vague de magie. A Poudlard, il avait mus ça sur le compte de la bataille finale et de ses résidus de magie cependant dans la nuit il avait senti une vague de magie encore plus puissante. Il ressenti comme un appel au secours et une peur intense. Qui peut avoir besoin d'autant d'aide ? Il était perdu et il ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. Il était hors de question qu'il retourne a Poudlard et revoir tout ces visages ravagés par la douleur de la perte d'un être cher ni voir toute les personnes le féliciter pour avoir tué.

Pris dans le fil de ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas Bill qui s'approcha et sursauta au son de sa voix.

-Tu aimes les étendus d'eau non ? Dès que quelque chose te trotte dans la tête tu les fixes toujours. Ron m'a dit que chaque fois que tu avais un cauchemar envoyé par ce pas du tout regretté serpent, tu partais dans la tour d'astronomie et tu observais le lac.

-Tu as raison observer l'eau m'apaise et m'aide a réfléchir mais là je dois avouer que l'océan ne m'aide pas trop.

-Qu'est ce qui te tracasse à se point ?

-Je ne sais pas. Depuis la fin de la bataille je ressent des vagues de magie de plus ou moins grande importance et j'ai l'impression d'être le seul a en être affecté. Encore cette nuit une nouvelle vague m'a atteint mais elle était rempli de peur et c'est comme su quelqu'un m'appelai à l'aide. Tu n'as rien ressenti ?

-Non rien du tout. Tu n'a pas demandé a Ron ou Hermione s'ils avaient ressentis quelque chose ? Peut être pourraient ils t'aider.

-Je ne leur en ai pas parlé. Je ne veux pas voir la pitié sur leur visage comme au temps de Voldemort.

-En parlant d'eux, quand va tu leur dire que tu est ici ?

-Je ne pense pas leur dire avant que je ne trouve pourquoi je ressent ces vagues de magie, soupira Harry.

...

Que se passe t'il ?

Pourquoi y a t'il des plumes sur le lit ? je suis devenu un oiseau ou quoi ?

Et surtout pourquoi j'ai autant besoin de voir Saint Potter? Pas que voir on magnifique visage d'ange au yeux verts me dérange mais c'est Potter quoi !

Bon Draco réfléchi avant de t'énerver, de quoi tu te souviens avant de te réveiller avec des plumes sur le matelas ?

Alors il y a eu la bataille suivit du sort de révélation des gènes que Père m'a envoyé puis je me suis réveillé à Sainte Mangouste avec Séverus qui m'a annoncé la mort de Père et que j'étais un Vella. Jusque là tout est normal. Attend... un Veela ?! Un fichu être avec des ailes et qui ne peut pas vivre sans son âme sœur?! Donc si j'ai autant besoin de voir ce très détesté Potter c'est qu'il doit être...

Raaaaaah que cela peut bien m'énerver! Et cette douleur sourde au fond de mon cœur qui ne veux pas s'en aller. Elle m'empêche de respirer. Elle me fait suffoquer...

Au secours ! Harry !

...

Dans les cachots de Poudlard, le maitre des potions s'affaire a préparer les potions utiles à son filleul. Autant dire qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger ce qui n'empêcha pas le directeur du prestigieux collège a venir le voir.

-Mon cher Séverus comment vous portez vous ?

-Bien Albus mais j'aimerai finir mes potions en paix.

-Elles sont pour Mr Malfoy non ?

-Oui et si nous voulons éviter qu'il s'autodétruise et l'hôpital avec, il faut que je finisse ses potions.

-Vous a t'il dit qui était son compagnon ?

-Non pas encore mais il murmure un nom trop bas pour que l'on puisse l'entendre, maugréa Séverus. Et puis qui vous dit que ce ne sera pas une compagne ?

-Voyons Séverus, vous comme moi savons les préférences du jeune Malfoy.

-Oui bon ça va ... râla Séverus

...

Ian entra dans la chambre de Draco et vit que ce dernier était enfin réveillé et ne présentais pas de signes avant coureur de crise dû à son héritage magique.

-Mr Malfoy comment allez vous ?

-Mal mais ça va passer, lui répondit Draco

-Que ressens tu précisément ?

-En quoi cela vous intéresse t'il ? Vous ne rêvez que de me voir en prison à cause d'une stupide marque que je n'ai même pas voulu, commença à s'énerver Draco. Et c'est a cause de cette même marque que vous avez laissez tombé Parrain pendant de nombreuses années.

-En effet j'ai une profonde aversion pour les Mangemorts mais ma vie de couple avec Séverus ne vous regarde pas ! Je sais que vous le considérez comme un deuxième père et que vous êtes très proche tout les deux.

-Et vous en êtes jaloux de cette relation non ?

-Je l'était en effet mais nous en avons longuement discuter avant la bataille final et on est arrivé a un accord que vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître, ajouta Ian en voyant Draco commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole. Il faudrait que nous arrêtions de nous battre.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous. Pour répondre à votre question de tout à l'heure, j'ai mal au dos de temps en temps comme si quelque chose voulait sortir et j'ai une douleur sourde dans le cœur qui me donne l'impression de suffoquer. Ah et j'ai aussi l'impression que ma magie me pousse à aller voir quelqu'un.

-Pour ton dos , ce sont tes ailes. Tu ne maitrise pas encore leur apparition donc elles peuvent sortir à n'importe quel moment d'où la douleur. Elles peuvent commencer à apparaître pour aussitôt disparaitre, elles ne sont jamais en place. Si tu sens cette douleur concentre toi dessus et imagine les qui longent ton dos. En ce qui concerne ta douleur au cœur elle vient du fait que ta magie réclame ton compagnon ou ta compagne et elle te pousse vers cette personne.

-Compagnon.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit compagnon. La personne que je doit trouver est un homme, répondit Draco de mauvaise grâce.

-Bien donc lorsque tu auras trouvé ton compagnon cette douleur et l'attraction disparaîtra mais pas avant. Mais cela pourra être plus supportable grâce à Séverus qui doit t'apporter des potions.

Lors de la discussion avec Draco, Ian vérifia l'état de santé de ce dernier. Même si Draco semblait en forme, le bilan releva quand même une extrême fatigue corporelle. L'héritage n'est pas sans conséquences et la magie comme le corps doivent s'habituer aux nouvelles composantes de l'héritage.

A la fin de son bilan Ian laissa son patient se reposer après lui avoir administrer une légère dose de somnifère mais au moment de tourner la poignée pour sortir la voix de Draco s'éleva:

-Prenez soin de Séverus. Il mérite d'être enfin heureux.

Ian voulu lui répondre et quand il se retourna il vit Draco dormir profondément. Il sorti donc de la chambre et parti continuer son travail de Médicomage en chef.

...

A Poudlard, Ron et Hermione aidaient les professeurs et les ouvriers à reconstruire le vieux collège. En effet, suite à la dernière bataille certaines parties du bâtiment ont besoin d'être réparées et d'autres rénovées. Heureusement pour la tranquillité de Séverus, les cachots n'ont pas besoin de travaux. Il put ainsi finir de préparer toutes les potions nécessaires pour calmer l'attraction de Draco mais aussi pour pouvoir le faire passer pour mort auprès de l'hôpital et ainsi le soustraire au Ministère et accessoirement à un procès long et perdu d'avance.

C'est donc satisfait de lui-même qu'il décida de sortir de son laboratoire et se promomener dans le parc le temps que les potions reposent. C'est ainsi qu'il entendit une conversation entre les deux meilleurs amis de Potter:

-Hermione, on va finir par le retrouver. Je ne pense pas qu'il parte trop longtemps puisque sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs sont toujours dans sa malle. Et tu sais comme moi que ce sont ses deux biens les plus précieux et qu'il ne les laissera jamais.

-Je sais Ron , mais cela m'inquiète. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'Harry est partis et il n'avait pas l'air en forme à son réveil à l'infirmerie. Il avait l'air déboussolé et il n'arrêté pas de trembler comme s'il avait froid et son regard était tellement vide. On aurait dit qu'il était absent et qu'il regrettait d'être toujours vivant. et si il faisait quelque chose de radical ?

-Il ne fera rien de tel ce n'est pas dans sa nature. Je pense plutôt qu'il avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul et penser un peu à l'avenir, essaya Ron pour rassuré sa dulcinée.

-Tu as raison l'inquiétude me fait perdre ma faculté de réflexion.

Séverus ne pu empêcher un léger sourire ironique d'orné ses lèvres face à la dernière tirade d'Hermione. Alors comme ça le gamin avait encore fait des siennes en disparaissant dans la nature sans un mot d'explication. Décidemment il ne fait rien comme les autres et doit toujours se démarquer. Espérons que le compagnon de Draco ne soit pas comme Potter.

Sur ces réflexions le maitre des potions continua sa petite promenade dans le parc.

…

-Harry, peux tu m'aider à mettre le couvert pendant que Fleure finit le repas, s'il te plait ?!

-Oui j'arrive !

Lorsque la table fût mise, les trois jeunes gens se mirent à table pour déguster la salade préparer par les soins de Fleur.

-Je pense que je vais bientôt repartir pour Poudlard. Je ne peux pas indéfiniment me cacher ici, commença Harry.

-C'est une sage décision. As-tu eu toutes les réponses que tu cherchais en quittant Poudlard ? demanda Fleure.

-J'ai une partie des réponses en effet pas je n'ai pas la plus importante. J'espère que j'arriverais à la trouver rapidement, continua Harry avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

-Je suis sur que tu y arrivera. Laisse toi un peu de temps. repris Fleur d'une voix douce.

-Elle a raison Harry tu finiras bien par trouver pourquoi tu ressent ces vagues de désespoirs et d'aide, intervint Bill

-Quelles vagues? fit Fleure surprise.

Harry se tourna vers Bill et lui lança un regard noir qui ferait pâlir d'envies le professeur de potions.

-Merci Bill pour ta discrétion. Pour répondre à ta question Fleure, depuis la fin de la guerre je ressent de puissante vagues de magie et dans celle-ci il y a comme un appel à l'aide rempli de désespoir. Au début je pensais que c'était ma magie qui fluctuai à cause des énormes dépenses magiques lors de la bataille. Je suis donc parti de Poudlard mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passe les vagues sont moins nombreuses mais plus puissante te je ressent plus de sentiments, finit Harry désappointé. Si tu as une idée de ce qu'il se passe ton aide est la bienvenue

-Pour l'instant je n'ai pas d'idée mais nous allons y réfléchir, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci Fleure. Bon continuons sur de notes plus joyeuses. Comment vous allez l'appeler ce petit bout qui va bientôt arriver ?

Le repas continua ainsi dans la bonne humeur et Harry oublia momentanément ses problèmes et interrogations. A la fin du repas, ils décidèrent de faire une petite balade sur la plage puis d'aller se coucher.

Harry appréhenda ce moment de peur de ressentir encore de nouvelles vagues de magies. Mais ses craintes se trouvèrent infondées et il pu se coucher et dormir avec un certaine tranquillité qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis plusieurs années.

…

Séverus arriva devant la chambre de Draco en tenant dans ses mains les fioles de potions dont ce dernier à besoin. Mais au moment de rentrer dans la pièce, il fût arrêté par deux aurors intrigués par le contenu des fioles.

-Il y a une fiole de potion inhibitrice, une fiole de potion calmante et la dernière fiole est prévu au cas ou il y aurait un rejet d'une des potions, expliqua Séverus

-Et pourquoi Malfoy à besoin d'autant de potion ? De toute façon il va recevoir le baiser du détrataqueur ce fichu mangemort. Le procès dans deux jours

-Je vous pris de modéré vos paroles ou je vous jure que vous n'allez pas rester auror bien longtemps, siffla Séverus d'une voix chargée de colère. Quant au pourquoi de ses potions je vais vous simplifier l'explication. Sans potions, les vagues de magies venant de Draco deviendrons plus puissante et détruirons touts sur leur passage et vous y compris.

Sur ces paroles, Séverus rentre dans la chambre de Draco et eu la bonne surprise de le voir réveillé et apparemment lucide malgré toute les doses de sédatifs et somnifères qui lui ont été incorporées.

-Bonjour Draco, ça me fait plaisir de te voir enfin réveillé.

-Bonjour Parrain, je suis aussi ravi de te voir moi aussi, lui répondit Draco avec un léger sourire. J'ai entendu les aurors dirent que la date de mon procès a été fixé pour dans deux jours n'est ce pas ?

Au moment où Séverus voulu répondre, Ian entra dans la chambre paniqué et essoufflé:

-Séverus, il y a un gros soucis. La date du procès est tombé et …

-Je sais, le coupa Séverus, il est fixé dans deux jours. Les aurors viennent de m le dire, il va donc falloir agir très vite. Les potions sont prêtes et je les aient sur moi.

-Parrain de quoi tu parles ? Quelles potions ? commença à s'inquiété Draco et os l'effet de son inquiétude ses ailes commencèrent à faire leur apparition.

-Calme toi Draco, avec Séverus nous avons mis au point un plan permettant de te soustraire au ministère le temps que tu trouves ton compagnon et que tu te lie avec lui. Car une fois le lien finalisé le ministère ne pourra plus rien contre toi car il est interdit de séparer un Veela de son compagnon.

-Donc le plan est de te donner une potion calmante et une d'inhibitrice pour calmer ton attraction envers ton compagnon et la dernière potion est une potion qui va simuler une mort clinique et Ian fera ton certificat de déces. Tu seras donc mort aux yeux du ministère.

-Et ou j'irais ? Je ne peux pas me cacher au Manoir, le ministère va forcément commencer a chercher là-bas.

-Tu viendras chez moi pour commencer. Les aurors n'auront pas la présence d'esprit de commencer à chercher chez le médicomage en chef. En plus pour beaucoup nous nous détestons cordialement.

-C'est vrai ça; Depuis quand vous vous parler sans monter sur vos hippogriffes?

-Cela s'appelle une trêve chéri. Bref Draco, tu viendras chez moi le temps de te remettre de ton héritage et de ta pseudo mort. Maintenant bois les potions nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.

A ces mots Séverus tendit les trois fioles à Draco. Lorsqu'il but la potion calmante, il sentit comme une vague de bien être l'envahir. A la deuxième potion, il senti sa magie se calmer et cesser d'appeler Harry à l'aide. Et lorsqu'il prit la troisième fiole, Drago ressenti une vive douleur et se mit à crier le nom de son compagnon jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans l'inconscience.

…

Au même moment, au cottage de Bill et Fleure, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. La première chose qu'il distingua fut une sensation d calme l'envahir. Un calme qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis le débit de la guerre. Ensuite l'appel à l'aide qui se faisait constant depuis quelques heures cessa. Puis , d'un coup, une terrible douleur au niveau du cœur le pris et il se mit à hurler à plein poumon le prénom.

A l'entent de ces cris, Bill et Fleure coururent vers la chambre d'Harry et le découvrit tremblant et en sueur en train de hurler. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui et Bill eu juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe inconscient et ne prononce le prénom de Draco dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité.

...

Dans la chambre de Draco, Séverus commença à jouer son rôle de parrain paniqué tandis que Ian fit semblant d'essayer de réveillé son patient. Après plusieurs minutes de cette comédie, sous les yeux attentifs des aurors, Draco fut déclarer cliniquement mort.

A suivre ...

**_Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonne fêtes =)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le cinquième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et bonne année (et non pas du tout en retard ^^)

**Résumé: **Draco recoit un sort lors de la bataille finale qui va réveiller ses gènes Vela. Après la réception de son héritage il ne va avoir de cesse de chercher son compagnon.

**Rating de la fiction en entier :** M

**Réponse aux Rewiews :**

_**brigitte26 :**_ tu as hâte de voir les retrouvailles ? c'est pour bientôt promis ^^ bonne lecture et bonne année

_**stormtrooper2 ;** _coucou. Tu dis que c'est étonnant que Fleure n'ai pas compris et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi mais je vais expliquer ce fait dans le chapitre prochain (normalement) et tu vas voir pourquoi au début elle n'avais pas compris la signification des vagues de magie (bon je te dis pas tout maintenant sinon c'est pas drôle ^^ mais tu vas bientôt avoir ton explication ).

Pour ta deuxième question , oui Harry va comprendre mais toujours pas maintenant =).

Séverus et Ian savent que Draco doit se lier avec un compagnon mais il ne savant pas que c'est Harry. Séverus souahite plus que tout que Draco ne se lie pas avec Harry mais bon on sait tous comment cela va finir .. ;) je te souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre.

**_caence :_** je suis ravie que tu trouves ma fic sympas ^^ j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.

_** Nuuddle : **_coucou merci pour ton commentaire il m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Bonne lecture =)

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Je suis vraiment désolée de poster ce chapitre aussi tard. J'espère tout de même que vous allez l'apprécier.

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Dans la chambre de Draco, Séverus commença à jouer son rôle de parrain paniqué tandis que Ian fit semblant d'essayer de réveillé son patient. Après plusieurs minutes de cette comédie, sous les yeux attentifs des aurors, Draco fut déclaré cliniquement mort.

...

A Poudlard, dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, une alarme se déclencha ce qui surpris le vieux mage alors qu'il était en train de boire un de ses fameux thés au citron. Surpris, il alla dans une pièce adjacente à son bureau. Cette pièce, qu'il a crée par lui-même, est remplis d'objets de toutes sortes allant de la simple boule de cristal à une chaine en or finement travaillé. La particularité de ces objets est qu'ils appartiennent tous à un sorcier ou une sorcière sous la protection de Dumbledore. Grâce à un sort lancé par le directeur de Poudlard, ils servent de détecteurs. Si la personne à qui l'objet appartient est en danger une certaine alarme retentit et si la personne décède une autre se fait entendre. Or, l'alarme qu'Albus à entendu est celle relative au décès. Elle se fait entendre à partir d'une broche fine représentant un serpent en argent avec deux petites émeraudes pour les yeux.

Albus fût surpris car le propriétaire de ce bijou est le fils Malfoy. Pourtant il est sous la tutelle de son parrain et Séverus ne laisserais jamais son filleul mourir surtout si son rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre n'a toujours pas pût être prouvé puisque tout les documents ne sont pas encore rassemblés.

Cependant quelques secondes après que la première alarme se soit déclenche, une autre se fit entendre. La sonnerie est du même ordre que la précédente, mais cette fois-ci elle venait d'une bague en or massif avec sur le dessus un petit rubis. Dans l'anneau, on pouvait y voir un joli "P" ouvragé. Cette bague appartient à la famille Potter et protège le dernier descendant : Harry Potter

Mais aussi soudainement que les alarmes se sont déclenchés, elles se sont arrêtées. Cet arrêt soudain surpris le vieux mage.

-Albus!, s'éleva la voix de Mme Pomfresh depuis la cheminée du mage. Nous avons retrouvé Harry. Bill Weasley vient de me faire parvenir un message comme quoi Harry est chez lui mais apparemment il a besoin de mes soins. Je pars donc immédiatement au cottage de Bill et Fleure.

Suite aux paroles de l'infirmière, Albus décida de partir pour Sainte Mangouste pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe avec Draco même s'il avait une petite idée.

...

Au cottage, Harry repris doucement ses esprits et la première chose qu'il ressentit fut un terrible mal de tête. Il voulu se relever dans son lit mais une voix lui intima de rester coucher pour se reposer. Il suivit donc les recommandations et se recoucha puis s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, son mal de tête avait disparu pourtant il ressenti comme une grande lassitude dans son corps. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et vit Fleure y entrer :

-Bonjour Harry. Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

-Bonjour Fleure. Je vais bien un peu mal partout mais bien. Que s'est il passé ?

-C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire. Tu t'es mis à hurler de douleur en plein milieu de la nuit et tu t'es évanoui d'un coup. Nous avons du faire appel à Mme Pomfresh dans la nuit et elle a dit que ton cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant plusieurs minutes puis il est reparti de lui-même. Tu te rends compte tu as été mort pendant plusieurs seconde, commença à pleurer Fleure.

-Calme toi Fleure chéri, Harry vas bien maintenant, intervint Bill. Pomfresh à fait des merveilles cette nuit. Ce qui m'intrigue c'est pourquoi tu as chuchoté le prénom de Malfoy, repris Bill en se tournant vers Harry allongé dans son lit. Tu l'as chuchoté puis tu t'es évanoui. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je suis allé me coucher et j'ai réussi à m'endormir assez vite ce qui est assez rare depuis la fin de la guerre. Et puis tout d'un coup j'ai ressentis une vague de douleur me parcourir le corps. J'ai vaguement eu l'impression que quelqu'un est rentré dans la chambre à ce moment là et m'a pris dans ses bras, la douleur s'est légèrement calmée et j'ai eu l'impression que si je disais le prénom que j'avais sur la langue, la douleur s'arrêterait. Mais d'après ce qu'a dit Fleure ce n'est pas la douleur qui s'est arrêté mais mon cœur, finit Harry d'un ton acide et énervé.

-Ok Harry, nous allons te laisser te reposer. Nous allons repasser tout à l'heure. Et surtout tu restes couché, ordre de Pomfresh, fini Bill avec un petit clin d'œil en emmenant avec lui Fleure.

Une fois la porte refermée Harry se rallongea plus confortablement dans le lit et décida de dormir. Il réfléchira plus tard r au pourquoi du comment de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

...

Lorsqu'Albus arriva devant la chambre de Draco, li fut arrêté par une troupe d'aurors plus nerveux les uns que les autres. Il fut cependant plus surpris en voyant le corps de Draco passer devant lui suivit par un Séverus désemparé.

-Séverus mon garçon, que c'est il passé avec Draco ? L'interrogea le vieux mage

-Draco est mort. Il n'a pas survécu à la dernière étape de son héritage, répondit Séverus d'une voix atone.

-Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être mort sinon la broche aurais dû exploser or elle est toujours intacte dans mon bureau, marmonna le vieux mage tandis que les rouages de son cerveau se mettaient en marche. Et où allez-vous avec le corps ?

-Nous nous dirigeons vers la morgue. Le corps y restera le temps que j'organise son enterrement.

-Je vous suis alors. Il y a certains évènements récents qui se sont produits et j'aimerais vous en parler un peu.

Le trajet se poursuivit dans le silence. Chacun des deux hommes plongés dans leurs pensés. L'un se demandant de quoi veut lui parler son employeur tandis que l'autre se demandé ce que pouvais bien cacher son employé.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la morgue, ils furent accueillis par un médicomage en chef plus que nerveux.

-Sév' nous avons un gros problème, commença Ian mais en avisant Dumbledore il se rapprocha de Séverus et fini en chuchotant et en l'entrainant loin du vieux mage. L'auror Stanley trouve que la "mort" de Draco est suspecte et a donc ordonné une autopsie. De plus je ne peux pas la pratiquer car il me suspecte de vouloir le substituer à la justice magique, ce qui n'est pas faut d'ailleurs, et il te suspecte toi aussi, finit Ian avec un ton anxieux.

-Quand doit avoir lieu l'autopsie ?

-Elle est prévue pour dans deux heures.

-Ce qui nous laisse une faible marge de manœuvre pour revoir notre plan et faire sortir Draco d'ici...

Tout à leur conversation, les deux amants ne virent pas le directeur de Poudlard sortir de sa poche et dérouler un étrange objet lui permettant d'écouter toute leur conversation. Le vieux mage ne se lassera donc jamais des inventions des jumeaux Weasley surtout les oreilles à rallonges qu'il était en train d'utiliser à l'instant.

-Vous devez bien aimer votre filleul Séverus pour essayer de subtiliser Draco, intervint Albus. Si vous me permettez il n'est pas vraiment mort n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet Albus, il ne l'est pas vraiment. Son état est juste dû à une potion.

Aux mots de son professeur de potions, les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore reprirent un peu vit et une lueur malicieuse vient juste d'y prendre place.

-Ahah je le savais ! S'exclama-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas être mort!

-Comment cela il ne pouvait pas être mort ? l'interrogea Séverus

\- Te souviens-tu de l'objet que j'ai demandé à Draco avant qu'il ne rentre dans l'Ordre du Phoenix ?

-Oui, il vous a donné la broche en forme de serpent que lui a offert sa mère pour son entrée en première année à Poudlard. C'est l'objet qui avait le plus de valeur à ses yeux.

-Effectivement. J'ai donc ensorcelé la broche avec un sortilège de mon cru qui m'avertirait à tout instant de l'état de son propriétaire. Si Draco était mort, la broche se serait détruite, or elle n'a émis qu'une sonnerie signalant sa mort mais elle ne s'est pas détruite comme elle aurait dû le faire. Je suis donc venu vois comment il allait. Finit Dumbledore avec une voix malicieuse. Maintenant il va falloir faire sortir le jeune Malfoy d'ici et pour cela j'ai un plan.

Il expliqua donc aux deux autres hommes la teneur de son plan et ce que chacun devra faire.

...

A Poudlard, trois ombres furtives marchèrent d'un pas rapide dans les cachots en tenant un lourd fardeau. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois sombre avec deux serpents sculptés qui s'entrelacent pour former les initiales de Salazar Serpentard. L'une des ombres murmura le mot de passe permettant d'ouvrir les portes et les trois ombres purent rentrer.

\- Mettez-le dans le lit, dit une des ombres tandis que les deux autres emmenèrent leur fardeau au lieu mentionné.

-Franchement Albus votre plan était bon pour sauver Draco mais pas pour mon pauvre dos, ronchonna Ian. Et puis Séverus il va vraiment falloir le mettre au régime ce Veela.

-Arrête donc de te plaindre et puis Draco n'est pas si lourd que ça, rétorqua Séverus en allant enlacer son compagnon.

-Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennui mais les vieilles personnes comme moi ont besoin de repos. Je rentre me coucher. Bonne nuit messieurs et prenez bien soin de notre invité, termina Albus en sortant.

-Il a raison chéri, allons nous aussi nous coucher et laisser Draco se reposer, souffla Séverus tout en déposant des baisers papillons dans le cou de son compagnon. De plus il y a un certain dos qui a besoin d'un massage.

Tout en continuant de déposer de légers baisers dans le cou d'Ian, Séverus les emmena dans ses propres appartements par une porte dérobé nouvellement créée.

Il déposa Ian sur son lit et entrepris de lui dénouer tout les nœuds dans son dos par un méticuleux et agréable massage qui endormit Ian. Séverus se coucha à ses côtés et plongea dans les bras de Morphée pour un repos bien mérité.

...

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux la première chose qu'il vit fut une tornade rousse lui sauter dessus.

-Harry! Quel bonheur de te revoir vieux! Comment vas-tu? lança le propriétaire de ladite tornade rousse.

-Du calme Ron, je viens juste de me réveillé. Maugréa Harry

-C'est vrai Ron, il ne faut pas l'embêter sinon il va encore partir loin sans rien nous dire, répliqua une voix acide.

-Roooh ça va si je n'avais pas vu a quel point tu étais inquiète pour lui ces derniers temps je serais en train de me demander si tu n'es pas insensible ma chère Hermione surtout après ce que nous a raconté Bill.

-Bill? Que vous a t'il dit exactement ? demanda Harry d'une voix chargée de colère

-Pas la peine de monter sur tes hippogriffes Harry et après tout c'est la moindre des choses qu'il ai pu faire car il savait qu'on te cherchait et il n'a rien dit, s'emporta aussi Hermione.

-Du calme vous deux. Bill nous a juste dit que tu avais besoin de prendre du repos loin de tout et que comme la mer te calme tu es venu prendre refuge chez lui. Cependant, il ne nous a pas dit pourquoi Mme Pomfresh a dû venir ici en plein milieu de la nuit pour toi, s'interrogea Ron tandis qu'un léger soupir de soulagement franchissait les lèvres d'Harry.

-Et au vu de ta tête tout à l'heure tu n'avais pas uniquement besoin de prendre du repos n'est ce pas ? demanda Hermione. Ou tout du moins il n'y a pas que cette raison …

-En effet il n'y a pas que cette raison et non je ne vous dirais pas pourquoi je suis partis, continua Harry et voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche.

-Comme tu veux vieux frère. Bon c'est pas tout mais Fleure à fait le déjeuner et elle cuisine super bien donc … A table !

Les deux autres se regardèrent et se mirent à rire de bon cœur devant l'appétit de leur ami qui pensait avant tout avec son ventre. A la fin de leur fou rire Hermione se tourna vers Harry le regard soudain redevenu sérieux.

-Faisons une trêve, dit-elle en lui tendant la main

-Trêve accepté, lui répondit Harry en lui serrant la main. Maintenant à table !

Sur ces mots, Harry sortis de son lit et sorti de sa chambre suivit d'Hermione pour aller déjeuner.

...

-Séverus ?

-Hmmm? répondit ladite Séverus à moitié endormis

-Que dirais tu de faire un peu de sport ?

-Tout de suite?

-Oui, lui répondit Ian en se mettant à califourchon sur Séverus.

-Alors pourquoi pas.

Séverus emprisonna les lèvres de son compagnon tout en le faisant basculer sur le lit pour se retrouves au dessus de lui. Sa bouche dévia ensuite dans le cou d'Ian, et se mit à sucer et à lécher toute parcelle de peau disponible.

Ian ne resta pas en reste et entrepris de caresser tendrement le dos de Séverus tout en lui retirant le haut de son pyjama. Une fois fait, il entreprit de partir à la découverte de cette peu pâle sous laquelle jouait les muscles développés du maitre des potions. Les mains baladeuses continuèrent leur chemin vers le bas de pyjama de Séverus mais celui-ci empêcha Ina de le lui retirer. A la place il s'occupa de déboutonner le haut tout en faisant des baisers papillon sur le torse de son amant. Le désir monta doucement entre les deux hommes.

Après avoir enlevé le haut d'Ian, Séverus s'attaqua au bas de pyjama et lui enleva d'un geste sec. Il vit alors la bosse qui commençait à prendre forme dans le boxer de son amant. Doucement, il dévia sa bouche sur les cuisses fines et musclées tout en prenant bien soin d'éviter de passer près de son sexe.

Ian, ne voulant pas prendre de plaisir seul, décida d'inverser leur position. Par un habile mouvement de hanche, il se retrouva au dessus de Séverus. Par la suite, il se mit à l'embrasser tout en ondulant contre lui. Cela eu pour effet de faire gémir de plaisir Séverus qui se mit lui aussi à onduler des hanches tout contre Ian. En voyant les réactions de son amant0, Ian, à l'aide d'un sort, les déshabilla tout les deux.

-Tu es pressé ce soir dis moi, susurra Séverus

-C'est parce que tu me fais tourner la tête, lui répondit Ian sur le même ton.

A ces mots, la tête d'Ian se dirigea lentement vers l'entrejambe de Séverus tout en suçant et léchant les parcelles de peau passant sous sa bouche. Puis sans prévenir il prit en bouche le sexe de Séverus. Cela eu pour conséquence de faire gémir de plus belle Séverus. Ian s'activa sur le membre de son amant et Séverus senti que le point de non retour aller être franchi et comme il ne voulait pas venir seul, il inversa les positions et se mis à préparer Ian à le recevoir. Lorsqu'il le senti prés et avec l'accord de ce dernier, Séverus s'enfonça profondément dans les chairs de son amant et entama de langoureux vas et vient.

Le plaisir monta de plus en plus entre les deux.

\- Hmmm Séveurs ! Plus... fort, haleta Ian

Sous l'ordre de son amant, Séverus augmenta la puissance de sous coups de rein et quelques minutes plus tard les deux amants se libérèrent ensemble dans un cri d'extase. Séverus se retira du corps de son amant et s'allongea près de lui. Ils reprirent leur souffle quand tout d'un coup la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Draco encore endormis.

-Parrain ? demanda Draco et quand il s'aperçut dans quelle position les deux hommes se trouvaient, son visage s'empourpra et il partit en courant vers sa propre chambre.

°Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, OH MON DIEU ! Mis je n'ai donc aucune cervelle pour rentrer comme ça dans la chambre de Séverus sans frapper. Il va me tuer ça c'est sur. Non mais quel imbécile ...°

Pendant que Draco état en train de se fustiger dans sa chambre, Séverus et Ian partirent prendre une douche et s'habiller pour être plus présentable. Une fois cela fait, le maitre des potions décida de se rendre dans la chambre de Draco. Il frappa à la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse. I ouvrit donc la porte et vit Draco prostré en positon fœtal dans son lit.

-Draco, dit doucement Séverus, tu vas bien ?

-Je suis désolé Parrain, je n'aurais pas du entrer comme ça dans ta chambre sans frapper. Je suis désolé. Ne me punis pas s'il te plait, répondit Draco d'un ton craintif

-Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave Draco, je ne vais pas te punir. En tout cas je suis ravi de voir que tu t'es réveillé.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Le plan à t'il bien marché ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Séverus evasiment. Bon maintenant que tu es réveillé on va pouvoir parler un peu de ton héritage. Connais-tu déjà le nom de ta compagne ? Et ...

-Compagnon Séverus. Tu devrais connaître mon inclinaison de puis le temps, le repris Draco. Et oui je connais son nom et je dois t'avouer que cela ne te feras pas spécialement plaisir. Heureusement que Père n'est plus là pour voir le massacre que cal va donner, déclara Draco défaitiste.

-Allons cela ne doit pas être si dur que ça, essaya de le rassurer Séverus

-Si ça va l'être car ce sorcier me déteste. Je dois être le sorcier qu'il déteste le plus au monde maintenant que la guerre est finie.

-Dis moi qui c'est je pourrais peut être le raisonner.

Aux mots de son parrain, Draco se mit à exploser de rire qui se transforma vite en un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Non sérieusement, tu n'arriveras pas à le résonner têtu comme il est, dit Draco avec un sourire rêveur au coin des lèvres mais un bâillement interrompis ce sourire et les yeux de Draco commencèrent à se refermer.

-Je vois en tout cas que tu commences déjà à l'aimer. Maintenant dis moi de qui il s'agit s'il te plaît.

-C'est Potter, déclara Draco avant de se rendormir.

A ces mots, Séverus blêmit. Dans quelle galère c'était encoure fourré son filleul. Franchement Potter... il y avait plein d'autre sorcier mais pourquoi Potter. Sur ces réflexions interne Séverus quitta la chambre de Draco et partis rejoindre Ian qui l'attendait dans le salon.

-Je vois à ta tête que Draco ta donné le nom de son compagnon et que tu n'en es pas très enchanté.

-Bien sur que je n'en suis pas enchanté. Il s'agit de Potter. Son compagnon est Potter!

Ian se mit à rire il attendait avec impatience de voir comment Draco et Harry vont arriver à s'entendre et surtout comment son amant aller supporter tout ça.

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le sixième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

**Résumé: **Draco recoit un sort lors de la bataille finale qui va réveiller ses gènes Vela. Après la réception de son héritage il ne va avoir de cesse de chercher son compagnon.

**Rating de la fiction en entier :** M

**Réponse aux Rewiews : **désolé de ne pas en faire pour ce chapitre mais j'ai déjà mis tellement de temps pour l'écrire que je préfère vous le mettre direct après l'avoir finir.

Promis je les reprend au prochain chapitre =) et bonne lecture

Chapitre 6

Ian se mit à rire il attendait avec impatience de voir comment Draco et Harry vont arriver à s'entendre et surtout comment son amant aller supporter tout ça.

...

Au cottage, Ron et Hermione décidèrent de repartir pour Poudlard après avoir arracher à Harry la promesse de revenir vite les voir.

Une fois les deux tourtereaux partis, Harry remonta dans sa chambre pour se reposer, ordre de Fleure, tandis que les futures parents allèrent faire une petite balade le long de la mer. Leur discussion tourna surtout autour de Harry et de sa presque mort. Il faut avouer que Bill a eu une peur monstre en entendant Harry hurler dans sa chambre puis de le voir s'évanouir juste après.

-Fleure, tu as l'air pensive depuis ce matin. A quoi penses-tu ? La questionna Bill

-Je repense à notre union, rougit Fleure, et a l'attraction que nous avons ressentis l'un et l'autre avant.

-Ah c'est vrai que c'est un pur moment cette attraction, rougit bill. Je me souviens que j'avais l'impression de devenir fou si je ne te voyais pas et si tu ne restais pas auprès de moi. Je pense que ma magie essayait de me faire comprendre que tu étais la personne qui me complétait le plus. Elle me mettait aussi en garde lorsque tu n'allais pas bien.

-Comment ça ? L'interrogea Fleure

-Tu te rappelles quand tu as attrapé un simple rhume ?

-Oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport. C'était un rhume bénin.

-Certes mais lorsque tu étais malade, j'ai eu le sentiment que quelqu'un me disais "au secours! Je n'en peu plus de ce rhume!". C'était une sensation désagréable mais je l'ai ressenti comme un appel. Un peu comme ce que nous à décrit Harry d'ailleurs.

-Mais oui! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt! Ma mère me racontait souvent cette vieille légende sur un sorcier qui a reçu son héritage après sa majorité magique, ce qui est très dangereux. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que lorsqu'une créature magique ou à demi magique reçoit son héritage ce dernier se fait en deux étapes : la première est l'augmentation du capital magique et la deuxième est la modification entière de la magie.

-Modification de la magie ? fit Bill incrédule

-Oui, cette modification peut être légère une affinité plus prononcé dans certains domaines comme la botanique ou les potions. Mais les modifications peuvent être beaucoup plus importantes. Par exemple si tu es affilié à un élément comme l'eau, après ton héritage tu peux être affilié au feu. Dans ce cas une bonne partie de ton apprentissage de la magie doit être recommencé. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui je vois et toi ? Il a fallu que tu recommences à te réapproprié ta magie ?

-Oui un peu car ma magie a une grande affinité avec la guérison et que je ne connaissais pas ce domaine. J'ai pu travailler avec ma nouvelle magie et l'affiné jusqu'à la fin de mes études. Cependant quand tu reçois un héritage magique après ta majorité toute cette phase d'apprentissage tu ne l'a plus et donc tu risques de te retrouvé déstabiliser par cet afflux de magie.

-Je vois... et quel est le rapport avec Harry ?

-J'y vient. A la réception de ton héritage magique, tu reçois une partie de ta magie mais tu reçois aussi une autre partie qui provient de ton âme sœur. C'est pour ça quand j'ai eu mon rhume tu as ressentis un appel. C'est ma magie qui voulait que tu viennes parce qu'elle avait besoin de ma partie de magie en toi pour que j'aille mieux. Dans la légende que me racontais ma mère, le sorcier avait atteint sa majorité lorsqu'il a reçu son héritage. De puissantes vagues de magies se sont alors mises à déferler. Ces vagues était e le résultat de sa magie grandissante mais aussi par la réception et la transmission de la magie de l'âme sœur. Et d'après ce que nous a raconté Harry, je pense qu'il a reçu une autre magie que la sienne, la magie de son âme sœur. Mais vu la puissante de l'appel je pense que c'est un sorcier qui a reçu son héritage magique bien après sa majorité.

-Et tu expliques comment le fait qu'il était presque mort cette nuit ? Il a reçu un trop plein de magie et son corps ne l'aurait pas supporté ? Ce qui veut donc dire que son âme sœur doit être puissante... se questionna Bill

-Je ne saurais te répondre. Cependant l'appel qu'il à reçu pourrais venir de son âme sœur qui aurait besoin de lui pour stabiliser son flux magique. Il faudrait rapporter nos observations à Dumbledore. Si ce que nous avons avancé est exact, alors il faut que Harry retrouve son âme sœur et vite il en va de leur vie à tout deux même si pour Harry cela sera a plus long terme.

-Tu sais qui aurait pu devenir un Veela ?

-Je ne sais pas. Pour que le sortilège fonctionne, il suffit d'une infime part de Veela dans le génome de la personne. Cette dernière deviendra un Veela a part entière. Le sortilège est d'autant plus dangereux que le pourcentage de génome Veela est faible. Toujours est il que si les Grands Sages Veela sont au courant de l'utilisation de se sortilège, le lanceur risque de mourir

-Juste une question comme ça, les deux protagonistes de la légende de ta mère ils deviennent quoi à la fin de la réception de l'héritage ?

-Ils meurent tout les deux.

Sur ces dernière paroles Bill et Fleure rentrèrent dans leur cottage afin de prévenir Albus de leur découverte.

...

Dans le salon du célèbre maitre des potions de Poudlard, deux hommes se faisaient face dont un qui se retenait a grande peine de ne pas partir en fou rire.

-Sérieusement Ian, arrête de rire. Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. Il a déjà fallu que je supporte le père et ses affreux copains et maintenant, alors que je pensais en être enfin débarrassé, Potter va rester dans ma vie pour toujours, se lamenta Séverus.

-Tu t'entends parler Sev' ? demanda Ian, son fou rire passé sous les mots de son compagnon. Ce n'est pas de toi dont il s'agit dans l'histoire mais de Draco. C'est lui qui va devoir ravaler tout son orgueil pour pouvoir être près de son âme sœur. Il l'aime déjà et ça tu n'y peux rien. Maintenant il faut juste l'aider à se faire accepter par Potter car sinon tu sais, tout comme moi, qu'il risque de mourir.

-l ne mourra pas. Je peux brasser toute sorte potion et en inventer de nouvelle pour qu'il puisse vivre sa vie sans être dépendant de quiconque si jamais il se fait rejeter par Potter. Et puis d'abord je ne laisserais pas ce gamin faire mourir Draco car il mérite tout autant que lui de vivre enfin heureux ! S'emporta Séverus.

-Parrain, intervint Draco d'une petite voix, tu crois que cela va être difficile de vivre sans Potter ?

-Draco, ne laisse pas ton abruti de parrain te mettre des doutes plein la tête. Certes le chemin sera long et fastidieux au vu de votre passé commun mais chacun sait que l'amour d'un Veela est inconditionnel.

-C'est vrai Draco tout le monde le sait et s'il en doute son ami Miss Je-sais-Tout et son petit copain lui ouvrirons les yeux, essaya de le rassurer Séverus. En attendant, il va falloir trouver un moyen pour expliquer la disparition de ton corps de Ste Mangouste.

-Et c'est pourquoi vous allez avoir besoin de mon incroyable géni, intervint une voix guillerette.

Les trois occupants de la pièce sursautèrent tous et se tournèrent d'un même geste vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre qu'Albus Dumbledore en personne.

-Albus ..., soupira Séverus, quel plan rocambolesque avez vous encore été inventé ?

-Rien de bien compliqué. Juste de faire paraitre un article dans La Gazette du Sorcier en expliquant que Draco n'a pas survécu à son héritage magique. Comme ça il ne sera plus inquiété par le ministère et pourra aller conquérir son âme sœur, finit Albus avec un clin d'œil en direction de Draco.

-Professeur, savez-vous au moins qui est mon compagnon ?, demanda le Veela. Parce que lui et moi étions bien loin de nous entendre. Je dirais même plus que nous étions ennemis jurés qui voulait la tête de l'autre. Je ne vois pas comment, dans ses conditions, je vais pouvoir le conquérir, finit-il défaitiste

-Je lui mettrais les points sur les "i" à cette tête de mule moi, grogna le maître des cachots.

-Du calme mon garçon, nous avons bien compris que le choix du compagnon de Mr Malfoy ne vous plaît pas.

Un ricanement cynique se fit entendre de la part du maitre des potions tandis que son compagnon essayait difficilement de retenir un fou rire qui menace d'éclater sous peu. Loin des préoccupations de Ian pour garer son calme, Albus se tourna et s'adressa à Draco :

-Sinon pour répondre à ta question Draco, oui je sais qu'Harry est ton compagnon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il est impossible de refuser une union Veela.

-Justement quand on parle d'Harry, l'impossible devint possible donc désolé de me faire du souci! Et sinon quel est votre plan pour que le ministère ne soit plus derrière nous ? Parce que s'il marche alors cela fera un souci de moins à régler.

-Mon plan est simple mes chers amis. Tout d'abord nous allons faire une déclaration à la Gazette du Sorcier disant que Mr Malfoy, ici présent, est décédé à la suite de la réception de son héritage magique qu'il n'a pas supporté car son âme sœur était absente. En ce qui concerne la disparition du, la magie reçu étant trop puissante, elle à fini par désintégrée le corps. Je me porte garant de cette histoire donc le ministère ne viendras pas fouiner ici. Draco sera donc en sécurité à Poudlard.

-Il faudra penser à prévenir ta mère que tu n'es pas mort Draco ou sinon elle va rappliquer ici me demander des comptes et déjà qu'elle m'en veut pour ton père j'aimerais éviter d'avoir à affronter sa colère de nouveau. Et ne rigole pas Ian, je n'apprécie vraiment pas de me faire réveillé par une furie blonde qui réclame vengeance alors que je n'y suis pour rien, finit Séverus en regardant son compagnon qui retenait un nouveau fou rire.

-Faut dire que ta tête lorsque Narcissa est venue valait le détour même plusieurs heures après, souri Ian en repesant à ce fameux matin quelques jours plus tôt.

-Mère est venue te voir ? Comment va-t-elle ? Est-elle bien installée ? Et ...

-Doucement Draco, oui elle va bien. Enfin aussi bien que possible compte tenue des circonstances. Je lui ai appris pour la mort de ton père, que je te relaterais un peu plus tard, puis elle est repartis. Maintenant jeune homme tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te reposer car ton corps à besoin de repos après toute ces modifications magiques. Et je ne pense pas que le médicomage en chef, ici présent, ai quelque chose à y redire n'est-ce pas ? Finit Séverus en se retournant vers son compagnon.

-En effet Draco, ton parrain a raison, va te reposer. Tu en as besoin et qui dirait ton compagnon s'il te voyait dans cet état ? Tu ne veux pas te présenter à lui dans tes meilleures dispositions ? lui demanda Ian.

-Il dira "je ne veux pas te voir, hors de ma vue", baragouina Draco et en reprenant plus fort : Je capitule, bonne nuit à tous.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Draco retourna se coucher tandis que les trois adultes restèrent dans le salon pour affiner les détails du plan.

-Il faudra envoyer une missive a Bill et Fleure pour les prévenir de l'apparition de l'article pour qu'ils empêchent Harry de faire quoi que ce soit de déraisonnable, commença Dumbledore

-Pourquoi Mr Potter ferait quelque chose de déraisonnable ?

-Parce que Mr Potter ne fais jamais rien de raisonnable. C'est dans ses gènes, répondit le propriétaire des milieux d'une voix amère. Mais si Potter n'est pas au courant qu'il est le compagnon de Draco alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis.

Cependant en voyant l'expression gêné du professeur Dumbledore, une lumière de compréhension s'alluma dans ses yeux et il comprit que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry est au courant de son lien avec son filleul.

-Albus... Dites moi qu'il n'est pas au courant de son lien avec Draco car si c'est le cas on est mal barré.

-J'ai demandé à Fleure de lui dire car il était paniqué. C'est cette panique qui l'a poussé a s'enfuir de Poudlard il y a plusieurs jours. Pour éviter qu'il disparaisse à nouveau, j'ai donc obtenu qu'il soit mis au courant de sa condition. Et qui donc qu'un couple sorcier/Veela peux mieux lui expliquer tout ce qui va se passer. Surtout les conséquences désastreuse s'il refuse de se lier avec Draco.

-Toujours à manipuler les gens, soupira Séverus, cependant je vous remercie et j'espère que le couple pourra éviter un désastre. Maintenant que ce détail est résolu, je vais aller préparer quelques potions pour Draco pour éviter qu'il s'enfuie et s'attire de nouveaux ennuis. Ian je retrouve tout à l'heure d'accord ?

-Oui je serais là et je vais veiller sur notre Veela préféré. Ne t'inquiète pas et va préparer les potions.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Séverus partis en direction de son laboratoire de potions tandis qu'Albus prit congé des maitres des lieux

...

Pendant qu'Albus s'entretenait avec Séverus, Ian et Draco, Fleure s'entretenais avec Harry. Cependant, et contre toute attente, Harry réagissait plutôt bien.

-Donc si je résume bien, toutes les vagues de magies que j'ai ressentis depuis la fin de la guerre viennent en fait d'un lien qui s'est formé entre moi et Draco Malfoy. Mais quelle sorte de lien s'est formée ?

-Celui d'un Veela avec son compagnon.

-Il y a cependant un détail de l'histoire que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi le lien ne s'est crée que maintenant alors qu'il a atteint sa majorité depuis quelques mois maintenant ? Normalement pour tout héritage magique, ce dernier arrive à la majorité de la personne.

-Il a reçu un sort de révélation d'héritage magique. Sort qui est totalement interdit d'utiliser normalement. Mais cela ne te fais rien d'être lié à Draco ? Car ce lien est impossible à défaire. IL faut que tu sois bien conscient que tu vas vivre avec lui pour toujours?

-Si dans l'hypothèse où je refuse dans me lié à lui, il se passera quoi ?

-Il va mourir. Un Veela ne supporte pas le rejet de son compagnon. Tu ne peux pas le rejeter apprend à la connaitre avant, intervint Bill.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je le rejetais, je posais la question pour information seulement. Je connais déjà Draco, surtout depuis qu'il a rejoint notre camp. J'ai beaucoup appris de lui en l'observant devenir un espion pour l'ordre.

-Tu nous rassure, souffla Bill.

-Cependant, je ne suis pas sur que Draco veuille de moi comme compagnon. Aux dernière nouvelles, nous sommes plus ennemis qu'amis et encore moins amant, reprit un Harry inquiet

-Ne te tracasse pas pour ça. Le lien va aire en sorte que Draco vienne viens ver toi et lui montrer toutes les qualités que tu possèdes. Je suis sur que lorsque qu'il sortira de Sainte Mangouste, il va courir pour te rejoindre et te parler de tout ceci, essaya de le rassurer Fleure. Bref, maintenant que tu connait ce qui t'es arrivé suite à la bataille de Poudlard, que vas tu faire maintenant ?

-Je pense que je vais au moins rester chez vous jusqu'à demain matin, si vous le permettez bien sur.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis tu peux rester autant que tu veux, répondit Bill.

-Merci. Je pense que demain je vais retourner à Poudlard pour aider à la reconstruction du monde magique. Je pense aussi qu'une petite discussion va s'imposer entre la chauve-souris et moi, grimaça Harry.

-La chauve-souris ? Qui est-ce ? demanda Fleure

-Un petit surnom que Ron, Hermione et moi avons donné à Snape. Franchement vous ne trouve pas qu'il ressemble à une chauve-souris ? Renseigna Harry dans un grand éclat de rire.

La conversation se continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et lorsqu'Harry montrait les premiers signe du sommeil, ils allèrent tous se coucher.

...

Le lendemain matin dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard, La gazette du Sorcier fit un vol plané dans la pièce et atterrit dans le cheminée et se consuma entièrement tandis que le lanceur lâcha un juron bien étoffé à l'encontre du journal devenu un tas de cendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut un Séverus particulièrement blême qui entra dans le bureau.

-Pitié Albus, dites moi que vous avez eu le temps de joindre Potter et lui expliquer la situation, implora le nouvel entrant

-Hélas Séverus, non je n'en ai malheureusement pas eu le temps. J'ai passé la soirée à écrire l'article que je comptais faire publier dans le journal mais cette vipère de Skeeter nous a devancés.

-J'aimerais surtout savoir comment cette fouineuse a pu avoir accès à toutes ces informations. Personne, à part le personnel de l'hôpital, les deux aurors qui gardaient continuellement la chambre de Draco, vous, Ian et moi ne savaient que l'héritage était celui d'un Veela. La fuite vient surement des aurors ou des médicomages pourtant ces deux professions sont soumises au secret professionnel.

-Certes Séverus. N'oubliez pas que Draco est considéré comme un mangemort donc les gens n'en ont rien à faire du secret professionnel. Et il faut aussi penser que Skeeter est un animagus donc elle a pu se faufiler dans l'hôpital pour apprendre tout ces détails.

-Je vais lui faire manger son journal, fulmina Séverus.

-Du calme Séverus. Comment a réagis Draco face à cet article ?

-Il n'est pas encore réveillé. Il est encore un peu affaibli et sans Potter à ses côtés dans les plus porches délais, il va mettre plus de temps à se remettre. Je lui ai quand même préparé les potions calmante et inhibitrice en cas de besoin. Il faut espérer que Potter ne fasse rien d'insensé, souffla Séverus.

-Je vais aller voir Bill et Fleure pour savoir comment va Harry et lui expliquer toute la situation. Si vous pouvez empêcher Draco de venir, cela vaudrait mieux. Quelqu'un de mal intentionné envers lui pour essayer de nuire encore.

-Je vais le retenir dans mes appartements. Bon courage avec votre tête de mule de Potter. Si vous pouvez faire en sorte qu'il accepte Draco...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis sûr qu'Harry ne fera rien contre lui. Je sais de source sûre qu'il tient à Draco, finit Albus avec un regard légèrement pétillant au vu des circonstances actuelles.

Aux derniers mots d'Albus, Séverus sortis du bureau non sans avoir jeté, lui aussi, son exemplaire de La gazette du Sorcier au feu.

...

Bill et Fleure était attablé à la table du petit déjeuner lorsque Dumbledore atterrit dans leur salon.

-Bonjour les enfants, comment allez-vous ce matin ?

-Albus, nous allons bien. Le bébé se porte de mieux en mieux ainsi que la future maman. Je suppose que vous êtes venus voir Harry n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet Mr Weasley. Mais auparavant, êtes vous abonnés à la Gazette du Sorcier ?

-Non, nous avons préféré nous abonner au Chicanneur à la fin de la guerre, répondit Fleure. Mais je crois qu'Harry la lis toujours. Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Rien de grave Fleure mais il faut absolument aller voir Harry pour lui expliquer la vérité sur un certain article à la une, finit gravement Albus.

Ils montèrent ainsi tous dans la chambre qu'occupe Harry mais en ouvrant la porte, le propriétaire avait disparu. Seuls trois enveloppes et le journal étaient posés en évidence sur le lit. Fleur s'avança pour les récupérer et vit qu'unes d'elles lui était destiné ainsi qu'à Bill. La deuxième était pour Ron et Hermione et la troisième était adressée à Séverus. Elle tendit à Bill le trousseau de lettre et s'empara du journal pour lire ce qui avait semble t'il fait fuir son ami. A la lecture de l'article Fleur blêmit et demanda à Bille d'ouvrir leur lettre.

_"Bill, Fleure, _

_Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de m'héberger quelques temps chez vous. Il m'a ainsi était plus aisé de me reposer après toute l'agitation de "l'Après Guerre"_

_Merci aussi de m'avoir expliquer en quoi consister être le compagnon d'un Veela mais malheureusement suite à ma peur de ce qui m'arrivai je me suis éloigné de celui que je devais protégé et il en est mort. Une mort de plus à cause de moi ..._

_Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir et de m'éloigner de ce monde dans lequel tous mes amis vivent et ainsi essayer de les protéger par mon absence._

_Fleure, je suis désolé de rompre ma promesse et de ne pas t'avoir averti de mon départ. Pardonne moi je t'en pris._

_Je vous souhaite à tous les deux pleins de bonheur dans cette nouvelle vie à trois qui approche à grand pas._

_HJ Potter "_

-Harry est partis, déclara Bill, et je ne pense pas qu'il revienne ici un jour. Surtout qu'il pense être la cause de la mort de Draco. Mais comment cela ce fait-il ?

-Dans la une de la Gazette du Sorcier, il est dit que Draco n'a pas survécu à son héritage magique parce que son âme sœur n'était pas présente auprès de lui. Harry a dû penser que sa présence ici avait fait du tord à Draco puisqu'il n'était pas auprès de lui.

-Cependant Draco n'est pas mort et il se trouve dans les appartements de Séverus. Nous avons fait croire à sa mort véritable au sein de Sainte Mangouste sous l'effet d'une potion et il est même mort quelques secondes et au même moment qu'Harry. Nous avons ensuite pris la décision de rapatrié Draco dans les appartements de son Parrain, finit Albus d'une voix lasse.

A suivre ...


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le septième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

**Résumé: **Draco reçoit un sort lors de la bataille finale qui va réveiller ses gènes Veela. Après la réception de son héritage il ne va avoir de cesse de chercher son compagnon.

**Rating de la fiction en entier :** M

**Réponse aux Rewiews :**

**stormtrooper2** : Coucou, je n'y avais pas pensé pour l'histoire de la douleur mais je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée peut être me servira t'elle si tu est ojk ;). Pour Dumbledore, tu sauras peut être dans les prochains chapitres pourquoi il n'a pas eu le temps de passer un coup de cheminette ^^. Bonne lecture.

**narustory** ; Salut. Je suis contente que le début te plaise et j'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont tout autant. Bon chapitre =).

**brigitte26** ; mais là est toute l'intrigue de l'histoire ;) un peu de patience et tu verras ^^.

* * *

-Cependant Draco n'est pas mort et il se trouve dans les appartements de Séverus. Nous avons fait croire à sa mort véritable au sein de Sainte Mangouste sous l'effet d'une potion et il est même mort quelques secondes et au même moment qu'Harry. Nous avons ensuite pris la décision de rapatrié Draco dans les appartements de son Parrain, finit Albus d'une voix lasse.

...

Pendant que Dumbledore découvrit la fuite d'Harry, Séverus et Ian essayèrent, tant bien que mal, de retenir un Draco plutôt furieux.

-Draco, calmes toi ! Ce n'est pas une honte d'être un Veela. Et beaucoup de sorcière, ou sorcier pour ton cas, rêve de devenir l'âme sœur d'un Veela, essaya Ian pour calmer Draco.

-Que je sois devenu un Veela peut bien passer car c'est une créature magique noble et fière, commença Draco d'une voix froide. Mais que cette ersatz de journaliste insinue que je suis mort car ma soi disante compagne ne voulait pas d'un mangemort comme compagnon est immonde. Si je mais la main sur cette Skeeter de malheur je vais...

-Je crois que l'on a compris le fond de ta pensée Draco. Et tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir la voir manger les mandragores par la racine. Mais crois moi, ce n'est pas en t'emportant de cette façon que tu vas arriver à trouver un plan de vengeance. Maintenant tu retournes te coucher et te reposer car si j'en crois les tremblements de ton corps tu n'as pas encore tout récupéré, finit Séverus.

-Mais je ne me sens pas fatiguer, je me sens même mieux qu'hier comme si Harry commençait à m'apprécier fit Draco d'un ton rêveur.

-Pas de "mais" ! Tu vas te coucher et si tu n'arrives pas à dormir je t'apporte une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêves.

-Juste préviens Mère que je ne suis pas mort sinon je pense que tu vas avoir droit à une nouvelle visite, finit Draco avec un sourire ironique en voyant son parrain pâlir.

Lorsque Draco disparut dans sa chambre, Ian se fit plus inquiet et demanda à son compagnon :

-Sév' que crois tu que Potter va faire ? Tu crois qu'il va rejeter Draco ?

-Je ne sais pas Ian, j'aimerais croire qu'il va revenir avec le directeur. Mais le connaissant, je pense qu'il aura encore fait quelque chose d'insensé.

Au même moment le couple entendit quelqu'un frappé à la porte des appartements du maitre des potions. Séverus alla ouvrir et découvrit le directeur sur le pas de la porte. A la vue de l'air fatigué de son employeur, le maitre des lieux comprit que les soucis n'étaient pas terminer mais qu'ils allaient empirer de nouveaux.

-Je vous en pris Albus, entrez donc et dites nous ce que ce cher Potter a encore inventer.

-Il est partis en lisant la Une de la Gazette. Il a laissé une lettre à Fleur et Bill pour leur expliquer la raison de son départ.

-Et quelle est-elle cette raison ? demanda Ian

-Je vous laisse la découvrir. Harry a laissé une lettre à votre intention.

Albus leur tendit l'enveloppe puis pris congé du couple.

Quelques minutes après son départ, Ian pris la lettre des mains d'un Séverus choqué et commença à lire la lettre. Lorsqu'il l' finit, il tendit le parchemin à don compagnon.

-Séverus, je crois qu'il faut que tu la lises entièrement. Je vois aller voir comment se portes Draco.

Séverus prit la lettre et commença à lire

_Professeur Rogue,_

_J'imagine votre étonnement lorsque vous avez vu votre nom sur l'enveloppe._

_Sachez tout d'abord qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une plaisanterie. Si j'ai décidé de vous écrire, c'est pour m'excuser et vous dire que je n'aurais jamais rejeter Draco._

_En effet, depuis que Draco est entré dans l'ordre du Phoenix en tant qu'espion à vos coter, je l'ai observé un long moment et j'ai pu voir tout l'amour qu'il vous portait ainsi qu'à sa famille. Suite à cette constatation j'ai décidé d'apprendre à mieux le connaitre__ sans jamais lui en parler de peur de le contrarier. Nous étions dans le même camp, certes, mais rien ne garantissait le fait que nous allions bien nous entendre après avoir passé près de 6 années à nous détester. _

_Et plus j'en apprenais sur sa vrai personnalité, plus je m'en voulais de ne pas lui avoir serré la main lors de notre rentrée en première année à Poudlard._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça. Peut être parce que vous êtes le seul à qui je peux le dire. Je ne peux même pas en parler à Ron ou Hermione, ils ne comprendraient pas mon besoin de connaître Draco._

_Après la bataille contre Voldemort, je voulais aller le voir mais ma magie était perturbée. _

_Si j'avais su que c'était lié à lui jamais je ne serais parti._

_Si j'avais été plus courageux, j'aurais refusé de le voir prendre la marque des ténèbres._

_Si j'avais été moins têtu, j'aurais pu apprendre a mieux le connaitre en lui posant des questions et non en l'espionnant._

_Je sais ce que vous pensez, avec des "si" nous pouvons mettre Poudlard en fiole. Sachez simplement que je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt qui pouvait bien être Draco Malfoy, votre filleul. _

_Je crois qu'au fur et à mesure de mes observations, j'ai appris à apprécier Draco et voir à commencer à l'aimer vraiment. Mais avec la Bataille finale approchant j'ai réfréner ces sentiments. Mais j'avais tellement peur de le voir mourir surtout lorsque je l'ai aperçu se battre avec son père et qu'il est tombé inconscient ..._

_J'ai compris à ce moment là que je voulais que Draco reste dans ma vie et qu'il puisse y entrer en tant qu'ami. Et quand j'ai su qu'il était en vie et à Sainte Mangouste j'en étais heureux et je me suis dis que finalement nous pourrions enfin repartir sur de bonnes bases et commencer à construire une amitié dans un premier temps et voir plus s'il le souhaitait._

_Ce qui m'a fait le plus espérer à reconstruire ces nouvelles bases était le fait que Draco m'est reconnu en tant que compagnon et j'en étais heureux. Je savais qu'avec le Ministère et la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de Draco n'allaient pas rendre les choses faciles. Cependant, nous aurions pu nous en sortir._

_Or, ce matin, en lisant la Une de la Gazette un immense vide c'est ouvert en moi. Dès que Fleure et Bill m'on dit pour l'héritage de Draco, j'aurais du aller directement le voir. Peut être que tout ceci aurait pu être évité. J'aurais peut être pu sauver Draco et ainsi votre filleul serait à vos côtés et sa mère n'aurait pas à pleurer la perte de son mari et de son fils en même temps._

_Quand j'y repense je fais un bien piètre sauveur. Certes j'ai débarrassé le monde sorcier d'un psychopathe à tête de serpent mais tous ceux à qui je tiens meurent les uns après les autres. Draco n'a malheureusement pas échappé à cette malédiction. C'est pourquoi je préfère partir avant de créer de nouvelle disparition._

_Je vais cesser ces mièvreries dont, je suppose, vous n'aviez rien à faire. Je voulais juste vous écrire pour vous expliquer les raisons de mon départ et je finis par vous faire part de l'ensemble de mes sentiments._

_Je vous souhaite toutes mes condoléances pour votre filleul et vous joint la clef du coffre des Potter afin que vous puissiez aider Miss Malfoy si jamais le Ministère lui confisquait tout ces biens. Et apportez lui aussi mes sincères condoléances pour son fils._

_J'espère que tout se passera bien pour Poudlard et pour le monde magique en général. J'espère aussi que vous trouverez quoi ou qui protéger dans cette nouvel ère qui se prépare._

_Harry Potter J._

A la fin de sa lecture, la première réaction de Séverus fut la stupéfaction. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Potter puisse éprouver de tels sentiments à l'égard de son filleul.

Ian observa le comportement de son amant et les différentes émotions qui passaient sur son visage. A la stupéfaction se succède la réflexion puis la détermination et enfin une once de colère.

-Ce gamin, décidemment il va m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, grogna le maitre des cachots. Non content de m'avoir cassé les pieds pendant sa scolarité voila maintenant qu'il veut que je prenne soin de la famille de son pire ennemi.

-Oui mais tu vas le faire car tu sais que c'est la meilleur solution le temps de le retrouver car le Ministère est en train de geler tout les comptes de la famille Malfoy.

-Je sais oui et il faut préserver Draco de tout ces soucis et essayer de retrouver Potter, avant qu'il ne soir trop tard. Les potions vont l'aider pendant quelques années car ce n'est pas un rejet, Potter l'explique dans sa lettre, mais le lien doit quand même se créer.

...

Dans la tour des gryffondors, Ron et Hermione finissaient eux aussi de lire lettre qui leur était attribué. Albus attendait leur réaction après leur avoir remis la lettre mais il ne s'attendait pas à cet éclat :

-Non mais il se fiche de nous là, n'est-ce pas ?! Tout ça parce que Malfoy n'avait pas la capacité à recevoir son héritage et que sa compagne n'avais pas envie de lui qu'Harry devait partir, enragea Ron

-Mr Weasley, voyons essayez de vous calmer, tenta le directeur, il y a une autre raison à son départ. Il y a quelques jours, Draco a révélé le nom de son compagnon et...

-Compagnon ?! S'étrangla Ron

-Ron tais toi et attend la fin des explications et tu pourras râler tout ce que tu veux après, le sermonna Hermione.

-Merci Miss Granger. Comme je vous disais donc, Mr Malfoy nous a révéler le nom de son compagnon et nous avons décidé de le mettre au courant avant que la presse ne révèle de fausse rumeur. Seulement cela ne c'est pas passer comme prévu et la Gazette commence à répandre tout un tas de fausses rumeurs.

-A commencer par le fait que l'âme sœur de Draco n'est pas une femme mais un homme. Cependant je ne vois pas en quoi Harry est concerné par cette histoire... A moins que ...

-A moins qu'Harry soit le compagnon de Draco, termina Hermione

-C'est exact, Harry est bien le compagnon de Mr Malfoy. D'après la lettre qu'il a laissée à Fleur et Bill, Harry a décidé de partir car il ne veut plus voir les gens qu'il aime mourir à cause de lui. Cependant Mr Malfoy n'est pas tout à fait mort. Avec le professeur Snape, nous avons fais en sorte qu'il soit déclarer cliniquement mort puis l'avons ramené à Poudlard.

-Et je suppose que vous ne l'avez pas dit à Harry d'où le fait de son départ car il se sent coupable. Car d'après la Gazette, Draco est mort à cause du rejet de "sa compagne".

-En effet Miss Granger, Harry est partis avant que je puisse lui en parler et lui dire que Mr Malfoy était à Poudlard.

...

Tandis que Séverus et Ian était en train d'élaborer tout sortes de plans afin de retrouver Harry, Draco se réveilla avec la sensation d'être enfin complet. Sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis qu'il était devenu un Veela. Fort de cette découverte, il voulu en faire part à son Parrain mais lorsqu'il vit les airs de comploteurs que possédaient les deux amants, il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il sentait que ce quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas lui plaire.

-Parrain, y a t'il quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ? Parce que ta tête me dit que tu as juste envie d'étriper quelqu'un...

-Oh que oui j'ai envie d'étriper quelqu'un, marmonna Séverus dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Et cela concerne qui ?

-Potter. Lâcha Séverus sans se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'il avait faite. Mais un Draco enragé qui lui arrivait dessus toutes griffes dehors, lui fit reprendre ses esprits et avoir peur pour sa propre vie.

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le huitième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

**Résumé: **Draco reçoit un sort lors de la bataille finale qui va réveiller ses gènes Veela. Après la réception de son héritage il ne va avoir de cesse de chercher son compagnon.

**Rating de la fiction en entier :** M

**Réponse aux Rewiews :**

**brigitte26** : mais non on l'abîme pas ;) quoique ... Bonne lecture =)

**Emma (Guest)** : Je suis contente que tu apprécie cette fiction et je sais que je suis un peu longue à faire les chapitres mais j'espère que malgré cette attente ils restent quand même appréciable =) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture =)

**stormtrooper2** : Je crois que ce chapitre répond à une grande partie de tes questions pour le reste tu verras sur le prochain ^^ bonne lecture =)

**Helina Pandragon** : voici la suite j'espère que tu l'appréciera comme les 7 chapitres précédents =) bonne lecture ^^

**Vrit** ; Je n'avis pu cette fiction sous l'angle mais oui c'est un peu le jeu du chat et de la souris mais je pense que la suite sera un peu différente =) j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture =)

**DavidaCullen** ; Mais de rien =) Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

-Oh que oui j'ai envie d'étriper quelqu'un, marmonna Séverus dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Et cela concerne qui ?

-Potter. Lacha Séverus sans se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'il avait faite. Mais un Draco enragé qui lui arrivait dessus toutes griffes dehors, lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

-Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux, siffla Draco son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de son parrain, sinon tu sais ce que peut faire un Veela en colère ?

-Draco, calmes toi. Séverus ne veux pas étriper ton compagnon. Il pense simplement à ton bien être et il faut dire qu'Harry est un peu ... un obstacle à ton bonheur en ce moment, finit rapidement Ian

-UN OBSTACLE ?! S'étrangla Draco de plus en plus furieux.

-Oui, un obstacle Draco. Mais il n'est pas le seul en faute, tempera Ian tandis qu'a l'entente de ces mots Séverus eu un rictus amer.

\- Ok, expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe avec Harry.

Séverus se mit donc à lui expliquer la teneur de l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier et la fuite d'Harry. Il ne mit pas sous silence la lettre qui lui était destiné et la lui fait même lire. Ces révélations ont eu comme conséquences de calmer Draco et de lui rappeler ce pourquoi il était venu voir son Parrain auparavant.

-Je comprends donc pourquoi quand je me suis réveillé ce matin je me sentais enfin complet et accepté. Harry ne me rejette pas, au contraire il a commencé à m'aimer avant la réception de mon héritage. Il faut que je le retrouve pour lui dire que je l'aime et que je le veux dans mon lit, finit Draco rêveusement.

-Stop Draco, trop d'informations là, fit Séverus avec air dégouté. Je veux bien comprendre qu'il est ton compagnon mais je ne VEUX pas savoir ce que vous allez faire une fois que tu l'auras retrouvé.

-Mais ce n'est que le juste retour des choses, se moqua Draco. Tu vas savoir ce que ça fait quand je te découvrais toi et Ian dans des positions assez inconvenantes.

Aux derniers mots de Draco, Ian devient aussi rouge ce qui fit rire Draco.

...

Dans les appartements de Remus Lupin, un conciliabule se tenait afin de déterminer où Harry aurait pu partir.

-Je pense qu'il doit être quelque part où il y a la mer, ça le calme. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu chez Fleur et moi à sa dernière "fugue".

-Pas forcément, comme il a son permis de transplanage, il peut habiter en ville et dès que l'envie lui en prend transplaner à la plage, contredit Ron

-Donc tu es en train de dire qu'il faut chercher dans toute le Royaume-Uni ? Demanda Bill

-Ou sur un autre continent, intervient pour la première fois Hermione.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait que l'on en parle au jeune Malfoy, retentit la voix de Remus Lupin, après tout Harry est son compagnon. Un Veela peut retrouver son compagnon où qu'il soit. Je propose donc d'en parler à Draco et s'il veut que nous l'aidions car il ne faut pas se mettre entre un Veela et son compagnon surtout s'ils ne sont pas encore liés.

Aux derniers mots un silence se fit. Chacun se mit à réfléchir aux derniers mots de Lupin et à ce qu'ils impliquaient.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, la voix de Ron retentit :

-Je veux bien supporter la fouine pour Harry car d'après ce qu'il nous a dit il l'aime même si je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi. Maintenant qui va s'occuper d'en parler à Malfoy ? Je vous prévient tout de suite, il est hors de question que je le fasse!

Tous rigolèrent au comportement de Ron et après quelques négociations il fut décider que Remus et Hermione allait demander l'aide de Draco. C'est pourquoi quelques minutes plus tard tout les deux se retrouvèrent devant la porte des appartements du sombre Maitre des potions. Après quelques hésitations, Hermione frappa à la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Veela en plein fou rire, ce qui est rare pensa Hermione.

-Granger, Lupin, les salua Draco. Que nous vaut l'immense joie de vous voir tout les deux ce matin ? Demanda Draco un brin sarcastique.

-Malfoy, nous aurions voulu te parler d'Harry.

A l'entente de ces mots l'attention de Draco se focalisa sur Hermione et tira les deux arrivants à l'intérieur des appartements de Snape sans que ce dernier n'ai pu esquisser un seul refus.

-Je vous écoute, qu'avez-vous à me dire à propos de mon compagnon ?

Remus releva le ton possessif de Draco lorsqu'il parla de Harry c'est pourquoi il essaya de le calmer.

-Nous voulions simplement savoir si tu voulais que nous participions aux recherches de ton compagnon et aussi te dire que tu pouvais te reposer sur nous en cas de soucis avec lui.

Les mots de Remus apaisèrent le Veela.

-Je vous remercie de votre aide et l'accepte cependant je veux être le premier à parler à Harry dès que nous l'avons localisé c'est MON compagnon.

-Evidemment Malfoy, il n'allait pas en être autrement. Bon maintenant que tout est dit nous allons vous laisser. Bonne journée.

Sur ces derniers mots, Hermione et Remus partirent afin de rendre compte aux deux autres Weasley la décision de Draco. Ladite Draco, quand à lui, s'est retourné vers son Parrain pour essayer d'élaborer un plan pour retrouver son compagnon.

...

Un bruit à la fenêtre réveil Harry aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Difficilement, il se lève et va ouvrir au volatil qui l'attend bien sagement. Il esquisse un sourire en voyant que le hibou vient lui livrer la Gazette du Sorcier. Cependant son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'il lit la Une. Une douleur sourde si fit sentir au niveau de son cœur. Comment son Draco avait t'il put mourir ? Et part la faute de son âme sœur qui l'aurait rejeté ? Encore une personne qu'Harry aimait venait de disparaitre.

Incapable de réfléchir plus posément tant la douleur de ne plus pouvoir revoir Draco était forte, il prit la meilleur décision pour lui; celle de fuir. Il ne voulait cependant pas partir sans dire au revoir au peu d'amis qui lui restait encore après la guerre. Puis pris d'un éclair de lucidité, il décida d'écrire une lettre à Séverus pour lui exposer les sentiments sincères qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de Draco.

Une fois les lettres écrites, Harry ne souhaita pas s'attarder plus longtemps au cottage et décida de prendre ses affaires et transplana à Londres sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Arrivé à destination, Harry partit pour la banque de Gringot, dans un état second, où il retira le maximum d'argent possible et laissa la gestion de sa fortune au gobelin responsable de ses coffres.

A la sortie de la banque sorcière, le jeune brun prit la direction du Chaudron Baveur puis se rendit dans le Londres moldu. Il se mit a la recherche de la gare routière. Il prit un ticket pour le premier bus en partance qu'importe sa destination. Harry voulais juste fuir Londres le plus vite possible, fuir tout ses amis et proches morts par sa faute et surtout fuir son passé d'assassin. Quoiqu'en dise le Ministère, les journaux, les rares amis qui lui reste, pour lui il vient juste d'accomplir deux meurtres : le premier de sang froid en tuant Voldemort et le deuxième était celui de son compagnon.

Tout à ses pensées Harry ne se rendit pas compte des larmes qui inondaient ses joues jusqu'au moment où ces dernières lui rendit sa vision trouble. Lorsqu'Harry récupéra une vision nette, il inspecta les alentours et eu un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit une dame assez âgée assise à côté de lui. Elle sourit face au regard troublé du jeune homme.

-N'ayez pas peur de moi jeune homme. Je ne suis qu'une vielle dame qui est malade lorsqu'elle est assise à l'arrière du bus et la seule place à l'avant était à côté de vous, rigola la mamie.

-Je suis désolé Miss, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que vous avez pris place à côté de moi, lui répondit Harry.

-Ce n'est pas grave j'ai bien vu que vous étiez dans vos pensées, qui n'avaient pas l'air des plus agréables si vous voulez mon avis. Conseil de vielle dame, quand vous avez des pensées qui vous étreignent le cœur et qui vous empêchent d'avancer, il vaut mieux en parler et, comme par magie, elles vont s'atténuer jusqu'à disparaitre totalement avec un peu de temps.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elles puissent disparaitre même si des dizaines d'années passent, soupira Harry fataliste. Je vais devoir vivre avec elles et leurs conséquences tout le reste de ma vie.

-Vous vivrez avec leurs conséquences toute votre vie certes mais elles ne doivent pas vous empêchez de vivre. C'est le combat de tout les être humains en ce bas monde. Parlons de choses plus réjouissantes. Je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Maddie Ferguson. Et vous ? Demanda Maddie et tendant la main vers Harry.

-Evan.

-Et où allez-vous Evan ? Personnellement je descends jusqu'à la ville de Bath voir une vielle amie.

-Je ne sais pas encore, je veux juste quitter Londres et partir le plus loin que je puisse et disparaitre pendant quelques temps en essayant de reconstruire ma vie qui est en lambeau, soupira Harry.

-J'en conclu donc que vous n'avez aucun endroit où aller.

-En effet, pour l'instant je n'en ai pas …

-Alors pourquoi ne pas venir avec moi chez mon amie ?

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Votre amie ne me connait pas et elle pourrait ne pas être rassurée en me sachant sous son toit.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises je suis sûre qu'elle voudra bien vous héberger pour la nuit au moins. Vous viendrez avec moi ce soir en arrivant et nous irons la voir ensemble.

-Je vous remercie Miss.

Sur ces dernières paroles Maddie replongea dans sa lecture tandis qu'Harry regarda le paysage.

Les heures passèrent, en même temps que les kilomètres et Harry et Maggie arrivèrent à Bath. A la sortie du bus, Harry eu juste le temps de récupérer son maigre bagage que Maddie le pris par le bras et l'emmenait vers une dame qui les attendaient un peu plus loin.

\- Amelia, mon amie, je suis heureuse de te revoir après cet interminable voyage, fit Maddie

-Maddie, je suis aussi heureuse de te revoir. Tu as l'air en pleine forme depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vue. Mais dit moi qui est ce jeune qui t'accompagne ?, demanda Amelia en désignant Harry. Il a l'air de ne pas l'air d'aller bien, on dirait même qu'il dort debout.

-C'est Evan. J'étais assise à côté de lui dans le bus et j'ai senti une immense tristesse émané de lui. J'ai donc naturellement engagé la conversation avec lui et j'ai appris qu'il n'avait pas d'endroit où aller et je me suis dit qu'il pouvait rester avec nous pour la nuit et qu'il verrait demain pour trouver un endroit. Cela ne te gène pas au moins ?

-Non tu as bien fait, répondit Amelia en observant Harry qui se tenait éloigné d'elles.

-Evan, venez que je vous présente mon amie Amelia. Amelia, je te présente Evan. Evan, je vous présente mon amie Amelia.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer Miss. Je m'appelle Evan Smith. Et je tenais aussi a vous remercié pour m'héberger pour la nuit.

-Je vous en prie, c'est tout naturel. Je suis Amelia Dumbledore et je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans l'humble ville de Bath Monsieur Smith. Maintenant en route nous n'allons pas passer toute la soirée à discuter sur ce pauvre bout de trottoir.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Amelia partit vers sa maison.

...

-Il faut essayer de localiser sa chouette elle finira bien par revenir vers Harry, dit Draco.

-Le problème c'est qu'Hedwige vit à demeure chez nous et elle ne part jamais sans Harry. Autrement dit si il ne vient pas la chercher alors elle ne bougera que pour chasser, contrecarra Ron.

-Essayons alors de l'inonder de lettre en mettant un sort de traçage sur chacune d'elles. Il est de notoriété publique que les hiboux et chouettes messagers retrouvent toujours le destinataire des lettres.

-Bonne idée Miss Granger. Je vais immédiatement écrire une lettre pour expliquer à cette tête de mule de Potter ce qui s'est exactement passé avec Draco.

-Ce n'est pas une tête de mule ! Assena durement Draco en se retournant vers son Parrain. J'aimerais que tu respecte un ^peu plus mon compagnon, finit le Veela furieux.

-Vivement qu'on le retrouve et que tu te lie enfin avec lui, grommela Séverus en quittant la pièce afin d'écrire sa fameuse lettre.

Rester seul dans la pièce, Draco, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire. Finalement Draco brisa se silence inconfortable :

-Ecoutez, Harry est mon compagnon et je l'aime déjà plus que tout au grand damne de mon parrain.

-Nous le savons Malfoy rein qu'à dernière phrase à l'encontre de Snape nous l'as bien prouvé, rigola Ron. Franchement sa tête quand il est partis était juste mémorable.

-Ravi de t'avoir diverti Weasley, sourit Draco cependant un éclair de peur et de désespoir.

-Draco si tu nous disais ce qui te tracasse. Nous pouvons t'aider tu sais malgré toutes les crasses que tu as pu faire dans le passé, je sais que maintenant que tu es lié à notre meilleur ami tu ne recommenceras pas n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione

-Je ne le ferais plus si cela doit déplaire à Harry. Je n'aimerais pas faire encore fuir Harry.

-Tu sais il n'a pas fui à cause de toi. Je croyais que le professeur Snape te l'avait expliqué. Il t'aime et il n'a pas supporté d'avoir appris ta sois disant mort par la gazette. Tel que je le connais il est parti pour se morfondre d'avoir encore fait mourir quelqu'un par sa faute.

-Comment ça encore? S'inquiéta Draco. Qui est mort par sa faute?

-Ne me dit pas que tu ne connais pas l'histoire de Sirius, fit Ron abasourdis.

-Je sais que son Parrain est mort entombant dans le Voile au Ministère de la Magie lors de notre cinquième année. Mais en quoi est-ce sa faute ?

-Tu-sais-qui avais envoyé une fausse information a Harry comme quoi il retenait Sirius en otage dans la pièce des prophéties. Harry a voulu aller le sauver mais ders mangemorts nous attendaient. Nous avons foncés droit dans un piège et pour nous sauver Sirius et d'autres membres de l'Ordre sont venus. Cependant Sirius et Belatrix se sont combattu et malheureusement Belatrix a gagné en lançant un Avada à Sirius qui est tombé dans le voile. Harry ne s'en ai pas remis et depuis ce soir là il s'en veut et pense que Sirius est mort à cause de lui.

-Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute mais de ma folle de tante. D'ailleurs elle est devenue quoi depuis la bataille finale ?

-Je crois que Neville lui a lancé tellement de Doloris qu'elle est dans un état pire que ses parents. Elle est donc à Sainte Mangouste dans la partie psychiatrique.

-Elle l'a bien mérité cette vipère, fulmina Draco. Comment à t'elle osé s'en prendre à la seul famille qui lui restait. Quand je pourrais enfin sortir d'ici j'irais finir le travail de Longdubat.

-Tu n'iras rien faire du tout Draco, assena Snape. Miss Granger, j'ai terminé la lettre pour Potter pourriez...

-C'est Harry Parrain, le coupa Draco.

-Soit. J'ai terminé la lettre pour **Harry **pourriez-vous l'envoyer s'il vous plait Miss Granger ? Demanda Snape.

Ron et Hermione gloussèrent quand Draco repris son parrain et cette dernière accepta à la demande de Snape. Les deux Griffondors quittèrent donc les cachots pour se rendre à la volière afin d'envoyer la lettre marquée par le traceur.

A suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le neuvièeme chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

**Résumé: **Draco reçoit un sort lors de la bataille finale qui va réveiller ses gènes Veela. Après la réception de son héritage il ne va avoir de cesse de chercher son compagnon.

**Rating de la fiction en entier :** M

**Réponse aux Rewiews :**

**brigitte26** : et bien ... peut être que le hibou va le retrouver ou peut être pas =) A voir dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture ^^

**stormtrooper2** : coucou =) Éloigner Harry indéfiniment de Draco n'es pas dans mes projets tout comme les rapprocher aussi vite. Mais je ne vais pas faire mourir Draco de désespoir non plus car je préfère les happy end au death fic =). Sinon concernant Amelia et Maggie tu vas pouvoir en apprendre plus dans ce chapitre (enfin j'espère) et dans le suivant (qui est en cour) aussi. Je te souhaite une bone lecture.

* * *

Ron et Hermione gloussèrent quand Draco repris son parrain et cette dernière accepta à la demande de Snape. Les deux Griffondors quittèrent donc les cachots pour se rendre à la volière afin d'envoyer la lettre marquée par le traceur.

...

Sur le chemin de la maison les deux vielles dames papotaient entre elles tandis qu'Harry faisait du repérage afin de trouver un petit hôtel ou une chambre à louer dès le lendemain. Il ne tenait pas à rester plus que nécessaire avec ces colocataires pour la soirée. Certes elles étaient gentilles, pour le peu qu'il connaissait d'elles, mais il savait que si elles restaient trop longtemps près de lui elles allaient finir par mourir plus vite que prévu.

Arrivé chez Amélia, Harry se retrouve devant une petite maison de banlieue bordé d'un jardin remplis de plantes de tous genres. En le traversant, il cru voir des gnomes des jardins se balader du côté du vieux chêne. Sous l'effet de la surprise de croiser ces êtres magiques dans le monde moldu, il s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'allée afin de les observer.

-Mr Smith, vous comptez dormir dans mon jardin où vous préférez dormir dans un bon lit ? Demanda sarcastiquement Amélia

La remarque eu pour effet de sortir Harry de ses pensées et pris le chemin de la porte d'entrée.

-Je vois que vous avez l'air de bien aimer mon jardin Mr Smith.

-En effet Miss Dumbledore, vous avez un jardin intéressant comment arrivez-vous à l'entretenir seule ?

-Oh vous savez, il n'y a pas tant de travail que ça. Venez je vais vous faire visiter la maison.

Amélia pris donc Harry par le bras pour lui faire visiter les différentes pièces de la maison ainsi que la chambre dans laquelle il allait séjourner.

-Je vous laisse déposer vos affaires et nous vous attendrons dans le salon avec Maggie. A tout à l'heure.

Amélia quitta donc la chambre et partis dans le salon afin de servir une tasse de thé à son amie et de commencer à papoter entre femme.

-Alors que penses-tu de ce jeune homme ? Demanda Maggie

-Il à l'air bien perdu et en plus il a vu les gnomes dans le jardin donc je pense qu'il est un sorcier.

-Mais pourquoi un sorcier voudrait fuir Londres ? C'est dans cette ville où les jeunes ont le plus de chance de trouver un travail.

-Je pense qu'il est partis à cause de la guerre qui y a fait rage il y a encore quelques semaines. Elle a fait beaucoup de dégâts. Heureusement que tu n'étais pas dans le pays ces vingt dernières années.

-En effet, il va falloir que je remédie à ces lacunes et me remette à jour dans notre histoire. Cependant j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce garçon... réfléchis Maggie

-Développe ta pensée.

-Tu as remarqué ses yeux ? Je ne connais qu'une sorcière qui a les yeux aussi verts que lui.

-Tu veux parler de Lily Potter ?

-Oui elle-même. Je me souviens de ce vert si unique. Je me demande comment elle a pu trouver le moyen de se déguiser en jeune homme et passer les protections de ta maison sans que son camouflage ne soit tombé.

-Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas Lily, répondit d'un ton catégorique Amélia.

-Et comment peux-tu en être si sûre?

-Parce que Lily est morte il y a seize ans, tuée par Voldemort. Son mari non aussi fût assassiner et seul son petit garçon a survécu. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que le Lord est mort et que la guerre a pris fin. Il ainsi pu venger ses parents.

Lors de la tirade d'Amélia, Maggie se figea soudainement. Elle se rendit compte de tout ce qu'elle avait raté ces dernières années. Elle aurait voulu remonter dans le temps pour empêcher la mort de son amie et prendre soin de son garçon. C'était la moindre des choses au vu de tout ce que Lily lui avais apportée dans sa vie. C'est alors qu'une idée folle lui parvint :

\- Dis-moi, le petit n'a quand même pas été envoyé chez sa tante maternelle? Non parce que si je me souviens bien, elle détestait sa sœur et la magie donc bon …

-Malheureusement si. Mais bon tout ça est passé et fin, il ne sert à rien de le ressasser. Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu es de retour en Angleterre ? Demanda Amélia

-Je pense que je vais commencer par essayer de retrouver les membres de mon clan et voir qui a survécu a la guerre. Si seulement cette harpie de Reine ne m'avais pas envoyé au fin fond de la Pologne pour sois disant surveillé la construction de son nouveau palais, j'aurais pu vous aider dans cette guerre et éviter au fils d Lily de devenir un assassin à dix sept ans.

-En parlant de ta Reine, je crois qu'elle s'était acoquinée avec Voldemort. IL faudra que tu retrouves ton clan rapidement car il risque de ne plus avoir de dirigeant et qui mieux que toi pourra le diriger ? En plus si j'ai bonne mémoire c'est toi qui dois succéder légitimement au trône.

-Oui car ma sœur n'a pas eu d'enfants. Mais je vais attendre un peu et me renseigner sur tout ce que j'ai manqué et aussi préparer mon ascension au trône.

-Comme tu veux tu es la bienvenue chez moi. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux, déclara Amélia.

-Merci mon amie. Que vas-tu faire avec le jeune Evan ? J'ai remarqué sur le chemin de ta maison il avait observé les alentours comme pour chercher un nouvel endroit où loger dès demain ou encore pour s'enfuir. Je pense que la guerre à du beaucoup l'éprouver.

-Il va falloir que j'ai une petite conversation avec lui car les protections m'on dit que son vrai nom n'est pas Evan Smith. Cependant elles ne m'on pas dit qui il était vraiment. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il n'est pas dangereux sinon les barrières que j'ai érigées autour de la maison et du jardin l'auraient empêché de passer tout en lui causant quelques dégâts physiques. Bon maintenant allons préparer le repas car je préfère cuisiner à la moldu et ça va prendre un peu de temps.

Sur ces bonnes paroles les deux amis prirent la direction de la cuisine tandis qu'Harry s'était allongé sur son lit et qu'un sommeil agité l'emporte.

...

Assis sur la fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie, les jambes pendent dans le vide, Draco observe l'horizon.

-Encore en train d'attendre le retour du hibou que Miss Granger a envoyé à ce que je vois, retentit une voix derrière lui. Mais ne t'en fais pas je suis sûr que la lettre va lui être remis. Après tout les hiboux sont connus pour retrouver le destinataire des lettres qu'il soit moldu, cracmol ou sorcier.

-Vous avez raison professeur mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci pour lui. Je voudrais simplement qu'il soit près de moi et que je puisse faire tout ce que je peux pour le rendre heureux et que plus jamais il n'ai besoin de fuir pour éviter de faire "soi-disant" du mal aux autres. Mais je garde quand même espoir de le retrouver bientôt, finit Drago d'une voix triste.

-Aller arrête de t'inquiéter. Après tout tu n'as pas choisi n'importe quel compagnon mais le compagnon le plus célèbre de Grande Bretagne voir du monde sorcier international maintenant, ricana le sorcier.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Parrain, soupira Draco son regard toujours fixé sur l'horizon quand un point noir apparu. Parrain regarde le hibou revient !, se mit à hurler Draco.

-Oui j'ai vu pas la peine de hurler comme un troll je suis juste à côté de toi, râla ladite Parrain.

Le temps paru bien long à Draco en attendant le hibou, temps qui dura en réalité que quelques minutes. Lorsque le hibou parvient enfin jusqu'à Draco, ce dernier pâlit brusquement et faillit tomber à la renverse mais une main dans son dos le retint.

En voyant son filleul perdre tout ses moyens, Séverus regarda le hibou et vit qu'il possédait toujours la lettre destiné à Harry.

-C'est finit. C'est finit, finit. On ne le retrouvera jamais. Je suis condamné à finir ma vie loin de lui, paniqua Draco.

-Calmes toi Draco. On va quand même finir par le trouver. Survivant ou pas quand je le retrouve ..., grogna le maitre des cachots.

Séverus qui s'attendait à ce que Draco le reprenne, fût surpris quand le silence suivit ses paroles. Il se retourne donc vers son filleul et le retrouve prostré dans un coin de la pièce se balançant d'avant en arrière en répétant dans une litanie "c'est fini, il ne veut pas de moi". Voyant son état de détresse, Séverus descend Draco dans ses appartements des cachots et lui administre une potion de sommeil sans rêve afin qu'il se repose. Il verra demain ce qu'il en est. Pour l'instant il faut avertir le directeur de Poudlard, il aura peut être une solution.

Fort de cette résolution, le maitre des potions se rend dans le bureau d'Albus. En chemin, il rencontre Rémus, Hermione et Ron à qui il explique la situation. Suite aux révélations la troupe s'élance dans les étages en direction du bureau directorial.

Une fois dans le bureau et toutes les explications données, l'incroyable quatuor attendit qu'Albus donne son avis sur la situation. Attente qui ne fut pas bien longue puisqu'il déclara :

-Il existe un sort qui permet à quiconque l'utilise de camoufler sa magie. Mais je ne sais pas comment Harry a pu trouver ce sort car il n'est pas très connu voir pas connu du tout puisque la personne qui l'a mis au point s'en est servis et a disparu depuis. Personne ne l'a retrouvé.

-Donc nous devons nous faire une raison et ne plus s'attendre à retrouver Harry ? , demande d'une petite voix Hermione.

-Je ne pense pas non. Même si ce sort empêche une quelconque localisation magique, on peut toujours essayer de le localiser par une autre manière.

-Et je suppose que vous avez une idée, déclara Séverus suspicieux.

-En effet puisque nous ne pouvons pas le localiser magiquement, il va falloir le localiser grâce à son âme.

A suivre ...


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le dixième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

**Résumé: **Draco reçoit un sort lors de la bataille finale qui va réveiller ses gènes Veela. Après la réception de son héritage il ne va avoir de cesse de chercher son compagnon.

**Rating de la fiction en entier :** M

**Réponse aux Rewiews :**

brigitte26 : bonne question ;) tu vas avoir une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre et l'autre dans les chapitres suivant^^. Et puis tu peux avoir une caractéristique physique très ressemblante avec une personne qui n'est pas forcément de ta famille donc faire le lien entre Lily et Harry maintenant serait (de mon point de vue et surtout ne le prend pas mal ^^) un peu bizarre. Bonne lecture.

stormtrooper2 : Coucou =) Moi sadique ? Bon d'accord j'avoue je lme suis un peu sur les bords =) Et non je ne tient absolument pas à faire mourir Draco ni le faire dépérir mais ça je te laisse le voir par toi même ce qu'il va se passer =) Les deux vielles vont avoir un rôle à jouer dans les retrouvailles comme Séverus mais comment cela reste un mystère =). Bonne lecture =)

jongkey69 ; LA voici la suite =) tu as de la chance que je le publie aussi vite. Remercie la chaleur qui m'a dissuadée d'aller cuire à la plage et d'écrire un nouveau chapitre à côté de mon ventilateur =) mais je pense que je serai un peu plus longue pour le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture =)

* * *

-Et je suppose que vous avez une idée, déclara Séverus suspicieux.

-En effet puisque nous ne pouvons pas le localiser magiquement, il va falloir localiser grâce à son âme.

-Personne n'a jamais essayé de localiser un sorcier grâce à son âme comment pourrions nous faire ? demanda un Ron plus sceptique que jamais.

-Tous sorciers possédant un lien d'âme sœur avec quiconque est capable de retrouver sa moitié où qu'elle se trouve. Donc il faut demander à Malfoy de réveiller ses instincts de Veela pour retrouver Harry. C'est cela que vous proposez Professeur ? Demanda Hermione

-En effet c'est bien cela Miss Granger.

-Mais vous n'y penser même pas ! hurla Séverus. Ses instincts sont à peine réveillés que déjà il est dans un état épouvantable car Potter n'est pas là pour stabiliser la magie vélane de Draco. Si on laisse ses instinct se réveillé il va s'autodétruire car il pensera que son âme sœur l'aura rejeté.

-Mais Harry n'a pas prononcé les paroles de rejet. Au contraire il t'a écrit en disant qu'il aimait plus que tout Draco.

-Tu as raison Lupin mais Draco ne pensera pas rationnellement. Son compagnon ne sera pas à ses côtés et il est parti. Pour son côté Veela cela veut dire qu'il est rejeté. Et vous savez tous ce qui se passe quand un Veela se fait ou pense rejeter, assena durement Séverus.

-Vous avez raison Professeur. Peut être devrions nous laisser le choix à Malfoy, proposa Hermione.

-Et il acceptera forcément car il veut retrouver son âme sœur par tout les moyens possible, soupira le maitre des potions. Je vais devoir refaire un stock de potions calmantes fortes et que l'on se documente sur toutes les potions à donner à un Veela qui n'est pas encore lié pour éviter tout débordement avec la magie vélane de Draco. Elle risque de faire des ravages.

-Qu'entends tu par ravages Séverus ? Demanda pour la première fois Rémus. La magie vélane n'est pas dangereuse sauf si l'âme sœur du Veela est en danger.

-Justement, puisque que l'on va demander à Draco de faire appel à ses instincts de Veela, ce dernier enfouis au fond de lui va penser que son âme sœur est en danger. Sa magie va donc se décupler proportionnellement à la puissance magique de son âme sœur.

-Tu veux dire que la magie vélane de Draco sera aussi puissante que la magie d'Harry ? Demanda Albus

-Oui c'est-ce que j'essaye de dire, soupira pour la énième fois Séverus.

\- On n'a pas finit d'en baver quoi, réagit enfin Ron

-Comme vous le dites Mr Weasley. Il faudra surveiller de près Draco afin d'éviter tout débordement. Miss Granger, pourriez-vous faire les recherches dont Séverus a parlé ? Demanda Albus. Je sais que vous excellé dans les recherches en tout genre et vous pouvez aller dans la réserve si cela s'avère nécessaire.

-Bien sûr Professeur. Je vais commencer les recherches dès maintenant. Ron tu m'accompagnes ?

-Il vaudrait mieux que Ron reste au côté de Draco, s'interposa Séverus. Un Veela non lié dont les instincts sont réveillés peut être dangereux pour lui-même mais aussi pour les autres. Il vaut donc mieux que Mr Weasley, qui possède une certaine force physique, pourra donc l'empêcher de faire une quelconque bêtise, précisa le maitre des cachots en voyant l'air hébété de l'assemblé suite à ces premiers propos.

-Vu comme ça, en effet il vaut mieux que Mr Weasley reste auprès de Mr Malfoy. Cependant je pense que Miss Granger ne peux pas faire les recherches seule cela prendrais bien trop de temps c'est pourquoi je propose que Remus aille avec elle pour l'aider. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda Albus.

Tous acquiescèrent et sortirent du bureau directorial pour soit commencer les recherches pour Hermione et Rémus, soit veillé sur un Veela plus qu'énervant selon un certain roux.

...

L'heure du diner arrivai et Amélia et Maggie ne voyant toujours pas le jeune homme qu'elles connaissent sous le nom d'Evan Smith apparaitre, commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Elles montent donc dans la chambre attribuée au jeune Smith et furent surprises de le voir en proie à un cauchemar assez violent.

Après plusieurs tentatives de la part des deux amis pour le réveiller, Evan ouvrit enfin les yeux. Cependant dans ces derniers les deux femmes purent lire une grande tristesse, du dégout et une pointe de résignation. Ces émotions élient domiciles quelques secondes dans ses prunelles avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle et retrouve une expression plus neutre.

-Evan, allez-vous bien ? Demanda Maggie

-Oui je vais bien. Ce n'était qu'un petit cauchemar, essaya de les rassurer Harry. Je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien de grave j'en fait souvent.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit un simple cauchemar Mr Smith, sinon nous n'aurions pas mis une dizaine de minutes, Maggie et moi, à essayer de vous réveillé.

-Je vous assure …

-Passons pour le moment Evan. C'est l'heure de diner et nous aimerions que vous vous joigniez à nous pour ce repas. Cela sera l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda Amélia.

-Que cela est une très bonne idée ma chère. Evan, quand vous serez prêt rejoignez-nous dans la salle à manger. Vous rappelez-vous où elle se trouve ?

-Oui Miss Dumbledore, je m'en souviens.

-Bien à tout a l'heure alors.

Sur ces dernières paroles, les deux amies sortirent de la chambre et partirent en direction de la salle à manger tout en papotant. Resté seul dans sa chambre, Harry essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées tout en se dirigeant dans la salle de bain afin de se rafraichir. Malgré la gentillesse des deux femmes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver légèrement bizarre. De plus en arrivant en bordure de la maison Harry avait ressenti la résistance, légère certes, de plusieurs barrières magiques de protections. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Amélia Dumbledore est une sorcière et les gnomes dans le jardin ne faisaient que renforcer cette idée. Ne voulant pas retarder plus que de nécessaire l'heure du repas des ses généreuses hôtes, il décida d'interrompre là ses pensées et de partir manger. Cependant en arrivant devant l'entrée de la salle à manger il se stoppa net en entendant la conversation des deux femmes qui parlaient de lui. Pour en avoir le cœur net il décida d'attendre un peu avant de s'annoncer et écouter ce qu'elles avaient à dire sur lui.

-Je t'assure Amélia, si tu regardes ses yeux ce sont ceux de Lily. J'en suis sûre. Même si elle est morte, n'a-t-elle pas laissé un enfant qu'elle à eu avec cet homme ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis, oui j'en ai entendu parler. La nuit ou elle est morte, ainsi que son mari, il y avait un enfant avec eux et apparemment c'est lui qui a retourné le sortilège de mort contre le Mage Noir. Mais je ne sais pas si cette histoire est vraie. J'ai quitté ce monde là depuis si longtemps.

-Et tu ne reçois pas la Gazette pour te tenir informée ?

-J'ai arrêtée de la recevoir un peu après la mort de Lily. J'en avais marre de toutes les bêtises que je pouvais y lire. Et puis j'avais décidé de partir, ce n'était pas pour me faire un sang d'encre pour tous ceux que je laissais derrière moi.

-Et tu n'as jamais voulu savoir ce que ton "père" advenait avec la guerre ?

-Non je suis en partie parti à cause de lui. Si Tom a dégénéré comme il l'a fait ce n'est pas ma faute comme mon cher père a essayé de le faire croire à son fichu ordre, déclara Amélia d'un ton amer.

Dire qu'Harry fut surpris par les déclarations de son hôte était un euphémisme. Il avait du mal a imaginé Amélia comme étant la fille de son directeur. Directeur qu'il considérait comme son grand-père. Pour mettre fin à cette discussion plus que dérangeant, il décida de s'annoncé en entrant dans la salle.

-Mesdames, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre.

-Absolument pas cher Evan. Nous allons pouvoir déguster ce repas qui à l'air délicieux, préparer avec tant de soin par Maggie.

-Arrêtes Amélia tu vas me faire rougir, répondit l'intéressée.

-Mais Miss Dumbledore a parfaitement raison. Votre repas semble délicieux. Me permettez-vous de faire le service ?

-Mais faites donc Evan.

Et le repas débuta dans une bonne humeur générale. Bonne humeur qui resta jusqu'à la fin du repas. Mais Harry voulu savoir si les deux femmes faisaient partis de son monde ou non.

-Miss Dumbledore, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez un magnifique jardin en arrivant tout à l'heure. Cela doit vous prendre beaucoup de temps pour l'entretien. Quelqu'un vous aide ?

-Personne ne m'aide mais en effet cela me prend beaucoup de temps. Voir même trop de temps j'ai donc laissé le jardin derrière la maison à l'abandon. Et puis avec une aussi grande maison à entretenir aussi je n'ai malheureusement plus le temps de m'en occuper vraiment. Et puis avec mon âge ce n'est plus aussi simple de tout réparer.

-Et pourquoi ne demandez vous pas de l'aide ? Demanda Harry

-Parce qu'avec la guerre qui a fait rage, les sorciers ont préférés fuirent l'Angleterre pour échapper à tout cela. Ne soyez pas surpris Evan que je parle de sorcier, j'ai bien vu comment vous avez regardé les gnomes dans le jardin. Et puis les barrières entourant la maison vous ont reconnu en tant que sorcier, rajouta Amélia en voyant la surpris d'Harry à l'évocation des sorciers.

-Maintenant, la question que l'on se pose avec Amélia est qui êtes-vous vraiment ? Demanda Maggie

A suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le onzième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

**Résumé: **Draco reçoit un sort lors de la bataille finale qui va réveiller ses gènes Veela. Après la réception de son héritage il ne va avoir de cesse de chercher son compagnon.

**Rating de la fiction en entier :** M

**Réponse aux Rewiews :**

stormtrooper2: Coucou. Oui Harry a été "découvert" en tant que sorcier mais pas en tant que "Harry Potter". Mais ni Amélia, ni Maggie, n'a gardé contact avec le monde magique. C'est Harry qui va au contraire leur donner des nouvelles de ce qu'il est devenu =). Oui Draco est prêt a tout quand à rien lui arriver là je ne te promets rien ^^.Bon chapitre. =)

brigitte26: Oui elles sont malignes. Pour Draco je pense qu'il va falloir attendre encore un peu ^^. Bonne lecture =)

jongkey69 ; Contente que tu aimes =) et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture =)

babel (Guest) : Si Harry n'a pas fait de réflexion fasse au fait que le nom d'Amélia soit Dumbledore c'est tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas se faire découvrir et au début il ne savait pas qu'Amélia était une sorcière. Donc pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons la meilleur tactique est le silence (je sais pas si je suis très claire là -'). En tout cas je te souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre où il y a quelques révélations de faites. =)

* * *

-Maintenant, la question que l'on se pose avec Amélia est qui êtes vous vraiment ? Demanda Maggie.

...

-Je le ferais. Je vais m'entrainer à contrôler mes pouvoirs de Veela et je vais retrouver Harry, déclara Draco d'un ton sûr.

-Je m'en doutais, grogna Séverus, et qui va encore réparé les pots cassés c'est moi.

-Dois-je te rappeler mon très cher Parrain qui répare les pots cassés lorsque toi et Ian vous vous disputez ? Demanda perfidement Draco.

-Oui bon ça va hein ? Toujours est-il que je trouve cette solution trop dangereuse mais tu ne vas en faire qu'à ta tête quoique je dise de toute façon.

-En effet car le bien être d'Harry est primordiale pour moi.

-Bien puisque Draco est d'accord c'est donc réglé. Il va falloir trouver maintenant falloir trouver un professeur pour DRaco qui lui permettra de développer ses dons de Veela, ajouta Albus.

-Et je suppose que vous connaissez déjà l'identité de mon professeur Mr le Directeur. Je ne me trompe pas en affirmant cela, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Draco.

-En effet, j'ai demandé à Fleur Weasley de vous aider avec votre magie Veelane. Elle vous sera d'une grande aide. Par contre il vous faudra aller chez elle pour les leçons car elle est enceinte et ne peux donc pas se déplacer par cheminette ni transplanage.

-Bien professeur, j'irais prendre mes leçons chez elle. Je vous remercie de lui avoir demandé de l'aide e je suis persuadé qu'elle pourra m'apporter beaucoup de connaissance même si elle n'est qu'une demi-veelane.

-Ca va Malfoy, ne soit pas hypocrite. Je sais très bien que tu n'apprécie pas tellement ma famille, fit Ron d'un air blasé.

-Percé a jour , ricana le maitre des cachots.

-Messieurs, revenons en à notre affaire. Pour éviter tuo déborder de votre magie, Mr Malfoy, Séverus et Mr Weasley vont vous accompagner chez Bill et Fleur.

-Bien et quand vont commencer les leçons ? Demanda Draco

-Lorsque j'aurais finit de faire un stock conséquent de potions calmantes et après que Lupin et Miss Granger et trouvé de plus amples informations sur les potions à donner pour calmer un Veela non lié. Soit pas avant une semaine ou deux, finit Séverus.

-Mais c'est bien trop long. Tu veux dire qu'il faut que hje reste éloigné d'Harry pendant encore presque deux semaines plus toutes celles que je vais passer à mon entrainement, commença à paniquer Draco.

-Calme toi Draco. Tout va bien se passer, tenta de le calmer Séverus. Attendre d'avoir la liste des potions à faire est important. Tu ne voudrais pas mourir avant de retrouver Potter ?

-Harry Parrain, Harry. Et non je ne veux pas mourir.

-Bien donc il faut attendre un peu que je puisse faire les potions.

-Oui Parrain.

...

Dans la salle à manger d'une maison de Bath, un jeune homme commença légèrement à paniquer. En fait non il était totalement en panique. Devait il vraiment avouer qui il était ou devait il jouait la comédie encore quelque temps et voir où cela allait le mener ?

Tout à son débat intérieur, Harry ne se rendit pas compte que le dessert était servis et ce fut une Amélia particulièrement amusé qui le ramena sur terre.

-Evan, votre dessert fond. Si vous rester plongé trop longtemps dans vos pensées, je me ferais une joie de le manger à votre place si vous n'aimez pas ça.

-Pardon ,veuillez m'excuser. Je vous en prie, vous avez l'air d'apprécier tellement la glace que je vous cède volontiers ma part, sourit Harry en lui tendant sa coupe. Pour ce qui est de mon identité je vous la révèlerais seulement si vous me promettez de n'en parler à personne. Je n'i pas envie que l'on vienne me chercher, commença à angoisser Harry.

-Nous vous le promettons. Tout ce qui sera dit dans cette salle, restera dans cette salle, confirma Amélia après un hochement de tête affirmatif de la part de Maggie. Etes vous partis à cause de la guerre ?

-La guerre est finis depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Voldemort est enfin mort et il ne reviendra plus pour réessayer de faire régner la terreur. Et je ne suis pas partis à cause d'elle mais à cause de ses conséquences, dit Harry tristement. Elle a détruit ma famille, ma vie et surtout mon âme sœur.

-Qui était votre âme sœur? demanda Maggie

-Il s'appelai Draco Malfoy et c'était un Veela. A cause de la dépense magique que j'ai du fournir lors de la dernière bataille, je n'ai pas sentis qu'il avait besoin de moi. Je croyais que son appel était en fait un dérèglement de ma magie; Si j'avais su, j'aurais accouru à son chevet et l'aurais empêcher de mourir.

-La dernière bataille ? Demanda Amélia.

-Oui celle qui m'a permis de tuer cette face de serpent qui en avait après moi soi disant parce qu'une prophétie disait que j'étais le seul à le vaincre. Et je l'ai enfin tué après tout ce temps ou il a plongé le monde sorcier dans les ténèbres. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu empêcher la mort de nombreux de mes amis ni celle de Draco. Enfaite, je ne suis doué que pour tuer et rien d'autre, se désola Harry.

-Et où s'est elle déroulé cette bataille ? Qui y a participé ?

-Amélia, voyons ce n'est pas le moment de poser ces questions tu vois bien que le petit ne veux pas revivre tout ça alors que c'est aussi frais dans sa mémoire, l'admonesta Maggie

-Justement, il faut le faire extérioriser pour qu'il commence à aller mieux. Donc Evan où avez-vous combattu Voldemort et qui vous a aidé à le vaincre ?

-La bataille à eu lieu dans le parc de l'école de Poudlard. Tout ceux qui ont combattu sont tout les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, certains aurors, beaucoup d'élèves e sixième et septième année et les professeurs pour notre côtés. Du côté de Voldemort, il y avait tout ces Mangemorts, des vampires, des loups garous et quelques géants. Mais tout cela est déjà paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier pourquoi me demandez-vous tout ça ?

-Je ne reçois plus la Gazette depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Je ne reçois plus du tout de courirer du monde sorcier. J'ai mis en place un sort très complexe qui repousse tout ce qui est magique comme les hiboux ou les sorciers qui ne m'accompagnent pas. J'ai créé un petit havre de paix loin de la société magique. Ici je suis tranquille et personne ne m'a encore retrouvé même pas mon cher père.

-Votre père ?

-Albus Dumbledore.

Harry qui était en train de boire un verre d'eau, recracha le contenu de sa bouche. Amélia et Maggie rirent de la tête que faisait Harry. Il avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau avec la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux démesurément écarquillés.

-Le professeur Dumbledore est votre père ? Je croyais que vous étiez frère et sœur, avec un grand écart d'âge certes, mais on voit de tout dans le monde magique. Je ne savais pas que le Professer s'était marié et avez eu une fille.

-Il ne s'est jamais marié et il m'a adopté peu de temps après qu'il est vaincu Grindelwad. Ce dernier avit tué mes parents et il ne me restait aucune famille. Apparemment, je faisait pitié à Albus et il à décidé de m'adopter. Mais si tu veux mon avis il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir, finit Amélia amer. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire, finissez plutôt la votre Evan.

-Je ne m'appel pas Evan mais Harry. Harry Potter.

-Vous êtes le fils de Lily et James Potter ? Demanda Maggie incrédule.

-Oui c'était mes parents. Vous les avez connu ?

-J'ai surtout connu Lily, avoua Maggie. Je pense qu'elle me considérait comme une sœur. Je dois avoué que sa sœur de sang était on ne peux plus réfractaire à la magie.

-Oui j'en sais quelque chose. J'ai vécu chez elle jusqu'à mon entrée à mon Poudlard et après je restai juste les étés. Ce n'était pas les périodes les plus heureuses mais au moins j'avais un toit au dessus de ma tête , des vêtements même s'ils avaient appartenu à mon cousin avant, et je mangais certes pas toujours à ma faim mais j'avais quand même de la nourriture.

...

Dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore faisait les cents pas. Il connaissait très bien la sorcière qui avait créé le sortilège. Mais comment reprendre contact avec elle puisqu'elle est introuvable depuis plusieurs années. Elle avait disparue un peu avant le mariage des Potter.

En y repensant, Albus poussa un long soupir. Il savait que la tâche aller être ardu et qu'il n'était pas ma personne la mieux placée pour retrouver ma créatrice. Il peit donc sur lui et décida d'en parler avec le professeur McGonagal. Il savait qu'elle serait de bon conseils.

Après lui avour exposé toute l'affaire, Albus attendit avec une certaine impatience ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui apporter comme solution. Cependant la réponse apportée n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait:

-Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse la retrouvé. Si elle a créé se sortilège c'est vien pour que nous puissions la laisser vivre en paix. Elle l'a bien mérité cette paix après tout ce que vous lui avez fait faire, finit le professeur McGonagal amère.

-Mais il faut savoir où se trouve Harry. Draco a besoin de lui et elle peut nous aider. Le sortilège possède une signature et elle seule sait comment le tracer. Avec son aide nous allons pouvoir retrouver Harry sans mettre Draco en danger et nous par la même occasion.

-Je sais que voius tenez à cacher Draco, surtout après le tour que vous avez fait à Sainte Mangouste. Mais dois-je vous rappeler à cause de qui ce sortilège a été créé ?, demanda l'animagus d'un ton accusateur.

-Je sais que je n'ai aps été exemplaire avec elle, fit Albus las. Mais il y a prescription maintenant. Et puis elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait non ? Disparaître durant de nombreuse années sans participer aux deux guerres.

-Cependant je ne peux pas vous aider. Avant qu'elle ne parte, elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire. Donc même si je savais où elle est maintenant je ne pourrais vous le dire.

-Mais je dois savoir comment Harry a trouvé le sortilège, ragea Albus.

-Si ça peut vous rassurer, elle n'a jamais transcrit le sort sur papier et ne l'a jamais dévoilé oralement a part à vous. Donc si Harry bénéficie de la protection de ce sort, alors cela ne signifie qu'une chose. Il est avec elle.

Aux mots de sa subordonnée, Albus pâli considérablement. Fumseck, qui prit peur pour son maitre, se mit a chanter doucment pour le rassurer et le calmer un peu.

Sous les douces notes de son phoenix, Albus reprit peu à peu contenance. Après tout Amelia n'est pas dangereuse. Elle est juste très, voir trop, indépendante.

-Ne vous en faite pas. Si Harry est avec elle alors elle va lui remettre les idées en place et nous le renvoyer. Elle a juste décidé de ne plus rien avour a faire avec vous mais elle ne va pas laisser un jeune sorcier perdu seul. Au contraire, elle va l'aider et Harry fera les bons choix pour lui et Draco.

-Mais le problème c'est qu'Harry croi que Draco est mort.

-Ça vous me l'avez dit mais Amelia connait très bien les créatures magiques et les liens d'âme soeur donc elle va très bote se rendre compte que Draco est vivant. Et puis vous m'avez dit qu'il allait essayé de retouver Harry grâce à sa magie veelane et ça Amelia va le savoir et ainsi guider Harry.

-Jespere qu'elle ne fera pas comme moi, fit Albus dépité.

-Je pense que maintenant, avec le recul elle doit vous avoir pardonné et qu'elle a compris le pourquoi de vos agissements, termina la sorcière en essayant de rassurer le directeur.

...

Tard dans la nuit, alors que les deux amies dormaient d'un profond sommeil, Harry sortit prendre l'air dans le jardin derrière la maison. Il repensa à l'étrange discussion qu'il avit eu aveclmes deux vielles femmes durant le repas. Il aurait bien voulu savoir comment sa mère avait pu rencontrer Maggie et surtout pourquoi elle avait l'air de tellement detester son père. Suite a cette contestation, Harry poussa un gros soupir en esperant que Maggie de fasse pas comme le profeesseur Snape en le comparant systématiquement à son père.

Harry continua de mediter ainsi jusqu'à l'aube. Lorsque le soleil commença à pointer ses timides rayons, une présence se fit sentir aux côtés du jeune homme.

-Vous savez Harry. J'ai vraiement besoin daide pour entretenir cette maison et le jardin. Si cela vous tente d'aider une pauvre vielle femme comme moi, je me disais que vous pourriez rester quelques temps chez moi.

-Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité. Je vais trouver un petit logement dans les environs et reviendrais tout les jours vous aider.

-Je vous offre le logis en contre partis des travaux a effectuer, contrecarra Amelia. Quand ils seront finis ou quand vous vous sentirez mieux vis-à-vis de la perte de Draco, vous pourrez aller ou vous voulez. Qu'en dites-vous ?

-Marché conclu, fit Harry en serrant la main d'Amelia.

A suivre ...


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le douzième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

**Résumé: **Draco reçoit un sort lors de la bataille finale qui va réveiller ses gènes Veela. Après la réception de son héritage il ne va avoir de cesse de chercher son compagnon.

**Rating de la fiction en entier :** M

**Réponse aux Rewiews : cette semaine je n'en fais pas. J'en profite pour dire que durant les deux semaines qui arrivent il n'y aura aucun post car je part en vacances et je n'ai pas d'accès internet. Je vais quand même en profiter un peu pour avancer dans les chapitres =).**

* * *

-Je vous offre le logis en contre partis des travaux a effectuer, contrecarra Amelia. Quand ils seront finis ou quand vous vous sentirez mieux vis-à-vis de la perte de Draco, vous pourrez aller ou vous voulez. Qu'en dites-vous ?

-Marché conclu, fit Harry en serrant la main d'Amelia.

…

-DRACO! ARRETE TON ATTRACTION VEELANE SUR LE CHAMPS ! JE N'AIS PAS ENVIE DE VOIR TOUT LES HABITANTS DE CETTE MAUDITE ECOLE DANS LES CACHOTS AVEC LEURS HORMONES EN EBULITION ! Hurla Séverus.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grogna le Veela. C'était ton idée au départ de travailler sur cette fichu attraction.

-Je vous l'avez dit que ç'était une mauvais idée Professeur, intervint Hermione. Surtout si Harry n'est as là pour calmer le Veela qui est en Draco. Il aurais fallu attendre Fleur avant de travailler.

-Sauf que Draco est trop impatient de retrouver Harry pour attendre l'arrivée de ….

-Oh je vous en prie Miss Granger, épargnez-nous votre sarcasme. Plus vite Draco contrôlera ses pouvoirs de Veela, moins aura de "chance de nous faire remarquer par le ministère. Dois-je vous rappeler que Draco est sensé être mort à l'heure actuelle ?

-Non Professeur.

-Bien puisque nous sommes d'accord, nous allons pouvoir poursuivre, commença Séverus puis se tournant vers son filleul, Draco à quoi à tu pensé lorsque ton attraction à commencé ?

-Je crois que je pensais à Harry. En tout cas c'est-ce que je faisais lorsque tu m'a hurlé dessus. Je pensais à ce que nous ferions lorsque nous nous retrouverons, fit Draco d'une voix rêveuse.

-Ok Draco, épargne nous les détails. Cela m'étonnerais que ton cher et tendre Parrain veuille savoir ce que tu compte faire avec Harry, répondit moqueusement Hermione.

Au mot de la jeune femme, Draco put voir la grimace plus qu'explicite du maitre des potions. Il se mit à rougir d'embarras et se concentra pour essayer d'arrêter son attraction vélane. Au bout de quelques minutes de concentration intense, la voix de Séverus s'éleva dans la pièce:

-C'est bon Draco, tu as réussi à réduire ton attraction. Demain Fleur arrive et elle pourra t'aider à contrôler tout les aspects de la magie Vélane. En attendant ne pense pas trop à Potter cela nous éviterais quelques petits soucis d'hormone. Je te laisse te reposer, je vais demander au directeur d'avoir une salle spéciale pour ton entrainement.

-Bien Parrain. J'attendrai Fleur demain pour continuer. Bonne soirée.

-Je vais te laisser aussi Draco, après cette dépense magique tu dois être fatigué. Passe une bonne soirée, déclara Hermione.

-Attends, pourrions nous parler un peu ? Demande Draco anxieusement.

-Bien sûr. De quoi veux tu parler ?

-Je voudrais te demander comment est Harry dans la vie ? Qu'est ce qu'il aime faire quand il est triste ou heureux ? Quelle est sa couleur préféré ? Quel est son plus grand rêve ? Quels sont les cadeaux qu'il aime recevoir ? Comment ...

-Stop, rigola Hermione, va plus doucement ou je ne pourrais pas répondre à toutes tes questions. Harry est une personne plutôt optimiste. Il essaye de toujours voir le bon côté des choses alors que la vie s'acharne. Pour moi c'est sa plus grande force de caractère. Tu m'a demandé ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était triste ou heureux et la réponse est la même : le vol. Il peux voler pendant des heures. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais lors de notre sixième année quand il ne disparaissait pas il passait son temps libre à voler.

-Oui je m'en rappel. Je pouvais aller au stade de Quiditch à n'importe quelle heure je le voyais en train de voler et de tenter des figures plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

-En effet, il venait de perdre son parrain. Passons à ta question suivante sa couleur favorite était en arrivant à Poudlard le rouge. Cependant maintenant, je pense que la couleur argenté l'attire plus. Pour les cadeaux surtout évite tout ce qui a une couleur verte. Il déteste plus que tout cette couleur.

-Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Draco

-Je ne sais pas il n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Il faudra que tu lui poses la question après l'avoir retrouvé. Si tu as d'autres question, nous pourrions demander à Ron de nous retrouver et nous pourrions continué cette discussion. Qu'en penses tu ?

-C'est une bonne idée. Et puis je pense qu'il est temps pour nous trois de lettre les choses à plat entre nous trois pour Harry, fit Draco un peu inquiet.

-En effet je pense que Ron garde encore quelques rancunes contre toi.

-Et toi ?

-Je pense qu'en apprenant à te connaître la vision que j'ai de toi devrait considérablement changer, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire rassurant qui se voulait rassurant pour un Draco de plus en plus stressé face à la conversation qui allait suivre.

Alors que Draco était en train de se ronger les ongles, Hermione envoya une note volante à Ron.

Après plusieurs minutes, Ron arriva enfin le visage fermé près à en découdre. Voyant dans quel état était son petit ami, Hermione décida de détendre l'atmosphère en commençant la discussion par un thème dont elle est sur lui fera plaisir : le quiditch. Les premiers propos échangés furent plutôt froid mais au fur et a mesure de la conversation, les deux jeunes hommes se détendirent. Ils allèrent même jusqu'à faire quelques plaisanteries légères.

Voyant que Ron était de meilleur humeur que lors de son arrivée, Draco en profita pour faire ses excuses auprès de lui mais aussi auprès sa famille et d'Hermione. Le roux eu du mal à les accepter mais suite à la touchante plaidoirie d'un Veela qui déprime sans son compagnon, elles furent acceptées.

Le reste de la soirée passa dans la bonne humeur et la discussion continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain matin Fleur trouva les trois adolescents endormis pèle mêle dans la salle de classe. Un grand sourire orna le visage de la Veela et c'est avec un petit air sadique, et à l'aide d'un sonorus, qu'elle entreprit de réveiller les trois compagnons:

-Madame et Messieurs, il est maintenant l'heure de vous levez et pour Draco de commencer son entrainement. Debout!

A l'entente de la voix amplifié, Ron, Hermione et Draco se réveillent en sursaut se demandant se qui se passait.

Au vu des têtes plus que surprises des trois dormeurs, Fleur parti dans un grand éclat de rire.

-Bon je vous laisse vous réveillez en paix, déclara Fleur. Draco, nous commençons l'entraînement dans deux heures. A tout à l'heure.

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle disparu de la pièce.

...

-Harry, rentres il est l'heure de déjeuner.

-J'arrive! Je voudrais juste finir de réparer les tuiles avant.

-Tu pourras finir après avoir mangé. Il te faut prendre des forces si tu veux pouvoir continuer, rigola Amélia.

-Bien , j'arrive. Juste le temps de ranger les outils et je viens manger.

Une fois les outils rangés, Harry rejoignit les deux amis dans la salle à manger afin de pouvoir prendre son repas avec elles. Lors du repas la bonne humeur est de mise et les conversations vont bon train. Ils discutèrent des travaux qu'Harry était en train d'effectuer et ceux qui resté à faire. Harry se rendit compte que, même si c'était des petites réparations à faire, les unes mises au bout des autres représentais quand même une sacré dose de travail. Les deux amies s'inquiétèrent de l'ampleur de la tache mais Harry leur assura qu'il était tout à fait capable de réparer la demeure.

-En parlant des travaux, il faudrait que je trouve de la documentation pour le jardin. Je dois vous avouez que je ne suis pas spécialiste. Je voudrais juste l'embellir un peu plus et je ne voudrais pas me tromper en mettant des plantes qui ne vont pas ensembles.

-Il y a une librairie au coin de la rue un peu lus loin. Normalement tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin, lui répondit Amélia. Demain avec Maggie nous allons au marche, nous pouvons vous accompagner jusqu'au magasin c'est sur notre route. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je veux bien. Merci.

-Au fait Harry, j'ai remarqué que pour réparer le toit vous le faites à la main. Savez-vous que des sorts existes pour cela ?

-Je ne la savais pas non. En même temps je n'y ai pas réfléchi. J'ai simplement l'habitude de réparer ples choses sans magie.

-Habitude de Moldu quand tu nous tient, soupira Amélia. En même temps si vous ne connaissez pas le sort cela peut s'avérer dangereux surtout au niveau de la toiture. Même si elle est vieille je préfère l'avoir au dessus de ma tête plutôt qu'elle n'explose, souri t'elle.

La fin du repas s'acheva dans la même bonne ambiance qu'au début et Harry repartis s'occuper de sa toiture tandis que les deux amies partirent se promener un peu dans la ville pour profiter un peu de se bel après midi chaud et ensoleillé.

Tandis qu'Harry travaillé à réparer les tuiles abîmées, il ne se rendit pas compte du coup de soleil et d la légère insolation qu'il était en train d'avoir. Ce fut le soir, alors qu'il aida à préparer le repas, il fut pris de faiblesse et se retint à la table pour ne pas tombé au sol. Les deux amies inquiète se précipitèrent vers lui et Maggie remarqua immédiatement la nuque rougie de Harry:

-Je pense ma chère que notre jeune ami ici présent s'est pris un violent coup de soleil et une petite insolation en prime. Je me trompe? demanda Maggie en se tournant vers Harry.

-Non, mais ça va passer, souffla t'il.

-Bien sûr je vais vous croire, souri Amélia tout en faisant venir à elle deux fioles de potions. Maintenant allongez vous sur le dos, sans votre chemise, que je puisse appliqué cette potion sur le coup de soleil. Pendant ce temps vous allez boire cette potion pour l'insolation. Quand j'aurais fini avec votre dos vous irez vous coucher. Et demain on recommencera. Cependant, je ne suis pas sur que vous puissiez sortir demain vu votre état.

Tout en parlant, Amélia commença le massage sur le dos d'Harry qui grimaça de douleur sous la fraicheur de la potion. Puis une fois le massage fini, il monta directement se coucher. A peine sa tête toucha l'oreiller, qu'il s'endormit profondément.

Le lendemain matin le trouva toujours aussi mal en point même si une petite amélioration se faisait voir au niveau de son coup de soleil. Son insolation, quand à elle, lui donnait toujours le vertige avec quelques mots de têtes. Par prudence, Amélia et Maggie obligèrent Harry à rester au lit tandis qu'elles partaient au marché faire les provisions.

Pendant son repos forcé, il se mit à réfléchir à tout ce qui avait été sa vie il y a encore quelques semaines maintenant. Il se demanda si Draco n'était pas mort, serait il rester à Poudlard avec tout le monde ? En pensant à ses amis, il espérait vraiment qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils fêtent comme il se doit la fin de cette guerre. Et qui sait peut être que Ron s'est enfin déclaré à Hermione. Il aurait voulu faire de même à Draco, finalement le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Tout à ses réflexions douloureuses, Harry ne se rendis pas compte des larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues au contraire des deux amies qui étaient revenu du marché. Elles décidèrent d'un commun accord de le laisser tranquille et repartirent vers la cuisine ranger les provisions achetées au marché.

A suivre ...


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le treizième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

**Résumé: **Draco reçoit un sort lors de la bataille finale qui va réveiller ses gènes Veela. Après la réception de son héritage il ne va avoir de cesse de chercher son compagnon.

**Rating de la fiction en entier :** M

Désolée pour la longue attente mais j'espère que la chapitre vous plaira =)

* * *

Tout à ses réflexions douloureuses, Harry ne se rendis pas compte des larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues au contraire des deux amies qui étaient revenu du marché. Elles décidèrent d'un commun accord de le laisser tranquille et repartirent vers la cuisine ranger les provisions achetées au marché.

...

Après trois jours passés au lit sous la surveillance accrue d'Amélia et Maggie, Harry pu enfin se lever et reprendre quelques menus travaux à l'intérieur de la maison. Une fois ceux-ci terminés, il décida de reprendre la réparation de la toiture. Mais avant cela, il fallait obtenir l'approbation des deux amies c'est pourquoi l aborda le sujet au cour du repas :

-Je pense qu'il est temps que je reprenne les réparations de la toiture maintenant que tout vas mieux, commença Harry.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, vous venez tout juste de récupérer, le contrecarra Maggie.

-Mais je vais mieux et je n'en peux plus d'être enfermé, il faut que je sorte prendre l'aire, plaida le jeune homme.

-En effet, prendre l'air vous ferra le plus grand bien, réfléchit Amélia. Nous pourrions aller tous ensemble à la librairie puisqu'Harry voulais trouver un livre pour le jardin. D'ailleurs Harry, je vous préviens c'est une librairie entièrement moldue. Vous ne trouverez aucun livre pour vous aider dans les sortilèges de floraisons ou autre. Par contre, si je me souviens bien, je dois avoir un ou deux livres traitant de ces sorts dans ma bibliothèque. Je vous les sortirais.

-Je vous remercie. Je pense en effet que ces l ivre me seront utiles car je ne connais que un ou deux sortilèges mais c'est tout. En réparant le bureau, j'ai trouvé les plants du jardin que vous aviez dessiné. Si vous êtes d'accord, je pourrais suivre les suivre. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Que c'est une excellente idée. J'ai cependant utilisé uniquement des fleurs moldues. J'avais pour projet de le faire entretenir par un jardinier moldu mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de mener à terme ce projet, lui répondit Amélia.

-Parfait alors, faisons comme ça. Il faudra tout de même que je me procure quelques livres.

-Nous irons à la librairie demain, conclu Maggie en apportant le dessert.

Ils finirent donc de diner et, une fois la vaisselle nettoyées et rangées, ils allèrent se coucher.

...

-Enfin assis, soupira Draco. Je crois que je n'ai jamais trouvé le banc de la Grande Salle aussi confortable. Si ce n'était pas pour Harry, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais jeté l'éponge.

-Voyons cela ne fait que trois jours que Fleur t'entraine. Et puis comme tout bon Veela tu te dois de suivre une formation adapté pour pouvoir utiliser au mieux tes nouveaux pouvoirs, essaya de la raisonner Hermione.

-Sauf que là au lieu de m'apprendre comment ressentir la signature magique d'Harry sans avoir besoin de déployer mon attraction, elle m'apprend toute l'histoire des Veelas.

-C'est important aussi de savoir cela tu pourras plus aisément évoluer dans la société Vélane et ...

-Je peux apprendre ça APRES avoir retrouvé Harry tu ne penses pas ?, commença à s'énerver Draco

Ron se mit à rire tandis qu'Hermione soupira blasée.

Les habitants du château, aidant à sa reconstruction, ne furent plus surpris de voir les ex-ennemis à la même table discuter aimablement.

Après le repas, les cours de Draco reprirent et il eu de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Fleur. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, celle de retrouver son compagnon. Pouvoir le serrer contrer son cœur, lui répéter à longueur de journée qu'il l'aimait et autres niaiseries de ce genre. Au fil de ses pensées, Draco se rendit compte qu'il était totalement en train de virer Poufsouffle mais ce n'était pas grave. Il pourrait se transformer en tout ce que désirerais Harry.

Fleur soupira quand elle vit que Draco avait encore les yeux dans le vague. Finalement, elle se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle oriente son enseignement dans une autre direction. Mais pour l'instant elle savait que c'était fini et que Draco n'écouterais plus ce qu'elle avait à dire tant qu'il ne serait pas redescendu de son petit nuage rose. Elle le libera donc pour le reste de la soirée et partis rejoindre Bill.

-Bill, quelle têt j'avais quand je t'ai enfin récupéré comme compagnon ?

-Une tête de frustrée, un peu comme celle de Draco en ce moment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé durant vos cours mais j'ai l'impression qu'il t'en veut. Je l'ai entendu se plaindre ce midi parce que tu n'avais toujours pas commencé à lui apprendre comment faire pour retrouver Harry. J'ai bien peur que si ça continu comme ça il va rechercher Harry tout seul sans penser aux conséquences.

-Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il le retrouve avant de connaitre parfaitement les bonnes manières pour se présenter devant le conseil suprême des Veelas. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il se présente de la mauvaise manière, commença à s'inquiéter Fleur.

-Mais il peut les apprendre après avoir retrouvé Harry non ?, essaya t'il de la calmer.

-Non, il ne peut pas. Quand un Veela se lie avec son compagnon il est immédiatement convoqué par le conseil Suprême pour qu'il présente son âme sœur à l'ensemble de la communauté Vélane.

-Mais nous n'y avons pas été nous ?

-Seul le Veela y vas.

-Mais comment tu peux présenter quelqu'un sans que ce dernier ne soit présent ? Lui demanda Bill.

-On leur laisse voir nos souvenirs que nous avons avec notre âme sœur.

-Même ceux de l'union ? Demanda Bille en rougissant

-Par Merlin non ! Ceux-là restent uniquement entre les deux âmes sœurs.

-Alors que veulent-ils comme souvenir ? Et que recherchent-ils ?

-Ils veulent voir quel genre de personne est ton âme sœur et ce qu'il peut apporter à la société Vélane. Et ils regardent comment ils interagissent ensemble.

-Je vois... Et s'ils jugent que l'âme sœur d'un Veela ne peux rien apporter à la société Vélane que vont ils faire ?

-Les âmes sœurs apportent toujours quelque chose à la communauté. Il peut apporter des connaissances intellectuelles, un savoir faire dans les métiers d'art et autre.

-Alors explique à Draco ce que tu viens de me dire. Le connaissant il voudra faire forte impression donc il apprendra tout ce que tu lui diras sans rechigner, sourit Bill. Et maintenant allons dormir tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces demain.

Sur ces paroles, le couple partit se coucher.

Le lendemain, suivant les conseils de Bill, Fleur entreprit de tout expliquer à Draco concernant sont entretien à la cour Suprême une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé Harry. Comme l'avais prédit son mari, la réaction de Draco ne se fit pas attendre et elle fut surprise de voir le sourire plus que Serpentard de se dernier. Néanmoins aucune réflexion ne fût faite et le Veela suivit la cour.

...

Quelques semaines passèrent et le jardin d'Amélia était enfin terminé après avoir planté la dernière fleur, Harry se releva pour voir l'ensemble de son travail. Il trouva qu'il avait plutôt bien réussi son travail et cette impression fût vérifiée lorsqu'il vit le regard approbatif d'Amélia. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à faire le tour du jardin et de discuter de tous les aménagements qu'Harry avait effectués.

-Le jardin est magnifique Harry. Tu as fait des merveilles, s'extasia Maddie.

-Merci. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'a finir de réparer l'intérieur de la maison puisque j'ai finit de réparer la toiture avant.

-En effet l'intérieur a besoin d'un bon coup de jeune, souffla d'amusement Maddie

-Je t'ai entendu Maddie. Mais tu as raison ma maison n'est plus vraiment toute jeune. Cependant cela peut attendre un peu. Harry n'a pas arrêté de travailler sur le jardin depuis qu'il est guéri, je pense donc que quelques jours de repos ne lui feraient pas de mal. Qu'en penses-tu Harry ?

-Oui cela me permettrait de me documenter un peu plus.

\- Dis-nous cher Harry, n'auras-tu pas flashé sur notre libraire ? Demanda Amélia sarcastiquement

-Absolument pas ! S'écria Harry en blêmissant. Nous somme juste devenu ami. Et puis il est déjà engagé dans une relation, commença à s'énervé Harry.

-Du calme jeune homme nous ne faisions que plaisanter. Aller file te reposer tu en as besoin.

...

Au même moment à Poudlard, dans la salle d'étude de Draco, un cri se fit entendre.

-Génial Draco ! Maintenant que tu as ressentis sa signature magique, dis-moi dans quel état d'esprit il est ?

Draco, assis en tailleur dans la pièce, se concentra un peu plus et pût commencer à ressentir la myriade d'émotions qui traverse son âme sœur.

-Il semble être content de lui et attente de l'approbation de quelqu'un.

-Bien, ne laisse pas ces émotions filer concentre toi un peu plus longtemps. Que ressent-il maintenant ?

-Il est agité. Il a l'impression d'avoir trahi quelqu'un et maintenant il est colère contre lui-même.

Au fur et à mesure que Draco ressent les émotions d'Harry, ses dernières devinrent siennes. Il finit donc son exercice dans un état de colère avancé.

-C'est bien Draco. Maintenant récupère le contrôle de tes propres émotions sans que celles d'Harry n'interfères.

Il fallu plusieurs minutes pour que le Veela réussisse à reprendre e contrôle e lui-même. Quand cela fût fait, un grand sourire vient illuminer e visage de Draco et il sauta au cou d Fleur.

-J'ai réussi! J'ai réussi! J'ai ressentis les émotions d'Harry! Je vais enfin pouvoir le retrouver dans pas longtemps!

Il se mit à rire et entraina Fleur dans son fou rire jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de douleur la pousse à se plier en deux.

Draco, paniqué se mit à courir dans Poudlard afin de trouver de l'aide et fût ravi de tomber littéralement sur Bill.

-Aïe! Draco, fait attention où tu vas.

-Désolé mais c'est Fleur. Elle s'est plié en deux de douleur et je ne sais pas quoi faire, paniqua Draco.

\- Où se trouve-t-elle ?

-Dans la salle de classe. Viens je te montre où elle est.

Quelques minutes plus tard Bill fût auprès de sa femme.

Chéri que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est le bébé. Il arrive !

A suivre ...


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le quatorzième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

**Résumé: **Draco reçoit un sort lors de la bataille finale qui va réveiller ses gènes Veela. Après la réception de son héritage il ne va avoir de cesse de chercher son compagnon.

**Rating de la fiction en entier :** M

Désolée pour la longue attente mais j'espère que la chapitre vous plaira =)

Désolée aussi de ne pas faire de réponses aux reviews et je pense que je ne le ferais pas non plus sur les chapitres suivants par manque de temps. Par contre je les lis toujours avec plaisir donc vous pouvez toujours en laisser.

Pour me poser des questions je réponds plus facilement (et surtout plus vite ^^) aux mp =)

Bonne lecture

* * *

-Chéri que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est le bébé. Il arrive !

Après plusieurs heures d'attentes, la famille Weasley au complet vit sortir de l'infirmerie de Poudlard un Bill plus qu'heureux.

-La famille, et Draco, je suis fier de vous présenter notre petite fille. Elle s'appelle Victoire.

Tout le monde s'approcha de Bill pour voir la petite dernière arrivante de la famille.

-Elle est mignonne, s'extasia vous ressemble à tout les deux. Fleur vas bien ?

-Oui elle est juste fatiguée. Mme Pomfresh lui a conseillé de prendre beaucoup de repos. D'ailleurs Draco pourras tu venir voir Fleur demain dans la matinée ?

-Je passerais sans faute. Je vais vous laisser en famille. Bonne soirée à tous.

Sur ces derniers mots, Draco partis se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il se mit à rêver du jour où il pourrait lui aussi avoir une famille aussi soudée que celle des Weasley. Il aimerait tellement avoir une petite fille comme Bill. De ses discussions avec Ron et Hermione, il savait qu'Harry voulait lui aussi une famille. Il espérait pouvoir réaliser son rêve. Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas Ian entrer dans sa chambre.

-Draco, je peux te parler quelques minutes ?

-Bien sûr, installe-toi, lui répondit Draco en lui désignant les fauteuils devant la cheminée. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-As-tu avancées dans ta formation avec Fleur?

-Oui j'ai pu ressentir les émotions d'Harry ce matin juste avant que Fleur n'accouche. C'était une expérience incroyable. J'avais vraiment l'impression que ses émotions étaient les miennes. J'aimerais pouvoir renouveler cette expérience dès que possible, s'excita Draco.

-Je remarque ça, rigola Ian. Je suis content que tu puisses avoir un moyen de rentrer en contact avec ton âme sœur même si lui n'en est pas conscient.

-Oui j'en suis ravi aussi. Mais tu n'es pas venu pour parler de mes états d'âme n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui et non. J'avais vraiment envie de connaitre tes progrès.

-Et la deuxième raison ? C'est Séverus non ?

-Oui, soupira Ian. Depuis que tu nous as surpris tout les deux il refuse que je reste dormir avec lui et encore moins si nous sommes à Poudlard. Il recommence à devenir l'homme froid qu'il était.

-Il t'a dit pourquoi il refusait de dormir avec toi ?

-Non dès que j'aborde le sujet il se braque et change la conversation ou y met fin. S'il ne veut plus de moi, je comprendrais. Mais j'aimerais qu'il me le dise en face et qu'il me parle.

-Et tu veux que j'aille le voir pour lui en parler?

-Je ne sais pas. A cause de ce têtu je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Les paroles d'Ian surprirent Draco qui regarda plus intensément Ian. Celui-ci avant les yeux rivés sur les flammes dansantes dans la cheminée et quelques larmes de douleur et de tristesse mêlés.

-Tu veux rester dans ma chambre ce soir ? Demanda Draco subitement en ayant une idée dans la tête. Je vois que tu sembles plus qu'épuiser. C'est décidé je te prête mon lit.

-Et toi tu vas dormir où ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas je sais où je vais aller. Installes toi bien dans mon lit. Je vais te laisser te reposer tu en as e plus besoin.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Draco se leva et sorti de sa chambre pour prendre la direction des cachots.

…

Après une légère sieste, Harry sorti flâner dans les ruelles de la ville. Ce qu'il aimait bien avec Bath c'est qu'il n'y avait rien mais absolument rien qui ai n rapport avec le monde magique. Il pouvait donc sortir sans qu'une horde de fans ne vienne vers lui et être tranquille pour faire ses courses. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva à la librairie.

-Bonjour Stan comment vas-tu ?

-Harry! Quel plaisir de te revoir! Je vais bien et toi ? Tu as l'air un peux fatiguer là non ?, demanda ladite Stan, libraire de son état.

-Oui un peu. J'ai fini le jardin enfin!, souffla Harry. Tes livres m'on bien aidé d'ailleurs.

-Certes mais les conseils de d'Éric ont dû bien t'aider aussi.

-Aussi oui, sourit Harry. Et comment va-t-il ? Son rhume est passé ?

-Oui il va mieux. Il est même sorti faire quelques courses. Tiens d'ailleurs il arrive.

-Bonjour vous deux, salue Éric en rentrant dans la boutique. Dis moi mon cher Harry tu ne serais pas en train de faire des avances à mon mec n'Est-ce pas ?, le taquina t'il.

-Non absolument pas. Je lui vantais mêmes tes mérites en matières de jardinage. Car oui Monsieur j'ai enfin finit mon jardin, lui répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Ca y est tu vas enfin finir de faire l'ermite et sortir un peu avec nous, fit Éric en tapotant l'épaule d'Harry avec un air condescendant.

-Quand vous aurez finis de votre foutre de la figure l'un de l'autre vous me le direz, râla Stan.

-Roooh tu n'es pas drôle Chéri, répondit Éric en l'embrassant puis lui chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille: Promis ce soir, après diner, je me rattrape.

-En parlant de diner on pourrait inviter Harry à manger avec nous. Je pense qu'il doit avoir besoin de se changer les idées.

-Pas de soucis Chéri je vais le prévenir. Mais tu sais dans quel rayon il est parti ?

-Il est dans celui des contes et des légendes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche comme livre dans se rayon mais dès que je lui pose la question il se referme comme une huitre.

-Je vais le voir pour lui proposer pour ce soir et si ça se trouve il aura trouvé son livre avant que je n'arrive.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Éric partis à la recherche d'Harry dans les rayons. Il le trouva assis contre par terre contre les étagères, un livre sur les genoux. Il avait l'air tellement pris par sa lecture qu'Éric n'eu pas le cœur de le déranger et repartis au comptoir retrouver Stan.

-Alors qu'a t-il dit ? Lui demanda se dernier.

-Je ne lui ai pas posé la question. IL était en train de lire et cela semblait tellement passionné que je n'ai pas voulu le déranger. Je pense qu'il a enfin trouvé son bonheur dans ce rayon, rigola Éric.

Harry resta assis à sa place tout le reste de l'après midi. Plongé dans sa lecture, il ne vit pas les heures pas les heures passés. C'est quand Stan vint le voir pour lui annoncer qu'il allait fermer la librairie qu'il reprit pied dans la réalité.

-Désolé Stan, je n'ai pas vu l'heure tourné, fit Harry contrit.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Au fait Éric et moi voulions t'inviter à diner ce soir avec nous. Tu es partant ?

-Oui je suis partant. Je passe juste chez Miss Amélia pour lui dire que je ne manque pas chez elle et aussi accessoirement prendre une douche.

-Tu en as bien besoin, rigola Éric. Bon allez oust rentre chez toi. J'ai un diner à préparer moi!, râla t'il faussement.

-Je m'en vais, je m'en vais. A tout à l'heure les amoureux, lança Harry en sortant de la librairie.

Tout à ses pensées, il se dirigea vers la maison d'Amélia sans se rendre compte qu'une bande de jeunes le suivait. C'est en se dirigeant dans une ruelle plus ombre que les autres qu'il se fit aborder.

-Excuses-moi, tu pourrais me dépanner d'une cigarette ?

Surpris de ce faire interpellé, Harry sursauta et se retourna vers celui qui lui à posé la question.

-Désolé, mais je ne fume pas, lui répondit il en sentant la nervosité s'installer en lui.

-C'est pas grave, fit l'inconnu qui semblait être le chef de la bande. C'était une question simplement pour faire la conversation. J'ai remarqué que tu avais l'air très ami avec le couple de libraire …

-En effet, cela vous dérange t'il ?

-Non, bien sur que non, lui répondit l'inconnu en s'approchant tel un félin.

Plus le chef de bande avançait, plus Harry reculait totalement nerveux désormais. En son fort intérieur il priait Merlin de lui envoyer de l'aide.

...

Après sa conversation avec Ian, Draco se promit d'aller voir Séverus dans la soirée pour essayé de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Mais pour le moment il décida de travaillé un peu sur les différents exercices que lui avais appris Fleur. Lorsqu'il eu terminé ces derniers, il fut surpris de voir que son Parrain était dans son salon à attendre la fin de son travail.

-Aurais-tu quelques minutes à m'accorder Draco ? Lui demanda ce dernier d'une voix faible.

-Bien sûr je y'écoute. Quelque chose te tracasse ? C'est à propos d'Ian ?

-Il est venu te parler je suppose...

-Oui en effet, il est passé avant que je ne me mette à travailler.

-Et que t'a t-il dit ?

-Que depuis que je vous avez surpris ensemble au lit, tu refusais tout contact intime avec lui. Il a l'impression de retrouver le Séverus froid et distant que tu étais avant la guerre.

-Je vois, fit Séverus de plus en lus accablé. Je suis en train de le perdre non,

-Je pense oui fit Draco le plus sincère possible. Explique-moi pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. Il doit bien y avoir une raison non?

-Oui il y en a bien une.

\- Quelle est-elle ?

-C'est assez compliqué. Même si avec Ian nous sommes revenus comme avant notre séparation a cause de la guerre, cette dernière m'a quand même laissé de nombreux démons. Je ne compte plus le nombre d nuit où je me réveil en sursaut au moindre bruit en pensant que quelqu'un est venu pour me tuer ou même pire pour tuer Ian. Et à chaque fois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me haïr de mettre Ian en danger. Il ne faut pas oublier que de nombreux mangemorts sont encore en liberté et plus de la moitié ne rêvent que de me voir mort a cause de ma soit disant trahison envers leur maître, finit Séverus des sanglots dans la voix.

-Et pourquoi tu n'en parles pas directement à Ian ?

-Tu me vois lui dire "Hey Chéri, tu sais qu'à cause de mon amour pour toi tu as la moitié des mangemorts restant en liberté sont après toi fin de te tuer pour me faire le plus de mal possible avant de m'achever". Tu crois qu'il va bien réagir ? Moi non. C'est pourquoi je préfère m'éloigner et veiller sur lui de loin afin de mieux le protéger plutôt que de le garder à mes côtés et de le voir frôler la mort toute les 5 minutes.

-Je pense tout de même qu'il à besoin de le savoir.

-Oui en effet j'aurais voulu que tu m'en parles directement Sév'. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit il est hors de question que je te quitte. Je t'aime et si tu ne le sais pas encore demande à Rémus.

-Rémus?! , s'étrangla Séverus sentant la jalousie apparaitre.

-Oui c'est un de mes amis et j'ai passé de long soir chez lui pendant la guerre à me lamenter sur mon amour pour toi. Donc maintenant que l'on est de nouveau ensemble, je ne vais pas te quitter pour si peux.

Aux mots de son compagnon, Séverus senti des larmes de soulagement couler le long de ses joues. Ses larmes se transformèrent en sanglots quand il senti deux bras qui l'entourait.

En voyant les deux hommes enlacés qui essayé tant bien que mal de panser les plaies du passé, Draco décida de s'éclipsé vers sa chambre. Surtout que depuis quelques minutes il sentit une angoisse sourde monter en lui. Jusqu'au moment où il poussa un cri de douleur. Cri qui fit reprendre pied dans la réalité aux deux adultes qui se précipitèrent dans la chambre du jeune Veela.

-Draco que se passe-t-il ? Demande Ian en se jetant sur lui pour voir s'il s'était blessé.

\- Je ne sais pas j'ai mal au dans le dos comme si quelque chose me l'avais transpercé, paniqua Draco puis d'un coup il releva la tête et un seul prénom sortit de sa bouche : Harry.

Sous les yeux ébahit des deux adultes, les ailes de Draco sortirent, et alors que Ian était toujours accroché à lui, il transplanna à l'instinct après d'Harry laissant un Séverus plus qu'inquiet derrière lui.

A suivre ...


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoir à tous,

Voici le quinzième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

**Résumé: **Draco reçoit un sort lors de la bataille finale qui va réveiller ses gènes Veela. Après la réception de son héritage il ne va avoir de cesse de chercher son compagnon.

**Rating de la fiction en entier :** M

Désolée pour la longue attente mais j'espère que la chapitre vous plaira =)

Désolée aussi de ne pas faire de réponses aux reviews et je pense que je ne le ferais pas non plus sur les chapitres suivants par manque de temps. Par contre je les lis toujours avec plaisir donc vous pouvez toujours en laisser.

Pour me poser des questions je réponds plus facilement (et surtout plus vite ^^) aux mp =)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Sous les yeux ébahit des deux adultes, les ailes de Draco sortirent, et alors que Ian était toujours accroché à lui, il transplanna à l'instinct auprès d'Harry laissant un Séverus plus qu'inquiet derrière lui.

…

Harry sentis que le chef de la bande venait de le poignarder dans le dos. Sous la douleur, il tomba à la renverse sur le sol. Son sang commença alors à se répandre entre les dalles de la ruelle sur lesquelles il était tombé.

Tout les membres de la bande se mirent à ricaner en voyant le sang s'écouler et encerclèrent Harry. Cependant, ils ne purent faire autre chose à Harry car une lumière se mit à l'entourer.

-Merde mais c'est quoi ce bordel !?, se mit à hurler l'un des voyous.

-J'en sais rien moi c'est le premier qui nous fais ça, lui répondit le chef.

Pendant que toute la bande était focalisé sur un Harry lumineux, Draco apparut ans la ruelle avec Ian accroché à son bras.

-Non mais tu es fou ?! Tu aurais pu nous tuer tout les deux là!, se mit à hurler ce dernier.

Mais Draco ne l'écoute pas. Toute sa concentration était focalisée sur Harry et son sang qui s'étalait dan la ruelle.

Un son sourd s'éleva de sa gorge et ses ailes se mirent à battre dangereusement l'air.

-Dites chef, je crois que là il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas là non ? On va avoir des problèmes... fit le plus jeune d'une voix terrorisée.

-En effet vous allez avoir de sacrés gros problèmes Messieurs. Vous voyez la personne que vous venez de poignarder et l'âme sœur de ce jeune homme ici présent. D'habitude il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche mais là au vu de ce que vous avez fait je pense qu'il faudrait que vous vous mettiez à courir. Et rapidement, enchaina Ian d'une voix trainante.

-Qu'ils courent s'ils veulent mais qu'ils sachent que je vais les retrouver et leur faire passer l'envie de recommencer, grogna Draco juste avant de se jeter sur eux.

Pendant qu'il était en train de se battre avec le gang, Ian s'était précipité auprès d'Harry pour le soigner. Heureusement ils étaient arrivés juste à temps. Il put faire tout les sorts de diagnostiques sans se faire remarquer. Il se mit donc à soigner Harry et en fit part à Draco une fois ses soins finis.

-Draco, c'est bon il est hors de danger maintenant. Il a juste besoin de toi alors revient par là. Tu pourras leur courir après plus tard.

Les paroles d'Ian firent leur chemin dans l'esprit de Draco. Il se précipita donc aux côtés de son âme sœur et le prit dans ses bras lui insufflant inconsciemment un peu de sa magie. Draco se calma dès qu'Harry fut près de lui. Quelques larmes de joie roulèrent même le long de ses joues. En les voyants Ian se mit à ricaner. Ricanement qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de Draco.

-Roooo ça va hein ? On a bien le droit de rigoler un peu non?

\- Non, on n'a pas le droit. Surtout quand cela concerne Harry, grogna Draco.

-J'avais oublié la jalousie des Veelas. Tu sais Draco, je ne sais pas si Harry sera heureux que tu l'étouffes autant par ta jalousie. Il faudra que tu fasses des concessions...

-Je sais. On verra ça quand il sera réveillé. En attendant il faudrait rentrer à Poudlard.

-Pas tout de suite. Il faut d'abord qu'il se réveil et pour que nous puissions lui expliquer ce qu'il s'set passé. J'ai peur que si ton compagnon se réveil à l'infirmerie il nous refile entre les doigts. Tu pourras alors lui dire adieu pour un long, un très long, moment.

-Tu as raison, il faudrait juste que l'on trouve où il loge dans cette ville.

-Je peux vous aider concernant cette précision Messieurs, fit une voix de femme prés d'eux.

Les deux sorciers sursautèrent et Draco se retourna vivement tout en maintenant plus fermement Harry contre lui.

\- Pouvons-nous savoir qui vous êtes ? Interrogea Ian

-Amélia Dumbledore. J'héberge Harry en ce moment. Mais trêve de bavardage, il vaut mieux que l'on rentre avant que quelqu'un n'alerte la police à cause des ailes de votre ami, fit Amélia nonchalamment tout en pointant Draco du doigt. Suivez- moi, nous ferons les présentations dans un lieu sûr.

Le petit groupe se dirige donc vers la demeure d'Amélia. Le trajet se passe dans un silence tranquille. En arrivant Draco déposa doucement Harry sur son lit puis s'assit sur ce dernier à côté de son âme sœur. Sachant qu'il allait être difficile, voir impossible de déloger Draco de sa place, les deux autres personnes de la pièce s'assirent dans deux fauteuils nouvellement transformés.

-Bien maintenant que nous sommes en sécurité, vous allez pouvoir me dire qui vous êtes.

-Je vous présente Draco Malfoy, Veela de son état et compagnon d'Harry. Quand à moi, je m'appelle Ian Baxley et je suis Médicomage en chef dans la section héritage magique de Sainte Mangouste.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai ressentis de la magie vélanne tout à l'heure. J'ai crue qu'elle était dirigée contre Harry. Je suis plutôt soulagé de voir qu'elle est protectrice envers le petit. Avec mon amie Maggie, qui vit ici aussi pour le moment, nous nous sommes inquiétées pour lui.

-En quoi le sort de mon compagnon peut-il inquiéter deux vielles femmes ? Demanda agressivement Draco.

-DRACO MALFOY ! Je te prie de te calmer et rapidement sinon Veela ou pas je te renvois directement à Poudlard, assena durement Ian excédé par la colère de Draco. Je te rappel qu'Harry vas bien maintenant et qu'il a juste besoin de repos pour le moment.

-Je sais mais comprend moi aussi. Je me reveil complètement paumé à Sainte Mangouste et j'apprends le jour même Père est mort et que je suis par-dessus tout un Veela et qu'il va falloir que je vive avec ça toute ma vie. Et je te passe le moment ou je e suis rendu compte qu'Harry était mon compagnon. Tu crois que c'est facile d'accepter tout ça ?

-Je sais que a n'a pas dû être facile mais cela ne t'empêche pas d'être un minimum civilisé avec ton hôte.

\- Laissez Monsieur Baxley, je ne pense que Monsieur Malfoy à besoin de relâcher la pression qui s'est installé en lui ces derniers temps. C'est déjà dur de se retrouver avec son héritage magique révélé après sa majorité, mais si en plus vous n'avez pas votre âme sœur pour surmonter tout les changements cela crée un stress supplémentaire, essaya de tempéré Amélia puis se tournant vers Draco. Je suppose également que cela ne doit pas être simple de savoir que son âme sœur et une personne à qui vous avez fait la guerre tout votre adolescence. Les sentiments contradictoire que vous devez ressentir en ce moment ne doivent as non plus être simple à gérer. Je peux donc comprendre la colère qui émane de vous surtout en assistant à l'agression de votre compagnon.

-Ceux là si je les trouve je vais …, commença Draco

-Rien faire du tout mais me les laisser, termina la voix d'Harry encore endormie.

Les trois occupants de la pièce sursautèrent et Draco prit Harry dans ses bras puis l'enlaça à l'étouffer.

-Merlin merci tu es réveillé.

-Oui je le suis. Maintenant tu pourrais me lâcher ? Demanda Harry

-Oui, désolé je te lâche tout de suite, fit Draco d'une voix morte tout en se levant du lit mais il fut retenu par Harry qui le retient par la manche.

-Mais je ne t'ai pas dit de te lever juste d'arrêter de m'étouffer, dit-il malicieux.

Draco se rassit aux côté d'Harry un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

…

Dans les cachots de Poudlard, le maitre des potions fulminait dans ses appartements.

-Mais il rentre quand cet imbécile de Veela de malheur. Non mais franchement quelle idée lui a traversé son esprit plus qu'étroit pour transplanner directement de Poudlard. Et puis il est où maintenant ?

-A Bath, retentit la voix du directeur de la prestigieuse école. Un parchemin vient de me parvenir. Harry se faisait agresser et Draco a transplanné directement à Bath pour le sauver. Ils reviendront quand Harry se sentiras mieux. Bonne soirée Séverus.

-Bonne soirée à vous aussi Albus.

-Un dernier conseil avant que je ne parte, n'allez pas directement à Bath. Attendez que Draco revienne par lui-même. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer dans sa tête si vous arrivez en colère. Il pourrait ...

-Penser que je l'attaque, le coupa la maitre des potions. Je ne vous promets pas que je n'aille pas à Bath, mais, si j'y vais, c'est surtout pour récupérer mon compagnon.

-Bien. Essayez de tout de même de ne pas vous mettre Draco à dos.

-J'essaierais.

Sur ces dernières paroles Albus quitta les quartiers de Séverus pour aller annoncer au reste du château que le Sauveur à été retrouvé.

...

-Et donc tu es en train de me dire que tu as passé ton temps à refaire le jardin ? demanda Ian

-Oui pourquoi ? J'ai fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

-Non, au contraire, j'ai pu voir un peu le jardin à la lumière des réverbères et je dois t'avouer que je l'ai trouvé magnifique. J'ai hâte de le voir lorsqu'il ferra jour

-En attendant je pense qu'une bonne nuit de repos nous fera le plus grand bien. Evidemment Mr Malfoy vous pouvez rester avec Harry, si ce dernier accepte que vous restiez à ces côtés.

-Bien sûr qu'il va m'accepter à ses côtés. Je suis son Veela après tout.

-Et pas prétencieux avec tout ça, rigola Harry. Mais j'y pense, je devais aller diner chez Stan et Eric. Il faut les prévenir que je ne peux pas venir, s'inquiéta Harry.

-Qui sont ces deux là ? demanda Draco dont la jalousie commença à se faire sentir.

-Des amis. Juste des amis Draco, essaya de le rassurer Harry. Je devais manger avec eux pour fêter la fin des travaux du jardin.

-Je vais aller les prévenir et ensuite je rentre à Poudlard. Je doute fortement que Séverus soit heureux de nous avoir vu transplanner juste sous ses yeux. Je vous revois donc là-bas et faites attention à vous.

-Je les surveille, vous pouvez rentrer tranquille. Bonne nuit jeunes gens fit Amélia en fermant la porte. Elle raccompagne ensuite Ian à la porte tout en lui indiquant où trouver les amis d'Harry.

Dans la chambre d'Harry, le silence était de rigueur jusqu'au moment où Draco décida de le briser.

-Harry je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y je t'coute.

-Ce que tu as écrit dans la lettre de Séverus, tu le pensas vraiment ? demanda Draco mais ne voyant pas Harry répondre il poursuivit. Tu sais je n'ai pas demandé la lire. Jai eu une petite période un peu difficile pendant laquelle je me suis demandé si te chercher était vraiment une bonne idée. Le Veela en moi pensais que si tu étais partis c'était parce que tu ne m'aimais pas. Séverus à donc voulu me remonter le moral en me montrant ce que tu avais écrit. Cela m'a redonné courage ...

-Oui je le pensais, murmura Harry dans un filet de voix qu'il voulut inaudible. Mais Draco ayant une bonne ouïe entendit la réponse et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le silence se réinstalla et Harry s'endormis dans les bras de Draco.

A suivre ...


	16. Chapter 16

Bonsoir à tous,

Voici le seizième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

**Résumé: **Draco reçoit un sort lors de la bataille finale qui va réveiller ses gènes Veela. Après la réception de son héritage il ne va avoir de cesse de chercher son compagnon.

**Rating de la fiction en entier :** M

Désolée pour la longue attente (presque un an O.O) mais je n'avais absolument pas le temps pour écrire. Je vais essayer de poster les nouveaux chapitres plus rapidement ^^. J'espère que la chapitre vous plaira =)

Désolée aussi de ne pas faire de réponses aux reviews et je pense que je ne le ferais pas non plus sur les chapitres suivants par manque de temps. Par contre je les lis toujours avec plaisir donc vous pouvez toujours en laisser.

Pour me poser des questions je réponds plus facilement (et surtout plus vite ^^) aux mp =)

Bonne lecture

* * *

-Oui je le pensais, murmura Harry dans un filet de voix qu'il voulut inaudible. Mais Draco ayant une bonne ouïe entendit la réponse et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le silence se réinstalla et Harry s'endormis dans les bras de Draco.

…

Après un petit détour par l'appartement des amis d'Harry, Ian était enfin de retour dans les bras de son compagnon à Poudlard.

-Séverus, Amour, je ne vais pas m'envoler. Tu peux desserrer tes bras parce que là tu m'étouffes.

-Désolé, fit Séverus en relâchant Ian. Mais je me suis inquiété.

-Je sais. Mais maintenant on va tous bien. Draco a retrouvé Harry et leurs deux magies vont enfin pouvoir se compléter. Tu vois, il n'y a plus rien à craindre. Je vais aussi pouvoir rester à tes côtés un long moment et tu ne pourras pas t'échapper.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je veux que l'on reste ensemble le plus longtemps possible. Je suis désolé d'être partis. Promet moi que tu ne me laisseras plus partir.

-Je te le promet.

Et pour sceller sa promesse, Ian embrassa doucement son compagnon.

...

Le lendemain matin trouva Draco et Harry enlacé dans le lit de ce dernier. Une douce aura de bonheur flottait dans la pièce où les deux amants dormaient d'un sommeil réparateur. Un rayon de soleil se mit à chatouiller la joue de Draco qui se réveilla. Son regard tombe directement sur le visage d'un Harry endormis et il ne pu empêcher un large sourire orner ses lèvres. Il retrace du bout des doigts les différentes courbes du visage de son amour qui se réveille sous ces caresses.

-Bonjour Amour, bien dormis?

-Bien mieux que depuis plusieurs nuits. Je me sens comme si ma magie été enfin complète et sereine, répondit Harry. Et toi, bien dormis aussi ?

-Oui très bien. Je ne savais pas que cela me plairais autant de bien de te servir de doudou, rigola Draco. Et cela m'a aussi fait du bien. Cette nuit à permis à nos deux magies de son compléter enfin.

-Pourquoi enfin ? Pourquoi nos deux magies devaient se compléter ?

-J'avais oublié que tu étais parti avant que Dumbledore a pu te parler. Je suis un Veela nouvellement révélé et tu es mon compagnon.

-Nouvellement révélé ?

-Le jour où tu as tué Voldemort, Père m'a lancé un vieux sort de révélation d'héritage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a fait. Je pense qu'il s'est dit que cela pourrais me protéger de quelques façons que ce soit. Quelques jours plus tard, je me suis réveillé à Sainte Mangouste entouré de gardes qui voulaient m'emmener de force à Azkaban. Séverus, aussi présent, les en a empêché puisque je n'avais pas reçu mon héritage dans son entier. Je suis donc resté à Sainte Mangouste jusqu'à la fin de la réception de mon héritage. C'est alors que Dumbledore à voulu me faire passer pour mort pour m'éviter la prison. Il sait qu'une fois le lien complet, le monde sorcier ne peux pas m'envoyer à Azkaban.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es un Veela ?

-Oui et non. A Sainte Mangouste, j'ai dit à Séverus que tu étais mon compagnon. La loi sorcière interdit de séparer un Veela de son âme sœur.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce fait t'empêche d'aller à Azkaban.

-Tu crois que la population sorcière à envie de voir son Sauveur en prison ? Parce que si j'y vais, tu seras obligé de venir avec moi.

A la fin de ses paroles, Draco pu voir le visage d'Harry s'éclairer de compréhension.

-Je comprend mieux le choix de Dumbledore alors. Et donc le fait que nos deux magies devaient se compléter vient que tu es un Veela et que je suis ton compagnon n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est cela.

-C'est donc toi qui m'appelai ces derniers jours, murmura Harry pour lui-même. Sauf que Draco l'entendit.

-Pardon ? Je ne t'ai pas appelé puisque je ne savais même pas où tu étais.

-Avant de quitter Poudlard j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un avait besoin de moi. Ma magie était assez instable. Je pensais que cela venait de ma grande dépense magique lorsqu'il a fallut que je combatte. Maintenant je sais que ma magie t'appelait pour compléter le lien. Mais au fait comment a réagit Rogue lorsque tu lui as dit pour moi ?

\- Je pense qu'il ne devait pas être des plus heureux. Je me suis presque battu avec lui lors de mon retour à Poudlard pour qu'il t'accepte comme mon compagnon. Et puis il a lu ta lettre. Tes propos l'ont rassuré sur ton amour pour moi. Depuis il fait des efforts pour accepter la situation. Et son compagnon l'aide aussi beaucoup à relativiser.

-... Beugua légèrement Harry. Tu viens à l'instant de me dire que Rogue est en couple ?

\- Oui en effet je viens de te dire ça. Je te prierais de ne rien dire pour l'instant, Parrain tient à garder sa vie privée _privée_ justement, demanda Draco tout timidement. Passons pour le moment. Tu as faim ? Je vais demander à Amelia de nous le préparer. Tu veux manger quoi ?

-J'ai bien une petite idée mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle te plaise, fit Harry avec un petit air coquin.

-Dit toujours ton menu on verra bien, lui répondit Drago en rentrant dans le jeu de son compagnon.

-J'ai bien envie de manger un peu de dragon aujourd'hui, lui répondit-il taquin.

Suite aux mots de son âme sœur, Draco parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable vite suivi par Harry. C'est ainsi que les trouva Severus et Amelia.

-Messieurs, je vois que vous êtes réveillés et donc prêt à venir prendre le petit-déjeuner, retentit la voix glaciale du maître des potions. Cela a eu pour effet d'arrêter efficacement le fou rire des deux jeunes hommes qui se levèrent et de préparèrent pour aller manger.

Une fois prêt, tous se dirigèrent vers la table du petit-déjeuner. Alors que Draco et Harry commençais à manger, Séverus reprit la parole.

-Bien Monsieur Potter, je suppose que Draco vous a expliqué sa nature vélane et ce que cela implique.

-Pas entièrement Parrain. Disons que la conversation à un peu déviée, lui répondit un Veela penaud.

-Je dirais plutôt que tu m'as avoué certains détails sur la vie privée d'un certain Maitre de Potion, renchérit Harry tout en fuyant la pièce pour rejoindre Amélia et Maggie à la table du petit déjeuner.

A peine arrivé dans la salle à manger, Harry entendit un Séverus Snape passablement énervé hurler sur un Draco qui lui répondit sur le même ton. La dispute fit sourire les trois personnes attablées qui commencèrent à manger sans se préoccuper des cris.

-Au fait Stan et Éric sont passés tout à l'heure avant d'ouvrir leur boutique. Apparemment tu devais aller dîner chez eux hier soir si j'ai bien compris. Je leur ai dit que tu t'étais fais agresser hier soir en rentrant ici. J'ai aussi ajouté que tu étais blessé et que tu ne te sentais pas bien pour sortir. J'ai aussi légèrement mentionné qu'un de tes amis était arrivé tard dans la nuit pour te rendre visite

-Merci Amélia. Je vais passer voir Stan après à la boutique pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé et m'excuser de ne pas les avoir prévenus.

-Avoir prévenu qui ? Fit une voix jalouse dans le dos d'Harry

-Des amis chez qui je devait aller dîner hier soir. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu y aller pour les circonstances que tu connais. Tu m'accompagneras les voir ? J'aimerais te les présenter. Ce sont des bons amis qui m'ont aidé quand j'en avais besoin.

-Aide que tu as aussi retournée si e ne me trompa pas, ajouta Maggie amusée.

-Tu as fait quoi Potter ? Demanda Draco de plus en plus jaloux

-J'ai aidé Stan et Éric à se mettre en couple. Mais franchement je n'y suis pour pas grand-chose. Ils étaient déjà attirés l'un envers l'autre. J'étais juste au bon endroit au bon moment.

-Toujours à jouer le bon samaritain Potter.

La réplique sarcastique de Séverus lui valut un grognement de mécontentement de la part de Draco et des gloussements de la part des autres personnes présente à table.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula tranquillement au rythme des discussions concernant la nouvelle condition d'Harry et de Draco.

…

-Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley pouvez-vous aller chercher le Professeur Lupin et me rejoindre dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda le Professeur McGonagal. C'est à propos de Potter.

-Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Où est il ?

-C'est le sujet de la réunion Monsieur Weasley. Maintenant filez, Albus ne nous attendras pas éternellement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis autour du bureau directorial avec une tasse de thé au ciron dans les mains.

-Bien je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps, commença le professeur de métamorphose, mas nous savons où se trouve Monsieur Potter. Cependant, cela ne vas pas vous plaire Albus, j'en ai bien peur...

-Où est-il ? Vas t'il bien ? Peut-on aller le chercher ?, demanda la professeur Lupin surexcité.

-Du calme Remus. Oui il va bien et il est chez Amélia Albus, finit Minerva d'un ton grave.

Au dernier mot du professeur McGonagal, tous les occupants de la pièce ont pu voir le visage du directeur pâlir subitement.

-Un problème Professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda Hermione inquiète Vous connaissez cette Amélia ?

-Oui je la connait, c'est ma fille.

A suivre...


End file.
